


Courting a Malfoy

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Independant Harry, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 44,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry and Neville take a holiday to France to escape Dumbledore's manipulations for the summer they meet the brother and nephew of Lucius Malfoy, the youngest Malfoy male quickly catching Harry's eye and leading to an interesting summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Is that.....

Chapter one

"Lucius…dear…is that…I think…" Narcissa's stammering quickly had the attention of her husband, son, brother-in-law and nephew who all looked at her concerned. They were seated outside a little café in Paris having a break from shopping. 

"What's wrong Narcissa?" Leon asked his sister-in-law concerned who was looking slightly dazed.

"I think I just saw Harry Potter," Narcissa said getting their attention even more.

"Potter? Here? Would Dumbledore allow his precious weapon so far out his clutches?" Lucius snorted quietly.

"Not only that, I believe he was dressed in proper wizarding robes and was with Neville Longbottom," Narcissa added still sounding stunned.

"Potter doesn't wear anything but school robes and those ghastly muggle rags," Draco frowned.

"Where did you think you saw them?" Lucius asked scanning the crowd.

"By that plant shop there," Narcissa pointed to the shop that like most shops in Paris were muggle and wizarding, though naturally only the wizards could see both parts of the shop. Sharing a look Lucius and Draco both stood and made their way through the crowd towards the shop, literally as they were reaching it Potter and Longbottom stepped out with Potter laughing as Longbottom grinned good naturedly holding a bag from the shop as though it held the most delicate china. 

"Neville, that thing was ugly!" Harry chuckled shaking his head. As Narcissa had said he was wearing proper wizarding robes. Because of the summer heat of Paris they were sleeveless, a darker shade of grey with silver fastenings closing them over his chest but flaring out from his waist with silver thread running down the side and the hems, he had a pair of black dragon hide trousers with knee high dragon hide boots with silver fastenings, a black shirt with the sleeves rolled casually up to his elbows finished the look. This also wasn't the skinny, slightly unhealthy looking teen Draco was used to seeing, the shirt and trousers enhanced the firm muscles underneath, nothing too unsightly but clearly strong and healthy as a pureblood should be showing he was capable of battle, he was also a good few inches taller standing at 6,1 rather than 5,5 as he did at school. 

"Shush, she'll hear you!" Neville hissed stroking the bag. Harry burst out laughing again as Neville struggled to keep a straight face. Longbottom was looking happier and more confident than Draco had ever seen him, his out fit matching Harry's almost exactly except his robes were a deep blue with a white stitching, black dragon hide trousers and boots but a white shirt with the sleeves down. 

"She?" Harry snickered causing Neville to lose it and start laughing as well. They both froze however when they caught sight of the two Malfoy's just in front of them staring shocked. The two of them shared a cautious look before Harry shrugged. "Lord Malfoy, Draco," Harry said politely nodding to them. 

"Lord Potter, Lord Longbottom," Lucius nodded back cautiously after a second, trying not to show the confusion on his face.

"Actually its Potter-Black," Harry said pleasantly. 

"I thought Sirius had not named a heir!" Lucius said shocked, the loss of the Black fortune to the Ministry had been a huge blow to the Old Families. 

"Ah yes, there was a…mix up there apparently. Luckily Phineas Nigellus Black's portrait…ah reminded Albus Dumbledore that he had signed Sirius's will naming me his heir. After that the will…miraculously turned up just three days later," Harry said it all pleasantly but the undertone and bite was clear. 

"That was fortunate. Are you holidaying here then?" Lucius asked politely.

"Yes, we are staying in a hotel here, Neville and myself decided to get away from Britain for a proper holiday this year," Harry smiled brightly motioning to Neville who was looking amused at the exchange. "What about yourselves? Is Lady Malfoy with you?"

"We are holidaying as well. My brother and nephew live over here so we are spending the summer with them," Lucius answered. "Would you like to join us for tea?" He asked suddenly, glad to see Harry start a little before glancing at Neville.

"I could use a break, its getting a little warm," Neville shrugged to the unasked question. 

"Then we would be glad to join you," Harry smiled slightly stunning both Malfoy men before they pulled themselves together and led the two over to their table. Leon seeing them coming requested two more chairs while he, Narcissa and Mikhail stood. 

"This is my brother Leon Malfoy and my nephew Mikhail Malfoy, you of course know my wife Narcissa. This is Lord Harry Potter- Black and Lord Neville Longbottom," Lucius made the introductions, pointedly when it came to Harry's titles. Narcissa gasped slightly staring at Harry shocked. 

"Lady Malfoy, Mister Malfoy, Master Malfoy thank you for sharing drinks with us," Neville said nodding to each of them. 

"I thought it was completely out of character for Sirius not to have named you his heir. When Lily was pregnant with you he was almost more excited than James was," Narcissa smiled at the memory as they all took their seats. "Your mother and I were at St Mungo's for the maternity slot together, along with Alice. Draco was born on the 27th of August, you Neville on the 30th and you Harry on the 31st," Narcissa told them.

"Wow, so all your appointments were at the same time," Harry said slightly shocked. 

"Yes. How are you enjoying Paris?" Narcissa asked.

"Its beautiful, and relaxing," Neville smiled as he and Harry accepted the tea Narcissa poured for them.

"'Av you been eer long?" Mikhail asked softly from where he was seated beside Harry. Harry had been having difficulty keeping his eyes off the younger teen and was glad for the excuse to look at him. He had to admit that Draco was good looking, it seemed to be in the Malfoy gene as Lucius and Leon Malfoy were nothing to scoff at, but Mikhail Malfoy was nothing short of stunning. Wavy honey blonde hair was tied into a side tail and fell partly down his chest, his skin was the glowing Malfoy white but he had flushes of red on his cheeks, full red lips formed a natural pout, a strong jaw line, high slightly angular cheekbones helped draw attention to stormy grey eyes with blue flecks. He was around 5,8 and slender but clearly fit and physically active. He was wearing an ice blue set of long sleeved robes, the sleeves were fitted, a white vest top was underneath the open robes and he was wearing white dragon hide trousers and matching dragon hide boots. Unlike Draco, Lucius and Leon he seemed slightly shy, he still held himself with the Malfoy regality and pride but he was not over confident. In all Harry was struggling not to openly stare at Mikhail Malfoy like an idiot.

"We have been here for two weeks now," Harry answered happy to turn his attention to who appeared to be the youngest Malfoy. 

"Are you staying long?" Leon asked looking at Harry assessing and then at his son amused who was blushing slightly and trying to inconspicuously look at Harry.

"We have decided to stay the summer, make the most of being away from Britain while we can," Neville answered trying not to grin at Harry.

"I must admit, not to be insulting, but I was not aware that you had a close friendship," Lucius offered them the chance to answer the unspoken question if they wanted.

"We weren't until fourth year. Then we grew closer and closer. Ron and Hermione are a little…" Neville drew off looking to Harry who grinned as he answered.

"Stifling, smothering, self interested, nagging, nosy, irritating, irrational, annoying, tiring?" Harry offered.

"Trouble in paradise?" Draco drawled before wincing as his father stepped on his foot.

"If you can call six years of being nagged, lectured, sniped at, and constantly huffed at from Hermione while Ron pouted, snapped, sulked and resented anything I had while both worked to make sure I didn't make any other good friends paradise, sure," Harry sighed.

"They stopped you making friends with other people?" Draco frowned.

"Anyone that approached Harry, including the other three of us from the dorm room, we would get daggers and Harry would get dragged off. He's getting better but unfortunately Harry suffers from social obliviousness so it has taken him a little while to realise that other people actually wanted to be his friend," Neville chuckled as Harry blushed. 

"But you have realised now what they're doing?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, they decided to get a little too vocal over my friendship with Neville and it clicked," Harry shrugged. 

"Zey do not sound zike zey are very good friends," Mikhail said with a small frown. 

"Good job they aren't my friends anymore," Harry smiled warmly at Mikhail clearly to Draco's shock who had been expecting Harry to blow up at his cousin.

"The golden trio has split up?" He asked making sure it sounded teasing as he intended. 

"More like I managed to wrestle and claw my way free of the leaches the 2/4 of the golden trio really were," Harry snorted in amusement. 

"My, you will have the gossips of Hogwarts frantic when we return," Draco laughed. 

"Well we could always throw in that we had tea with you, that would throw them into a mass panic," Neville said thoughtfully before grinning mischievously. 

"I think that might just kill them. If your new look Mr Potter-Black does not," Lucius again asked without actually asking looking Harry over.

"I decided to stop caring…or being ordered to care…about thinking about what other people thought of the things I did. I have been largely prevented from buying my own clothes most of my life, Molly Weasley generally picked out anything wizarding for me, hence why my robes for the Yule ball weren't correct," Harry huffed.

"When you say care about what people think?" Draco asked.

"I was constantly reminded that I was supposed to be a fore figure of the light, therefore I should express the fact that poor orphaned Harry was a supporter of the muggleborns amongst our society," Harry rolled his eyes.

"And you don't feel that?" Lucius asked dubiously.

"I'm not ashamed of my mother, she was a strong and talented witch. However I am proud of my father's family and being descended from a Noble line and one of the Old Houses. Not to mention I am now the Head of the Black House as well," Harry shrugged. 

"Do you know the Old ways?" Lucius asked curiously, suspicion rising in him. 

"I have practiced them since I was fourteen with Nev, he was a huge help in understanding them," Harry smiled. 

"I ztill cannot believe zat you do not celebrate Yule and zamhain in 'Ogwarts," Mikhail tutted shaking his head. 

"What school do you attend?" Harry asked curiously. 

"Lumineux academy," Mikhail smiled shyly at Harry.

"Are you younger than Draco, Mikhail?" Neville asked politely while Harry mentally cheered for his friend as he asked the question that had been on Harry's mind. 

"Oui, I am just unzer deux years younger," Mikhail nodded.

"So your fifteen?" Harry asked hoping only Neville was able to pick up the hope in his voice. 

"Oui. So why did you chooz Paris? Ze Black's and Potter's must 'av lost of propriétés around ze world," Mikhail asked curiously.

"Je parle un peu do Français et moi-même voulu pour rafraichir," Harry said hesitantly but without mistakes. (I speak a little French and wanted to refresh myself).

"Vous parlez Français!" Mikhail smiled delighted. (You speak French)

"J'ai appris quand j'étais petit, je suis un peu rouillé, mais il est pour en revenir à moi," Harry nodded. (I learnt when I was little so I am a little rusty, but it is coming back to me).

"And naturally as I was taught Italian rather than French Harry has been having fun on my behalf," Neville huffed interrupting the speal. Harry's smiled turned devilish catching their attention. 

"How so?" Lucius asked amused. 

"He told me a proper greeting was 'Je suis un très vilain petit garçon'. I said it for about a week with people giving me funny looks before someone kindly told me what it meant," Neville said mournfully as the five Malfoy's started laughing. (I'm a very naughty boy).

"Oh dear…no wonder you got funny looks," Narcissa said still chuckling.

"I thought it was my pronunciation," Neville huffed getting another round of laughs.

"I was going to tell him after the first few times but it was too funny watching peoples faces," Harry snickered.

"I do not zink you should go to Italie wiz him Henri unzil you learn zome of ze language," Mikhail mock whispered. Harry smiled at the French version of his name coming from Mikhail.

"Oh don't worry I have no intention of going near Italy before learning the basics," Harry chuckled. "Oh we are going to have to go we have an appointment in ten minutes," He sighed catching sight of the clock. 

"That is a shame, it has been very pleasant talking to you both," Narcissa said honestly as they all stood. 

"I'm sure it was an equal shock to all of us," Neville chuckled amused. "Thank you for having us," 

"It was lovely meeting you both," Harry said to Mikhail and Leon, though to Leon's amusement it was mostly aimed at Mikhail.

"It was a pleasure meeting you as well, we will have to meet up again while we are all here," Leon chuckled as they shook hands. Harry looked at Neville and asked a silent question before smiling. 

"If you are not busy tonight it would be a pleasure to treat you to supper at our hotel, the restaurant is quite spectacular there," Harry suggested. Lucius, Narcissa and Draco looked stunned at the offer, Leon shocked and amused, Mikhail, Harry was happy to note, looked at his father eagerly. 

"That would be lovely thank you very much Lord Potter-Black, when do you want us?" Lucius recovered quickly. 

"6:30? At the Prince De Galles, we'll be under Evans," Neville said gathering his plant up. 

"Then we shall see you there. Thank you very much," Narcissa smiled as they set off. 

"You do realise that you are falling for a Malfoy right?" Neville asked once they were further down the street.

"I'm going to have to crack out the etiquette and traditions books to do this right aren't I?" Harry groaned.

"You would go for the most proud, dedicated purebloods in our society Harry," Neville shook his head amused.

"He was perfect though…" Harry grinned slightly goofily.

"Alright come on Romeo we have a meeting to get to!" Neville laughed clapping Harry on the shoulder.


	2. Dinner in Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Harry and Neville take a holiday to France to escape Dumbledore's manipulations for the summer they meet the brother and nephew of Lucius Malfoy, the youngest Malfoy male quickly catching Harry's eye and leading to an interesting summer.

Chapter two

When the five Malfoy's arrived at the Hotel they went towards to restaurant and gave the name and were led out onto the balcony which was lit up with thousands of fairy lights and warmed with flame heaters. The smell of the roses that twined around the balcony from the flower boxes perfumed the air along with the delicious smells of the food. Harry and Neville stood as they saw the party approaching allowing them to see the change they had made for dinner. 

Harry was wearing a set of black robes with crimson swirls running through it, it had a mandarin collar and was designed to be worn open revealing a fitted black shirt and fitting black slacks. Neville was wearing a forest green set of closed robes with matching trousers, an emerald green stitching standing out nicely. 

"We're glad you made it," Harry smiled after shaking Draco, Lucius and Leon's hands and pressing a kiss to Narcissa and Mikhail's. Mikhail blushed a faint pink but smiled happily. Leon and Lucius exchanged amused and wondering looks. 

"We apologise for being late, we had a little difficulty all getting ready on time," Leon said amused cutting a look to Mikhail who blushed darker. 

"Vous regardez étourdissement," Harry said to Mikhail as he pulled out his seat for him and pushed it under him, happily right beside his own seat. (You look stunning).

"Vous regardez très beau Henri," Mikhail said softly looking at Harry from under his lashes in a way that made Harry want to groan. (You look very handsome).

Mikhail was wearing a set of white robes with golden hemming and golden roses stitched up the front with a pair of white trousers and boots to match. His hair was pulled back into a pony tail but several wavy tendrils had been left loose to frame his face. To Harry he really did looking stunning, especially in the soft light. Where Draco, Leon and Lucius were all slightly sharp features Mikhail was slightly softer.

"I hope your appointment went well Mr Potter," Lucius asked as the waiter came over to pour their wine. Harry and Neville having clearly already ordered for them. He took a sip before nodding approvingly to the two teens.

"It went very well thank you, much better than we expected," Harry smirked in a way that had all the Malfoy's attention immediately. 

"You are dealing with business while you are on holiday?" Leon asked hoping to get some hint. 

"It is some things that need to be dealt with as soon as possible, we are mostly on holiday we should have said," Harry shrugged.

"Eet ees very beautiful out ere," Mikhail said softly shooting his uncle and father pointed looks. 

"It was part of the appeal of staying here," Harry nodded. 

"Does anyone else know you are out here?" Narcissa asked politely once they had placed their order with the waiter. 

"Bill, Fleur and the Weasley twins know but that is it," Neville answered. 

"Pardon my talking such things at the table, but if you are here to get away from Dumbledore then wouldn't telling any Weasley be as good as telling him where you are?" Lucius frowned slightly. 

"Any other Weasley but those four yes it would be, but Bill, Fleur, Fred and George care more about me than Dumbledore's weapon. Fleur was actually the one that suggested we come out here and she booked us in here," Harry smiled though it was slightly tight. 

"Zis Fleur ees a good friend of yours?" Mikhail asked with a slightly blank look on his face. 

"Yes, we have been close since the Triwizard tournament, we kept in touch," Harry nodded.

"Is there any news on when her and Mr Weasley will be holding their wedding?" Narcissa asked pointedly as Neville rolled his eyes at his friends obliviousness while Leon was stifling his smirk at his son's blatant jealously behind his glass. 

"They have set it for the end of August, the second to last day before we are due to return to Hogwarts," Neville chuckled as Mikhail's face grew relieved. 

"We are under orders to find nice French robes over here to wear to the wedding as we will be on Fleur's side of the guests given the majority of the Weasley clan won't be too happy with us," Harry grinned.

"I would have thought you would have been more upset with that," Draco said bluntly wincing at the looks he got. 

"Yeah you'd think so wouldn't you," Harry said thoughtfully before laughing at the looks he was getting.

"Harry is relieved to be away from it. Molly Weasley's idea of mothering is to smother and coddle her children, Ron we have already discussed, Arthur Weasley is…just there being nagged to death really, not to mention Ginny," Neville grinned as Harry shuddered visibly. 

"The Weasley girl?" Leon asked questioningly. "Is there something wrong with her?" 

"Aside from her needing a restraining spell and psychological help for being a blatant obsessed stalker, no," Neville snorted taking another sip of his wine. 

"I thought she had gotten over that a couple of years ago, she stopped walking into things when you walked passed at least," Draco said looking interested. 

"Yes well apparently she should look into a career as an actress," Harry huffed. They paused their conversation as their starters were placed in front of them.

"She was pretending to not like you?" Draco asked once the waiters had left.

"Hermione advised her that the best way to get Harry was to back off, date other guys and make him realise what he was missing," Neville shook his head. "And when that didn't work they decided to take it one step too far," 

"What did zey do?" Mikhail frowned. 

"They wrote up a marriage contract for us, complete with Dumbledore's signature as my apparent magical guardian," Harry sighed. 

"Zo you haf to marry er?" Mikhail gasped. 

"No, luckily for Harry his soft heart and manners have won over even the Goblins. They took the marriage contract and sealed it, without informing Dumbledore that despite the fact the will was being with held they already classed Harry as Potter-Black, not just Potter as was written on the contract. Without his full title the contract is useless," Neville grinned almost viciously. 

"But still that is a very close call, do they know you know?" Leon asked concerned, his eyes flicking to his son who was sitting silently and slightly pale next to Harry.

"Oh yes they know we know, Ginny and Molly were quite horrified when I informed them that she would never be Lady Potter and never stood a chance in hell of being Lady Potter," Harry smirked. 

"Because you would never love er?" Mikhail asked softly. The Malfoy's looked confused as Neville burst out laughing loud enough to get curious looks from the other tables around them while Harry flushed and looked a little embarrassed as he hit Neville. 

"Traitor, some friend you are," He huffed glaring at his friend who just laughed harder. 

"May we ask what is so funny about that?" Lucius asked looking amused at the exchange.

"I believe my exact words were 'there was never a chance in Merlin, Morgana or Circe of you ever becoming the next Lady Potter as despite what people seem to have gotten into their heads I am not interested in marrying a less pretty version of my mother, which is just creepy by the way. And besides that there will not be a Lady Potter-Black in my generation at least,'" Harry recited grinning at Draco when he snorted before bursting out laughing with Neville who had gone into a second fit, Narcissa was chuckling behind her hand while Lucius was openly snickering. 

"Wait, people thought that you would want to marry someone who looked a little like your mother?" Leon asked incredulously. 

"Believe it or not yes. Although really the similarities they have is the fact they both have red hair and can be seen as being pretty. I think it was the poetic circularity that people liked, the next James and Lily Potter," Harry rolled his eyes. 

"Zat is wrong, you are yourself, wiz your own zoughts and feelings, not your papa," Mikhail frowned.

"Exactly, though very few people seem to realise that, or that I am not the ideal hero they want me to be. And of course marrying a Weasley and helping the family rise from being poor with my generosity would be the ultimate finish to my image of being the poster boy for the light side," Harry rolled his eyes but his face was gentle and happy as he looked to Mikhail after his comment. Neville's laughter calmed down as he looked at the youngest Malfoy approvingly. 

"So Potter, there wont be a Lady Potter-Black for you?" Draco grinned also calming down. 

"Nope, Cho Chang, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger were enough to put me off females for life. No offence Lady Malfoy," Harry chuckled nodding to Narcissa who waved him off. 

"Ah so a Lord Potter-Black is in the future?" Lucius smirked watching his nephews attention focus intently on Harry for his answer. 

"Definitely," Harry nodded trying desperately to not glance at Mikhail.

"You have two very old lines to continue. Given your comments earlier this afternoon you will be looking for a pureblood husband?" Leon asked lightly but his eyes were serious. They flickered with approval as Harry met them when he answered. 

"I would like to continue my line, and my blood, children are something I would very much like in the future but adultery in any form in not something I could commit, so for that alone a pureblood husband would be the option I am looking at. But also I wish to maintain the purity of my line, given that I am now counted as more pureblood than halfblood," 

"You performed the blood heir ritual?" Lucius choked shocked. 

"While I have Black in my blood it is my maternal grandmother's, I am the only male descendent to carry on the Black name given Draco will naturally be carrying the Malfoy one. I decided that I would strengthen the Black blood in me to ensure its succession," Harry nodded.

"You really have wandered far from the poster boy haven't you Potter," Draco said surprised. 

"I have decided to be myself. And just call me Harry," Harry shrugged. 

"If you will call us by our given names," Draco said after glancing at his father. 

"Thank you very much Neville, Harry, we have had a lovely evening," Narcissa smiled kissing both their cheeks as they all stood in the lobby saying goodbye. The rest of the evening had gone well with light chatter, though Harry and Mikhail had spent most of it slipping the other glances and smiling when caught.

"It has been nice to have company besides each other," Neville said as he shook Leon's hand. 

"We will have to return to favour, lunch at our home tomorrow?" Leon suggested glancing between his son and Harry. 

"We would be honoured," Neville nodded before Harry could say anything. 

"We eat at one, here is our address, apparate in and just knock you will be brought to us," Leon told them as he handed Neville a card.

"I shall ze you tomorrow zen Henri," Mikhail smiled shyly as Harry took his hand. 

"I can not wait," Harry said honestly bending to again kiss Mikhail's hand. 

"I am looking forward to eet," Mikhail blushed slightly before moving to shake Neville's hand. 

"Are you serious Potter?" Draco used the grip he had on Harry's hand for the handshake to pull him closer.

"Yes," Harry answered simply seeing the concern for his cousin in Draco's eyes. Draco scanned his face for a few seconds before smiling and nodding. 

"White roses," He said throwing Harry.

"Sorry?" 

"White roses are his favourite flower," Draco grinned before letting go of his hand and ignoring his cousins suspicious look stepped over to his family. With a final nod they apparated out leaving Harry and Neville standing in the reception of the hotel. 

"You are well and truly smitten," Neville chuckled throwing his arm over Harry's shoulder before they started to walk to the lift. 

"I know, he's just so…perfect," Harry sighed. 

"He's going to have you twisted round his little finger," Neville shook his head.

"I think he already might," Harry admitted with a chuckle. "I may be asking Leon for his courting contract should Mikhail agree," Harry said before turning with a grin when Neville stopped in shock. 

"Seriously?" Neville choked. 

"Seriously, he's…my magic responds when he's close, and I know it's a bit early but I think…love at first sight sprigs to mind, and I'm not going to risk loosing my chance with him," Harry shook his head. 

"Merlin Harry, you never do anything simply do you. Courting a Malfoy! You! Well tomorrow just got a lot more interesting," Neville chuckled clapping Harry on the back.

"Where do you think I can get perfect white roses from? And I'm going to have to pick out my robes," Harry mumbled to himself as he made his way into his room leaving Neville to watch him amused and shaking his head.


	3. Roses, dens and Neville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Harry and Neville take a holiday to France to escape Dumbledore's manipulations for the summer they meet the brother and nephew of Lucius Malfoy, the youngest Malfoy male quickly catching Harry's eye and leading to an interesting summer. Harry/OMC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, very long tiem no hear from me, though a lot of you have reviewed and PM'd about this story. Thank you to all of you for your patience with this. I'm afraid I hit a major block with this story, and the distraction of my others stopped me from being able to write another chapter. However this chapter is dedicated to the lovely AnnaPFOaks, who some how managed to convince my lost muse to come back to me for this story. I hope that you all enjoy this new chapter, and that my muse stays with me. XD

Chapter Three

"Henri?" Mikhail's nervous question had Harry looking up from where he was standing on the edge of Leon's patio looking out over the glittering blue sea their home was built onto the top of the cliff underneath. Turning from the site the smile at Mikhail Harry was once again struck by how beautiful he was. If he ever got the chance to court and one day bond with Mikhail he didn't think there would ever be a time that he didn't take his breath away.

He was wearing his blonde hair half tied up, the wavy strands lying down just passed his shoulder blades. He was wearing summer robes in pure white bringing out his the flush in his cheeks and the glow to his skin, his stormy eyes looking even more exotic than they had the day before. Eyes that were peering at Harry nervously. Draco was showing a slightly bemused Neville around his uncle's garden, Harry had been admiring the view after the lunch had gone quite well, though Leon had spent most of it staring at him assessingly and watching how he and Mikhail interacted closely where they were sitting beside each other.

"Oui?" Harry smiled at Mikhail turning so that the younger teen knew that he had his attention.

"Would you like to go for a walk wiz me?" he asked softly.

"Of course," Harry smiled wider, though he glanced back to make sure that Leon was accepting of this before he followed Mikhail to the steps at the side of the patio that seemed to lead down to the beached cove below them. Mikhail paused at the top to allow Harry to go ahead of them.

Harry was glad of the Courting and etiquette books that he had bought the day before and spent most of the night before reading deeper into the them both when they got to a patch on the steps that were a little slippy and knew to turn to hold his hand out for Mikhail to take to help him down the steps. The plus of using the excuse to hold Mikhail's hand down the rest of the steps was definitely a bonus. Mikhail's hand felt smaller in his own and was warm as it gripped onto his firmly.

When they reached the beach he waited to see if Mikhail wanted to let go of his hand but the younger teen kept his grip and used it to tug Harry forwards so that they would start walking down the beach. They stayed quiet for a little while as they walked, their conversation at lunch had mostly been polite, keeping it away from discussions that were too personal. Now Harry was very much aware of the fact that he was alone with the teen that he was pretty sure everyone knew he wanted to court.

"Many people 'av shown interest in me. Zough my fazer eez not ze heir we are well off in our own rights. Zey 'owever are mostly interested in ze fame zat will come from ze Malfoy name," Mikhail said softly breaking their silence. Harry looked at him but was only able to see his profile as Mikhail was firmly looking ahead of them.

"I don't have any more need for fame or for money," He finally answered.

"I know," Mikhail frowned down at their joined hands before his grey blue eyes lifted to meet Harry's. "You wish to court me?"

"Yes," Harry answered honestly.

"Why?" Mikhail asked bluntly making Harry blink at him, knowing that their future relationship rested on his answer. The Malfoy's might stick to their traditions and Leon would give the official answer as to whether he could court Mikhail, but it was definetly unofficially completely in Mikhail's court.

"Honestly? I don't really know. As soon as I saw you my magic called to you in a way that I have never felt again, and the longer we spend together, the more I get to know you the stronger it gets. You are stunningly handsome of course, but the more I get to see your personality, your surety in yourself mixed with your shyness, your clear intelligence and kindness, it all pulls me further in," Harry answered as honestly as he could before waiting nervously for Mikhail's response. The blond looked out over the sea thoughtfully.

"Draco…e explained ze 'istory between you and my family. My family are important to me," Mikhail said softly.

"I know. The problems myself and your family have had over the years have been down to misunderstandings and the parts both of us have had to play to the public," Harry responded quickly having known that this was definitely going to have to come up.

"I will not be a secret Henri," Mikhail said quietly but firmly.

"A secret?" Harry frowned a little confused.

"I understand zat you 'ave a part to play to ze wizarding world, but I will not be your secret bonded until you are ready to reveal uz. I can not do zat, especially knowing zat you are zuch a…how do you…catch. I am a Malfoy, I am proud and possessive,"

"Mikhail, I would never ask you to be a secret. If you…and your father agree to my courting offer then I will proudly announce it. You are not the type of partner that you hide. I will be proud for people to know that you are mines and I am yours," Harry smiled. He stopped when Mikhail did, meeting his gaze when he looked firmly at him, his eyes sharp as they searched his face.

"I want a big family, I did not like being an only child," Mikhail finally said making Harry smile.

"That's something that we can both agree on,"

"I am used to living a certain way," There was a sparkle in Mikhail's eyes that made Harry smile even wider.

"I am Lord Potter and Lord Black, I am sure that I can keep you as you are used to living, and spoil you more,"

"Spoil me? I would like to 'ear more of zat," Mikhail laughed stepping closer to Harry and pressed his hands over his chest.

"Oh, if I am granted the chance to court you and bond you there will be lots of spoiling," Harry chuckled. "I will make sure that you want for nothing, that you have everything you want,"

"Ze things zat I want are not monetary Henri," Mikhail said softly becoming serious again as he worried his lip. "I 'av felt ze same pull towards you, my magic…eet sang when I saw you. I know zat I will love you and give everyzing zat I am to you eef we bond. Mamman and Papa zey loved each ozer, I want zat,"

"I think that I can safely say that I will always love and treasure you. Mikhail you are gift beyond anything else, I know what a gift I am being given if you agree to my courting. I would never betray that or take it for granted. What I want more than anything else is a happy family," Harry couldn't hold himself back any longer from reaching up to cup Mikhail's face, brushing his thumb over his high cheekbones that he would like nothing more than to brush kisses over. "I want a husband to love, at least three children to raise, I want a home and a family,"

Mikhail's eyes were shining as he looked at Harry before taking the dark haired teen by shock he leant upwards and sealed their lips together, their magic sparking and passing between their joined lips sealing the courting promise. Harry stayed still stunned for a second before it registered that his courting had just been accepted and initiated, and that Mikhail was kissing him.

He quickly wrapped his arms around Mikhail's waist and pulled him close as he moved his own lips against Mikhail's, pressing deeper into the kiss. Mikhail groaned into the kiss and reached up to tangle his fingers in Harry's hair, his shyness disappearing as he pressed against Harry's front tightly.

Mikhail felt so perfect and right in his arms, it felt like they fit together as though they were a puzzle. Mikhail's fingers tightened in his hair when Harry thought it was about the time he should pull away not wanting to push it too much. But Mikhail was not at all willing to let go yet, something Harry was most definitely not going to argue with!

"Your Papa is not going to kill me is he?" Harry murmured against Mikhail's lips a few seconds after they parted. Mikhail laughed happily, moving to brush his nose against Harry.

"Non, he said zat eet was my decision but 'e wants to speak to you after I 'ad made my choice. Zough 'e did zay zat I was to wait for you to bring eet up," Mikhail looked completely unrepentant.

"You had better have this now then," Harry chuckled reaching into his pocket and pulling out a silver hair clip. Mikhail gasped and reached out to run his fingers over the diamonds that made up the rose petals of the clip. "Draco mentioned that you like white roses. If you don't like it I can…"

"Non! Its perfect!" Mikhail shook his head, quickly untying his hair and then with nimble fingers that fascinated Harry tied his hair into a side plat. Reaching out he ran his fingers along the clip again before taking it and clipping it onto the end of his hair. "Merci,"

"You're welcome," Harry said happily as Mikhail leant up on his toes to brush their lips together again.

"I will never got used to being allowed to do that," Harry smiled brushing his fingers over Mikhail's cheek.

"Perhaps we should practice a little more," Mikhail smirked reaching up to grip the lapels of Harry's robes to pull him closer.

"That sounds like a very good idea," Harry said seriously before smirking back and bending down to seal their lips together.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Harry and Mikhail returned up the steps to the patio Harry was very much aware of the fact that both their lips were kiss swollen and that Mikhail had a little bit of stubble rash forming from Harry's five o'clock shadow.

As they stepped up onto the patio hand in hand everyone turned to look at them expectantly making Harry blush a little. Leon stood and motioned to the side making Harry's heart rate picking up even as he straightened his shoulders.

Mikhail grabbed Harry's wrist as he went to walk towards Leon, turning he met Mikhail's kiss, the slender, blonde teen's expression could only be described as possessive as he looked pointedly at Leon, who to Harry's relief was looking amused more than anything else.

Taking a deep breath he turned and went with Leon into the gardens, Neville flashing him a look that said both good luck and well done at the same time. He followed Leon down the gravel pathway that led down to the rose garden before Leon slowed down so that Harry could walk fully beside him. Waiting for Leon to talk Harry tried to fight the urge to squirm despite Mikhail's assurances that it was his choice.

"These gardens where Mikhail's mothers favourites," Leon finally spoke startling Harry a little.

"They're beautiful, your home is beautiful," Harry said quietly.

"Mikhail is all that I have left of her, I am very protective of him I know. But he has chosen you and I will not try and interfere in that at all as you have chosen him as well. But I still have my worries," Leon admitted.

"I can promise you that I am dedicated to Mikhail, and I will try my best to never hurt him. And any worries you have I will do my best to reassure," Harry answered nervously, scanning his brain for what Leon could be worried about.

"Mikhail is a pureblood, but he is a secondary heir, he will not claim a high titles when he comes of age and his dowry will be nothing on the Potter-Black estates," Leon said straight away.

"I have more than enough money and titles with my own inheritance, I don't want a husband who will…give me more. I want a husband to love and who will love me, to raise a family with," Harry answered honestly.

"Your position, I have spoken to Lucius and I am worried that you will want to keep Mikhail a secret. Mikhail isn't the type to be kept secret and hidden in a corner," Leon warned him.

"I wouldn't want to. I am proud to be courting Mikhail, I am not going to hide it. My taking my Lordships and announcing it has put me firmly not on Dumbledore's side and stepping away from his influence," Harry shook his head.

"Your previously relationship with my brother?"

"On my half a need to keep up appearences. And they are Mikhail's family, for his sake alone I would do my very best to get on and try to have a good relationship with them. As it is I respect your brother and nephew, and I don't know Narcissa all that well, but what I do know of her she is an amazing woman,"

"You have the intention of marrying Mikhail?" Leon asked.

"Yes," Harry answered straight away making Leon smile.

"I like you Harry, and Mikhail…he has a good head on his shoulders and is very mature. And he wants you. He is like his mother but when it comes to what he wants he is all Malfoy. I do not believe that even if I was completely against you two I would not stand a chance. Congratulations on your betrothal," Leon said making Harry blink before he smiled brightly at him.

"Thank you, and I promise that I will not let Mikhail or you down,"

"You got those in the right order. We should return to Mikhail before he comes to defend you," Leon chuckled turning to lead Harry back to the others.

Mikhail was squirming nervously in his seat and he jumped up when he caught sight of them reaching the end of the pathway, hurrying to meet them. He grabbed hold of Harry's hand as soon as they were close enough, squeezing it tightly before relaxing when he caught sight of their smiling faces.

"Congratulations, may you have much happiness and blessings in your future," Leon said quietly, his eyes choked with so much emotion that Harry had to avert his eyes to Mikhail's face instead.

"Merci Papa," Mikhail wrapped his arms around his father's neck and hugged him tightly before he pulled back to smile happily at Harry.

"That is beautiful," Leon reached out to touch the clip in Mikhail's hair giving Harry an approving look.

"I'll go to the others," Harry said softly kissing Mikhail's cheek before leaving father and son alone to talk a little as they clearly needed to.

"You look as though you just walked into a lion's den and back out," Neville snickered as Harry sank weakly into his chair.

"I think it is safe to say that I walked into the snake's den," Harry snorted.

"Here you go dear," Narcissa placed a cup of tea, very sweet he found when he tasted it, in front of him.

"Thank you," Harry sighed relaxing into his seat a little.

"So, cousin-in-law to be," Draco smirked as Harry choked on his fifth mouthful of tea and started coughing.

"Draco, don't wind the poor boy up, he has been through enough today!" Narcissa scolded reaching over to pat Harry firmly on the back.

"It went well?" Neville asked softly.

"Very," Harry smiled contently.

"Welcome to the family," Lucius said, smirking when Harry started choking again on air this time. Lucius wheezed as Narcissa hit him in the chest scowling and clearly trying to hide her amusement at the same time.

"What are you doing to Henri!" Mikhail glared at his family as he stopped behind Harry's hair and placed his hands on Harry's shoulders. Harry stuck his tongue out at Draco when he snickered at the smile that crossed Harry's lips at Mikhail's appearance. Draco blinked at him shocked before he started laughing amused.

"I think they are trying to kill me off via choking," Harry said seriously.

"Ah non, they will be sneaker zan zat," Mikhail smiled kissing Harry's cheek before he slipped into the seat beside him.

"Yes we will," Leon said, a hint of warning in his tone that Harry completely understood. Nodding as Mikhail glared at his father and slipped his hand into Harry's he received a nod back.

"I take it Hogwarts is going to be interesting this year?" Draco asked as Leon poured them all a fresh glass of white wine that had been served with their lunch.

"Oh, this year is going to be very interesting," Neville snickered.

"It's a good job that I am going to be there to get to see it then," Narcissa smirked.

"Sorry?" Harry asked curiously.

"Severus has been given the Defence Against the Dark Arts position and he has asked the I take the Potions position for this year as they have found someone but they can't start till next year," Narcissa explained.

"You have a Potions Mastery?" Neville asked.

"Yes, I tried with Severus," Narcissa nodded. "So Hogwarts this year?"

"Well, Hermione and Ron are still under the impression that we are the best of friends, and Dumbledore that I am his loyal followers. We thought we would allow them the summer holidays before telling them the truth," Harry smirked.

"Of course adding on the fact that Harry and Mikhail are now courting, that is going to make this year even more interesting," Neville laughed.

"If you are at 'ogwarts…will I get to see you?" Mikhail frowned.

"I am allowed to leave Hogwarts grounds whenever I want, even during lessons as long as it doesn't interfere with studies as a Lord running my houses myself with no appointed regent," Harry assured him. "I will come over as often as I can, and to stay weekends, holidays,"

"And we can take trips over to Britain, your school understands and recognises courting and the importance of it, you will be able to take time off as long as you maintain your grades," Leon added.

"Good," Mikhail relaxed a little into his seat.

"Mikhail," Harry said softly turning in his seat to face Mikhail, the others all turned aside to give them a little privacy as Harry reached up to grip Mikhail's chin. "I don't want to have to spend a day away from you, especially not when we have just become betrothed, I'm going to be coming back and seeing you as much as I can,"

"Zank you, I'm sorry, its just…"

"I know," Harry said softly.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Would you like to 'ave breakfast togezer, tomorrow?" Mikhail asked as Harry and Neville got ready to leave.

"That sounds brilliant," Harry nodded.

"I know a lovely place in Paris, shall I meet you at your 'otel?" Mikhail asked slipping his hand into Harry's and stepped closer.

"Eight o'clock," Harry said.

"I am looking forward to eet," Mikhail said before looking to his father.

"You may be un-chaperoned," Leon said looking amused. "I trust you not to do something silly, and I trust Harry cares about you enough not to risk damaging your honour or to disrespect you so,,"

"Well played," Harry said amused.

"Thank you," Leon responded cheerfully.

"I shall see you tomorrow," Harry kissed Mikhail but made sure to keep it chaste considering Leon was watching them.

"That went well," Neville said as they stepped into their hotel suit, Harry stripping off his outer robes and throwing it over the back of the sofa before flopping onto it.

"I would say it went very well," Harry agreed.

"Get you Mr confident," Neville raised an eyebrow as he sat at the other end of the sofa.

"I wasn't talking about me," Harry smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Neville frowned a little.

"I'm talking about you, Mr you've gone for a difficult one," Harry drawled.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Neville sniffed.

"Neville you are my best friend, did you honestly think that I would miss the looks you were giving Draco?"

"It doesn't matter anyway," Neville shook his head before yelping when Harry kicked his thigh sharply.

"You are thinking like Longbottom. Not Lord Neville Longbottom, heir and soon to be Lord of the House of Longbottom, highest ever achiever in Herbology, creator of the Ignis flower, friend and brother of the Houses of Potter and Black. And for your information Mr Doom and Gloom, he was very much looking back!" Harry said firmly.

"Alright enough with the Mr's….was he really?" Neville asked, some of his lingering shyness showing back up.

"Yes, he was," Harry nodded.

"He's the heir and to be Lord of the House of Malfoy," Neville groaned dropping his head back onto the back of the sofa.

"And you have a hell of a lot to offer him, you are a Lord to be yourself, he is interested in you," Harry answered. He stayed quite as he watched Neville thinking it over, the other teen's face clearly going through about several dozen arguments with himself. Neville's confidence had gotten a hell of a lot better over the last year, slowly getting better, but he still had his doubts, his bloody grandmother's words echoing around in his head, the sly comments and disregard most people in his life had treated him to, not seeing the loyal, strong, steady, courageous, intelligent man that Neville was becoming.

It made Harry furious that so many people who were supposed to support and encourage Neville dismissed him so easily and so quickly, always looking for him to be someone else other than the amazing man he was. And he reckoned that Draco would be good for Neville, they both understood what it was to be seen as someone that they weren't. But Harry was fairly sure that if Draco was as honestly interested in Neville as he thought he was then there would be no one better to defend Neville when he needed it and encourage and nurture Neville's growing but still fledgling self-confidence.

"If I say anything I will make a fool out of myself," Neville sighed.

"With the history between us and now mine and Mikhail's relationship Draco isn't going to approach you first. Neville, he likes you," Harry insisted.

"And if you're mistaken?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do!" Neville answered immediately.

"Then trust me in this, Draco likes you," Harry smiled.

"I'll think about it," Neville sighed. "Come on, we have a meeting with the bank in twenty minutes, we need to change,"

"Just think, as soon as we get the Longbottom Lordship passed to you now you'll have immediate access to the Longbottom courting and marriage rings," Harry chirped before running through the door to his bedroom laughing as Neville hexed several items to throw themselves at him.


	4. Breakfast, Supper and a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Harry and Neville take a holiday to France to escape Dumbledore's manipulations for the summer they meet the brother and nephew of Lucius Malfoy, the youngest Malfoy male quickly catching Harry's eye and leading to an interesting summer. Harry/OMC

Chapter four

Harry smiled widely as he stepped down into the lobby and saw Mikhail already there and waiting for him. As he approached he was able to take in the image his gorgeous intended made. Mikhail had gone for icy green robes today with a white top, the cut and shape of the robes doing everything to enhance the natural beauty the youngest Malfoy possessed. His golden hair was once again in a side plait and when he turned Harry saw the glint of the clip Harry had given him.

"Henri," Mikhail sighed walking over to meet him. Harry could not have stopped himself if he had wanted, as soon as Mikhail was close enough he wrapped his arms around the smaller frame and tugged him close while he bent to claim those teasingly pouting lips in a kiss. In his defence he had intended to keep it mostly chaste, but Mikhail seemed to have discovered his weakness for having his hair pulled, and with a faint growl he deepened the kiss as the younger wrapped his fingers around the inky black locks on his head.

When they finally parted Mikhail was blinking stunned and licking his lips blinked up at Harry with eyes that were more blue than grey.

"Wow," He breathed out reaching up to touch his lips.

"Good morning," Harry smiled teasingly.

"Eef that ees 'ow you say good morning we are 'aving many more breakfasts together Henri!" Mikhail laughed a little breathlessly.

"I look forward to when I can share every breakfast with you," Harry admitted running his fingers lightly up Mikhail's neck, receiving a shiver in return.

"Come Henri, we should go before I break my Papa's confidence in me and demand you take me to your bed," Mikhail said a little shakily. It was Harry's turn to shiver at the images that assaulted his mind at those words, his grip tightening around Mikhail before he cleared his throat and with difficulty let him go.

"No one has tried my self restraint as you do," He shook his head as he led Mikhail to the door with a hand on the base of his back.

"I am glad to 'ear that Henri," Mikhail laughed taking his hand once they were outside and leading him down the street. "I got your flowers yesterday, zey were beautiful, merci,"

"I saw they when we were coming out the bank and couldn't resist," Harry shrugged squeezing Mikhail's hand.

"Ze bank?" Mikhail frowned curiously.

"Yes we had another meeting yesterday after lunch. As we have said, this isn't wholly a holiday sadly," Harry nodded.

"Can I ask…non, t does not matter," Mikhail shook his head blushing.

"I have every intention of you being Lord Consort Potter-Black as soon as I am allowed to marry you. It is your business to know as well, you can ask whatever you want," Harry said softly, not wanting to overwhelm Mikhail but wanting his intentions to be clear. He was treated to a blush burning over Mikhail's cheeks but a smile brightening his lips as well.

"What business ees eet that you 'ave here? It seems serious," Mikhail asked softly biting his lip.

"Dumbledore has been my magical guardian since my parents died, which means he has had access to my accounts. I have eighteen estates under my name that Dumbledore has quite happily left to fend for themselves, leaving them and a lot of people's lives in a mess I am mainly looking through them right now and trying to straighten things out, get everything back in order while learning the ropes. Dumbledore has also been helping himself to my money, so we are going through all the transactions for the last fifteen years recording everything, tracking them down to get every penny back. A significant amount has been trickling away to the Weasleys, the Goblins are also calculating the amount of interest that has been lost on my account due to the thievery, they are more than a little upset. And lastly we are making sure that I am completely emancipated from any and all outside parties and that my right to act to act as Lord, and the benefits that come with it are all in place and ready for me going back to Hogwarts," Harry explained.

"Henri…" Mikhail breathed out looking horrified.

"Its alright Mikhail, I have known for a long time that Dumbledore was abusing his place in my life as well as manipulating me into doing whatever it was that he needed me to do. Sadly it did not come as a surprise when I found out the extent," Harry shrugged.

"You should speak to Oncle, 'e will be able to 'elp you wiz ze politics in Britain," Mikhail said still looking concerned.

"Mikhail, I'm ok, I'm going to be safe," Harry assured the younger teen seeing the worry in his eyes. "But it is a good idea, I'll speak to Lucius and ask his advise on a few matters me and Neville have been stewing over,"

"I am glad zat you 'ave a good friend like Neville," Mikhail admitted.

"It makes a nice difference. As he said the other night, I do unfortunately suffer from quite bad social obliviousness," Harry admitted.

"You 'av been doing very well wiz my family, zey are all impressed!" Mikhail assured him.

"I'm glad, I want us all to get along," Harry kissed Mikhail's hand.

Once they were seated at a table in a small restaurant that Mikhail had led them to and had their order place Harry took Mikhail's hand on top of the table again.

"Mikhail, there was something that you said yesterday that concerned me, I want to ask you about it, but you don't have to answer if you don't feel comfortable," Harry said softly.

"Oui?" Mikhail looked worriedly at Harry, his fingers tightening on Harry's.

"You mentioned about people being interested you before, you made it sound as though there is some history of people trying to take advantage of you?" Harry asked as gently as he could, but Mikhail still winced.

"I…last year…a boy from my school 'e…'e showed an interest in wanting to court me, I zought zat 'e was serious. 'e told me zat 'e was in love wiz me, zat ' 'ad been for a while and zat 'e wanted a chance to 'av a family wiz me. We were togezer for five months, I waz zinking about…well becoming more serious, but zen I overheard 'im talking wiz 'is friends. 'e was…bragging, about ze presents I bought 'im, zey were laughing about what a…fool I waz for believing 'im and then he spoke about how 'e waz going to…ruin my chances for a good future match, that I waz willing to zleep wiz him," Mikhail spoke quickly but haltingly, his cheeks flushed in what was clearly shame.

He started when Harry kissed his knuckles gently, lifting his eyes shocked he met blazing green that crackled with the fury written across his face.

"I seriously hope that your father got revenge on this bastard," Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Henri…" To Harry's confused Mikhail smiled at him, reaching over to touch his cheek. "I waz worried zat any chances in my future during a courtship, I waz worried when you showed interest zat you would zink I…"

"Mikhail no! You have no fault in that!" Harry interrupted shaking his head.

"Merci Henri," Mikhail said softly leaning over to kiss him softly.

"Pardon your meals," The waiter smiled widely at them, breaking their kiss.

"Now, onto happier things. I have been speaking with the Goblins, I'm going to put a goblin over here in charge of my accounts, most weekends I will have to leave to deal with matters for my accounts, but it will still leave me with a lot of time to spend with you, if we can arrange for you to be able to have weekends from school, if you would want that. The Goblin's have also arranged for me to use their portkeying system between banks so I'm not draining my magic between school and frequent long distance apparations," Harry explained a little nervously.

"Most weekends?" Mikhail asked with a smile that Harry could not mistake.

"Oui," Harry nodded.

"Henri!" Mikhail breathed out moving to wrap his arms around Harry and kiss him, his lips sweet from the crepes he had been eating.

"I take it you are happy with that?" Harry laughed, wrapping his arms around Mikhail's waist where he had perched to kiss Harry in more comfortably.

"Definitely," Mikhail nodded kissing Harry again. "Eet ees strange," He frowned a little when he pulled away.

"What is?" Harry asked a little concerned.

"Eet ees so easy wiz you, natural. I don't feel like I 'av to try or to worry wiz you," Mikhail brushed his fingers over Harry's cheek making the older smile at him softly.

"You don't have to try with me," He took Mikhail's fingers and kissed the pads getting a chuckle.

"When do you plan on revealing to Dumbledore zat you are no longer on 'is side?" Mikhail asked as he slipped back into his seat.

"Well right now he knows that I have accepted the Black Lordship and the Potter one, but he will be thinking that I am still under his control, he's arrogant. The fact I have left the country will be a little worry to him, I expect to start receiving letters soon from Ron and Hermione, expressing concern but also guilt tripping me. When news that I have emancipated myself and have started straightening out my estates reach him he will get a little more worried. And then I am going to announce us to the papers after Bill and Fleur's wedding. I don't want to spoil that for them with a big argument," Harry explained.

"Eet ees ok Henri, I understand. As long as eet ees not six months down the line and you still do not want anyone to know, zen I would be upset," Mikhail smiled sweetly, making Harry think that Mikhail's 'upset' would be terrifying.

"Not six months, give me five weeks," Harry shook his head.

"Zat I can do. Do you 'av to be right back at ze hotel?" Mikhail asked as they finished their breakfasts.

"No, I have a meeting at twelve, would you walk with me?" Harry asked motioning for their bill.

"Oui, I would like zat," Mikhail nodded.

"So, what is you favourite animal?" Harry asked as Mikhail took his hand when they started down the street together.

"What?" Mikhail blinked confused looking up at him.

"I want to get to know everything about you, but I admit that will take a while. So, we'll start simple, what's your favourite animal?" Harry grinned.

"I like dogs. What about you?" Mikhail laughed.

"I quite like snakes to be honest, being able to talk with them makes for interesting pets," Harry stopped and looked back confused when Mikhail did.

"You are a parseltongue!?" Mikhail choked.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Harry asked tightly.

"Non, Henri…I don't understand…" Mikhail frowned confused stopping hesitantly towards him. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, previous reactions have not been very good towards my ability. I thought you already knew," Harry looked at Mikhail apologetically reaching out to draw him closer.

"I 'ave a feeling zat 'not been very good' ees a bit of a understament Henri," Mikhail frowned brushing Harry's fringe back.

"I shouldn't have snapped, I'm sorry,"

"You were surprised. I understand. Henri, eets an amazing gift. And I expect you to translate for me some time," Mikhail smiled. "Plus, zis will very much impress Papa!"

"I'll have to drop it into conversation sometime," Harry laughed.

"'av you ever 'ad one as a pet?" Mikhail asked as they started back down the street.

"Harry Potter encouraging and celebrating what is seen as a Dark talent wouldn't have been very excepted," Harry shrugged. "So, your favourite colour?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Zey are my closest friends, zey do not care zat I am a Malfoy, zere families are old as well so zey know what eet ees like," Mikhail said as they meandered back towards the hotel.

"So it the four of you?" Harry asked.

"Oui, Sami, she ees my closest friends, Luke is my oldest friend and Jean Claude became a much closer friend after what 'appened wiz zat bastard last year, he stuck by me and really 'elped," Mikhail nodded.

"I'm glad you had friends there to help you through all that," Harry smiled squeezing Mikhail's hand.

"I do not want to let you go," Mikhail sighed as Harry's hotel came into view.

"Neither do I, but neither do I want to bore you to death through this meeting. Perhaps you family can join us for supper again? Tonight at seven? I will owl the location," Harry suggested.

"That is a much better parting," Mikhail grinned happily nodding. "I zink Papa wants to spend as much time wiz you as possible before you 'av to go back,"

"He is going to be become my father in law hopefully, its understandable," Harry shrugged.

"I like eet when you talk about ze future like zat," Mikhail murmured as he leant up on his toes to press a kiss to Harry's lips, making a noise of encouragement when Harry wrapped his arm around his waist and held him as he deepened the kiss.

"Alright Romeo, let him go and lets get going before we're late," Neville's laughter interrupted them making them part.

"Spoil sport," Harry pouted.

"Let him go and move your butt," Neville mock scolded.

"Don't want to," Harry pouted before interrupted Mikhail laughter at them by dropping him into a dip and kissing him deeply. He smirked when he lifted Mikhail back upright and steadied him when he swayed slightly.

"Mon Dieu!" Mikhail breathed gripping onto Harry's shoulder.

"I'll see you tonight," Harry said softly pressing another kiss to his lips.

"Ah ha," Mikhail nodded absently.

"Are you going to be ok apparating back?" Harry asked slightly amused.

"Don't be so…smug Henri!" Mikhail sniffed hit Harry's chest as he pulled himself together.

"See you tonight," Harry smirked pecking him once more. "And please wear this tonight," He slipped a chain around Mikhail's neck before stepping away.

"Henri! How did you…"

"I saw you looking at it," Harry shrugged. Mikhail stared at him and then looked back down at the gorgeous emerald tear drop on a slightly thick silver chain that he had seen Mikhail eyeing in one of the shops that they had wandered into.

"Merci," Mikhail breathed out shaking his head.

"I told you anything you wanted. Now go, before I'm late, I will see you tonight," Harry smiled kissing him once more, soft and light but lingering.

"You're so screwed," Neville patted Harry's back after they watched Mikhail aparate out.

"But so happily screwed," Harry laughed throwing his arm around Neville's shoulder. "Ready to go and mess with Dumbledore's head a little more?"

"Oh am I!" Neville grinned viciously.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good evening," Mikhail smiled wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Good evening," Harry asked brushing a lock of hair behind Mikhail's ear, his fingers trailing down to brush over the chain and then down to the emerald around Mikhail's neck. "You like it?"

"I love it Henri! But zen you apparently saw zat when we were shopping, 'ow you managed to buy eet wizout me seeing I do not know, but I love eet," Mikhail smiled wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and pressing a gentle kiss to Harry's cheek.

"It's a beautiful gift," Leon's amused voice made Harry remember that Mikhail had not been alone when Harry and Neville had aparated in before he had jumped on Harry. Coughing he smiled embarrassed.

"Hello," He smiled weakly holding out his hand.

"Its good to see you again," Leon smiled warmly shaking his hand.

"Neville," Lucius nodded shaking Neville's hand who was looking as amused as Leon.

"Lucius, its good to see you," Neville nodded.

"Draco and Narcissa had tickets to a show, they apologised for not being able to make it to supper," Lucius said as he took Harry's hand.

"It was a little short notice to make the offer," Harry shook his head in understanding.

"How waz your afternoon?" Mikhail asked softly brushing his fingers down Harry's cheek.

"It was ok, headache inducing, its good to see you tonight," Harry closed his eyes as pressed their foreheads together.

"I knew zere waz something," Mikhail frowned burrowing his fingers into Harry's hair and scraping gently through it soothingly.

"I'm fine, just a little tired," Harry assured him squeezed his waist.

"Come, lets sit down," Neville motioned into the restaurant. "We have our table ready,"

"I'm ok," Harry assured Mikhail kissing him before leading him into the restaurant.

"Were you at the bank long?" Leon asked concerned as they took their seats and the three Malfoy's watched Harry and Neville both take deep drinks from their wine glasses almost simultaneously.

"We only got out forty minutes ago, that's why we were running late I'm afraid," Neville groaned as he sank a little into his seat.

"You both look tired," Lucius said, actually looking between them concerned.

"It was a long meeting, we had a lot of details to go through," Harry huffed.

"Dumbledore?" Mikhail asked concerned linking his fingers with Harry's.

"Oh yes," Harry groaned.

"I am disliking zis man more and more," Mikhail scowled.

"Join the club," Neville nodded.

"You have both been quite busy today it would seem then," Leon looked between the two of them.

"Yes, and I am starved!" Harry groaned when he saw the waiter coming over to them.

"Goblins are harsh task masters," Neville assured Mikhail who was looking concerned still.

"Mikhail, and Lucius and Draco were telling me that you are a parseltongue Harry," Leon said as soon as the waiter walked away.

"Yes," Harry nodded looking at the man cautiously.

"I find it a fascinating talent, did you know I have been writing a book on the founders for the last ten years, I have been doing a lot of research into them. I would love to get to speak to you about what the talent is actually like how it works," Leon said, a spark of intellectual fascination in his eyes.

"Sure, that would be interesting. Do you have anything on where the talent came from?" Harry asked curiously.

"I have some yes, some of it is obvious rubbish but quite interesting in their own rights. Have you yourself looked into it?" Leon asked. They paused when the waiter brought their meals before Harry answered.

"I have done some research into it, though mainly as the fact that it is a bloodline inheritance that has been passed on through a curse," Harry shrugged digging happily into his food while trying his best to maintain his manners. It would seem that any manners himself and Neville slipped up on the Malfoys let slip considering their afternoon.

"What conclusions did you reach?" Leon asked once Harry and Neville had inhaled enough to sate their immediate hunger.

"I mainly researched if it would last, I didn't want to buy a dangerous snake only for my gift to disappear, and I also was curious as to whether it would be passed on through my bloodline," Harry watched amused as the Malfoys perked up, this clearly not having occurred to them before.

"And?" Lucius asked, losing all masks of nonchalance and leaning forwards like an eager school boy listening to his favourite story.

"It would seem that nine generations back the Potter line mixed with a second generation of the Slytherin line, when Voldemort attacked me and the curse backfired it caused a mingling of our magic for a second held in suspension together. Voldemort's magic triggered my own Parseltongue abilities which were a small potential in my blood. The ability is mines so it won't fade and should be passed down my line as a bloodline inheritance," Harry explained.

"The Potters married into the Slytherin line?" Lucius asked shocked.

"Yup,"

"Zo our children would also be parseltongues?" Mikhail asked thoughtfully.

"I…" Harry coughed as his face flushed when his mind jumped to images of Mikhail pregnant with his child. "Yes they would be,"

"Mikhail, perhaps you should watch what you say, you would not want to give you're intended a heart attack before you can get him to the bonding alter," Leon said, clearly highly amused.

"What?" Mikhail frowned looking confusedly between his father and Harry.

"I was right, Malfoys are evil," Harry groaned covering his face as Leon started laughing, Lucius smothering his behind his napkin.

"What?" Mikhail demanded. The dark red that deliciously stained Mikhail's cheeks were worth the embarrassment he himself was feeling.

"So Neville, your words indicate that you also have business here in Paris?" Lucius asked taking pity on Harry.

"Yes, I'm trying to gain my own Lordship," Neville smiled.

"You are not waiting the year till it would be yours anyway?" Leon frowned a little.

"I fear that if I wait that year my Grandmother will sink her claws into the regency and I will not see Lordship until her deathbed is cold," Neville scowled.

"There have been some concern among the Wizengamot that you would not be receiving your rightful claim next year, the same with Harry," Lucius admitted.

"Plus we're going to be more of a force to be reckoned with if we both have our Lordships," Neville added nodding to Harry who raised his glass in toast.

"I believe the next year is going to be very interesting," Lucius hummed raising his own glass.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You will be busy all day?" Mikhail whined as he clung to Harry's arm, the pout on his face making Harry want to call all the meetings off. But he knew that if he was to give the future to Mikhail that he had promised him and the Malfoys, and the future he had promised himself he would provide his future husband, it was needed.

"I am sorry, there is no way around it, we're both going to be in meetings literally all day, I'm seeing about seven different people tomorrow," Harry shook his head.

"I do not want to go a day wizout seeing you while I can Henri!" Mikhail cried out, tugging on Harry's lapels.

"I will have more time on Friday to spend with you though, you will have me nearly all day then, perhaps we can do something special," Harry suggested twirling a lock of Mikhail's hair round his finger.

"Fine," Mikhail huffed, turning his head to try and hide his disappointment.

"Hey, don't lets part like this tonight, I promise, there will not be many days like tomorrow, I will make sure of it," Harry promised raising Mikhail's chin with his finger.

"I'm zorry Henir, I just…eets…I want to spend my time wiz you," Mikhail sighed, humming contentedly when Harry hugged him close.

"And you think I would rather be spending my time with stuffy old men and Goblins than with you? Never. But it needs to be done if I am to give us a future," Harry assured Mikhail.

"I will zee you Friday?" Mikhail asked.

"I will collect you for breakfast?" Harry smiled kissing Mikhail's cheek softly, moving down till he could capture his lips.

"I will wait and long for you till zen," Mikhail nodded. He went to step away but turned and threw his arms around Harry's neck kissing him deeply. "Zo you do not forget about me till Friday," He said, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"That is definitely not happening now!" Harry laughed breathlessly.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mikhail, will you stop sulking, please it is only a day!" Leon groaned putting his book down and glaring at his son.

"And we only have five weeks until Henri ees back at 'ogwarts and I only get to zee 'im on ze weekends zat 'e can get 'ere!" Mikhail snapped throwing himself onto the sofa.

"I'm sure Harry will try and get every weekend he can," Narcissa assured her nephew.

"He's besotted with you, its amusing,"

"And why eez eet zo amusing?!" Mikhail glared at his cousin who blinked.

"Potter…Harry has never shown any really interest in anyone before. The only one was Cho Chang and really that was more respect for her than anything else I think, I mean they had one date. Everyone wondered if he was going to turn out to be a lone wolf sort of thing, and really no one was shocked considering Granger and Weasley wouldn't really let anyone that close to Harry that they didn't approve of first, namely anyone not called Ginny Weasley. But he didn't show any interest, till you. He looks at you like you personally hung the stars and moon by hand cousin, you have nothing to worry about," Draco rolled his eyes towards the end.

"I just…'e ees so kind and 'andsom and funny and charming and we talk for 'ours and 'ours and never get bored, I just want to be wiz him as much as I can," Mikhail sighed.

"Of course you do Mikhail, Lucius and I were like that, your Mammon and Papa were. You have found the person you click with, we all understand," Narcissa assured him.

"Eet ees silly, I 'ave only known 'im a few days and I am missing 'im already! Ze time we are parted for school ees going to be hell!" Mikhail admitted.

"Oh son, you will manage, and I do not think it will be that long anyway before he is making his request for your bonding," Leon shook his head tugging his son against his side.

"I is sorry Master, but I is being asked to bring this!" The House elf that broke their soft conversation an hour later squeaked as she held out a letter to Mikhail. Frowning confused he took and opened the letter before gasping excitedly.

"Henri ees 'ere, on ze beach! May I go Papa?!" Mikhail looked at his father pleadingly.

"Only if I escort you down and speak to Harry first," Leon sighed after a few moments. Mikhail squealed excitedly hugging his father and then tugging him to his feet.

Both the Malfoy men gasped when they got halfway down the steps that led to their beach and saw what Harry had done. A white blanket had been laid out on the beach, almost glowing in the moonlight and the light of the dozens of candles Harry had set out around it. Standing in front of it clearly waiting was Harry. When they reached him both men could see he looked tired, but a smiled softly when he saw Mikhail, bowing his head politely to Leon, not looking at all surprised to see him there.

"I understand that this is pushing the boundaries of your lenience for allowing myself and Mikhail freedom to be unchaperoned, but it has been a long day and I have missed him greatly, I hoped that we would be able to spend at least an hour with each other today," Harry said as soon as he met them coming off the steps. Leon searched the young man's face, carefully open and allowing his inspection.

"You have two hours before Mikhail needs to be back at the house, I shall allow this meeting to be unchaperoned because I trust you both," Leon nodded. "Enjoy your time together," He added softly, kissing Mikhail on the cheek before turning and making his way back up the steps.

"I have missed you today Mon petit ami," Harry said taking a white rose from behind his back and holding it out to Mikhail who gasped happily.

"Merci Henri, I 'ave missed you as well, zo much," He sighed going eagerly into the embrace Harry pulled him into, just content to be held and offer the warmth and comfort that Harry clearly needed. Neither of them saw or felt Leon's eyes watching them for a few moments longer with a soft, happy smile on his face before he turned and carried on up the stairs. He had wished that Mikhail would be older when he was courted, but he could not wish this away when his son had someone who clearly doted on him, and whom he felt so much for already in return.

"I'm sorry to turn up so late in the evening," Harry apologised pulling back a little.

"Non, I am glad to get to zee you zis evening, and zis ees beautiful Henri!" Mikhail shook his head looking around the area.

"I wanted to do something special for you," Harry smiled shyly taking Mikhail's hand and leading him to the blanket. They both toed off their shoes on the edge, Harry groaning a little when he saw that Mikhail was barefoot, he was even sexier like that!

Once they were in the centre, the candles parted and then reforming to let them safely passed, Harry drew Mikhail to him and leant down for a long, much needed kiss that spoke of the separation that they had both felt that day.

Eventually they settled on the blanket, Mikhail laughing when Harry produced a picnic basket.

"Its not much, its way passed supper, but I thought some fruit and white wine while we sit will be nice," Harry shrugged.

"Eet ees perfect!" Mikhail assured him kissing his neck. Harry groaned at the innocently arousing action and busied himself setting out their things. Mikhail hummed contentedly wriggling his toes as he felt the heating charms sinking into his skin while the wine warmed him from the inside. Harry smiled as he pressed another blackcurrant to his lips before leaning so he was hovering over where Mikhail was lying on the blanket. The kiss surprised Mikhail, Harry's tongue seriously licking into his mouth and then chasing the taste of the fruit and wine thoroughly.

"Zis ees a perfect night Henri, I missed you so much today," Mikhail sighed happily linking their fingers together with one hand while he carried on running his fingers through Harry's hair were his head was pillowed on Mikhail's stomach.

"I missed you as well, ridiculously so. Neville practically through me out of our rooms this evening before I had even finished packing everything," Harry snickered raising their hands to kiss the back of Mikhail's even as he refused to open his eyes, enjoying the presence of Mikhail on his tired body.

"You are working zo 'ard, I wish I could take zome of eet from your shoulders," Mikhail frowned a little.

"This, just being with you makes it much easier to cope with, and knowing that I have someone to fight for to get all this to fall into place makes it easier as well. I'm going to bring enough trouble to your life, Dumbledore is definitely going to kick up some sort of a fuss about us, the least I can do is make sure that our future is secure," Harry admitted softly.

"I am 'appy just wiz you, I zink Henri that you could take me to ze muggle world and make me live wizout magic, and I would ztill be content," Mikhail shook his head.

"And yet I want to give you the world and everything in it," Mikhail gulped when fiery green eyes opened and met his, his older intended spinning and crawling up his body like the predator Mikhail suddenly realised he was. For all his kindness and warmth Harry had power and a danger lingering under his skin that excited Mikhail even more, his arms already reaching up beseechingly to accept Harry and the kiss he pressed to his needy lips. "I would clothe you in silk…drape you in jewels…feed you the finest meals…house you in castles and mansions…" Harry murmured between kisses.

"Just you…just want you Henri…" Mikhail whimpered as the kisses lit his body on fire.

"You have me, and you always will," Harry said seriously, pulling back to rest their foreheads together before it could get out of hand.

"I will 'old you to zat Henri!" Mikhail smiled tracing Harry's features as he caught his breath.

"Good," Harry nodded kissing him softly again. He dropped onto the blanket and held his arm out in invitation, Mikhail quickly wriggling until he was tucked against Harry's side.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Will I still see you for breakfast?" Mikhail asked, trying to prolong their time, even as they stood at his front door, knowing his father was likely on the other side waiting.

"Yes, though I am tired, would it be ok if I collect you at 0900?" Harry asked.

"Per'aps…" Mikhail started to say before stopping biting his lip.

"Yes?" Harry smiled hugging him a little tighter.

"Why do we not 'ave breakfast 'ere, my family will all be 'ere but you can bring Neville, and maybe we could spend ze day in ze gardens or on ze beach? You need to relax and walking around zomewhere will not do that," Mikhail suggested.

"That sounds like a lovely day. so 0900 tomorrow?" Harry answered.

"0900," Mikhail nodded happily leaning up to steal one more kiss.

"Mikhail put the boy down and let him go home to sleep before I am scraping him off the front step. You will see him tomorrow!" Leon's teasing voice broke them apart, Harry stepping back grinning guiltily.

"I will see you tomorrow, thank you again for your trust," Harry bowed slightly, and with one last kisses apparated out.

"Papa!" Mikhail glared as soon as Harry was gone.

"Its my job to embarrass you at least a little during this. You should ask Lucius what I did to him when he was courting Narcissa," Leon snickered pulling his son inside and closing the door. "I'm glad you had a good evening," He added softly seeing the smile Mikhail wasn't able to stop.

"Merci for trusting us. I love you,"

"And I you. I am glad you're happy," Leon pulled Mikhail into a tight hug saying everything he couldn't put into words.


	5. Moving Forwards, Dumbledore and Abraxus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N For the sakes of this story Lucius was not the one that gave Ginny the diary in the Chamber of Secrets, normally I can talk my way out of that one, but for the sakes of this story it just does not fit with the Malfoys I want to write. Also I have decided that Voldemort was killed in the fight at the Ministry in book 5, there may be mention to it in the story. Also Lucius was not present during the battle.

Chapter Five

'Henri,' Mikhail reached out with a wide smile as Neville and Harry reached the table the Malfoy family were seated at on the balcony. His smile got wider when Harry bent down to brush a gentle kiss over his lips in greeting. 'You are still looking tired,' He said concerned.

'I am fine, yesterday was just a long day,' Harry shook his head.

'Was it at least worth the headache it seems to have given you?' Narcissa asked gently as Harry and Neville sat down, Harry smiling as Mikhail claimed his hand and linked their fingers together. He ran his thumb gently over the top of soft knuckles as he nodded his thanks to Draco who handed him a cup of tea.

'It was eventually. My estates are in more than a little of a mess, as were my business. Right now we are having to comb through twenty years of paperwork and records with a fine toothed comb,' Harry huffed.

'Twenty?' Leon frowned.

'It appears my father was not very good with managing the estates himself, and then when he and my mother went into hiding, they handed over the running of everything to Dumbledore,' Harry winced.

'Did they...'

'Enough talk of zat until after breakfast, Henri and Neville need to relax, not too spend more time talking zis matter over,' Mikhail frowned as he started loaded Harry's plate up with food. 'And you need to eat somezing!'

'Yes dear,' Harry smiled happily leaning in to kiss Mikhail to make his small frown disappear.

'Mikhail is right, our apologies. So Harry, how many grandchildren can I expect?' Leon smirked as Mikhail made a wounded noise and Harry started choking, again.

'Papa!'

'Quite a few if I get my way,' Harry answered as he cleared his lungs.

'Henri! Do not answer!' Mikhail cried horrified.

'Harry has always wanted a big family, the current betting pool in Gryffindor is between 4-6,' Neville hummed.

'Don't you ztart!' Mikhail threatened pointing a finger at the Gryffindor before blinking and turning to Harry. 'I am not delivering eight babies Henri!'

'I do not want eight, three or four,' Harry laughed at the horrified expression on Mikhail's face.

'I have heard that some muggle raised gay wizards still look to muggle born women to carry their children,' Draco said before yelping when Harry kicked him underneath the table.

'Mikhail and I, and Leon and I, have already discussed that in so many words. I would never betray Mikhail like that, our children will be our children,' Harry said firmly.

'Just making sure myself,' Draco pouted. Harry however was focussed on gently brushing the hair from Mikhail's eyes, watching the relief replace the panic that had formed.

'I'm fairly sure that Harry would blood adopt before betraying his vows like that,' Neville added for his friend.

'I want children,' Mikhail shook his head.

'At least you would have the money to support that many children,' Narcissa added.

'Oh I plan on spoiling them rotten,' Harry grinned.

'And my cousin,' Draco snorted as Harry just grinned at him unrepentant. 'So, golden boy, how did your head end up floating in Hogsmeade when you were supposed to be in the castle?' Draco demanded. Harry blinked at him for a second before he and Neville burst out laughing.

'You have been trying to figure that out since third year?' Harry managed to ask.

'I dislike puzzles and riddles I can not figure out. How did you do it? And for that matter, how in Merlin's beard do you manage to sneak around the castle? The Slytherins have wagers going, from you having been in training with the Unspeakables since you were three, to you being a heir to one of the Founders and being able to manipulate the wards of the castle around yourself,' Draco groaned.

'With theories like that the truth is actually boring,' Harry laughed settling his arm along the back of Mikhail's chair as he teased his cousin.

'I don't care, I just want to know,' Draco pouted.

'As for how I got into Hogsmeade, I know tunnels leading out of Hogwarts, one comes out in the middle of Honeydukes cellar, another into the Shrieking Shack. How I get around without getting caught, mostly, is I have an old family heirloom, an invisibility cloak,' Harry grinned as Draco blinked at him before face palming.

'None of us thought of an invisibility cloak,' Draco grumbled.

'Want to know something as interesting?' Neville offered leaning into Draco conspiratorial.

'Go on,' DRaco grinned.

'Harry also knows where the kitchens are,'

'How is hat possible? Even the teachers do not know!' Narcissa demanded eagerly.

'I will show you both come September do not worry. I know pretty much every inch of the castle to be honest,' Harry smirked mischievously.

'Tell uz of zome of your adventures Henri, Draco haz told uz bits,' Mikhail requested. The hopeful look on his face Harry was sure he would never be able to refuse, especially as his younger intended had no idea what he was doing to Harry's system. Shaking his head ruefully he scanned his mind for some of his tamer adventures to entertain Mikhail and the other Malfoys.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------Harry and Neville had just finished narrating one of their adventures when a large, familiar owl hooted as it swooped down to land on Neville's shoulder. The Malfoys all noted how the two tensed, harry leaning forwards slightly where he had been relaxed back against his seat.

Neville plucked the letter quickly from and owl and scanned it over before sighing and passing it o Harry.

'Damn it!' Harry cursed.

'That man does not give up!' Neville grumbled.

'It might be time to call in a couple of favours,' Harry sighed scanning through the letter again.

'Kingsley?' Neville suggested.

'I think so, we need to wrap this up in some legal matters a little longer,' Harry nodded.

'Is everything ok?' Leon asked concerned.

'Our apologies, just a small hiccup in our plans,' Harry grimaced.

'Is there anything that we could do aid you?' Lucius asked. Harry looked at him considering before shaking his head.

'I do not wish to cause you any problems,'

'You are to be family, a blind and deaf man could easily see that. In this family priority is always first and foremost to each other. If you need help then it is no problem at all. You do not need to do this by yourselves,' Narcissa said firmly.

'I have years of political experience, anything you need or want to know, you just need to ask,' Lucius nodded. Mikhail squeezed his hand as he smiled softly at him.

'Thank you, I will take you up on that,' Harry nodded.

'Is everything ok for this matter?' Leon asked concerned.

'Yes, this is just a forewarning from Luna, we will start putting things into place tomorrow,' Neville shrugged.

'Lovegood?' Draco frowned.

'Yup, she is keeping an eye on things for us,' Harry grinned at Neville who chortled, clearly some in joke passing between them.

'So...you are working to put all of your estates into order?' Lucius asked after a few moments.

'Uncle! You can not 'elp yourself,' Mikhail shook his head amused.

'My brother is one of those boring people who actually enjoy talking politics and business,' Leon grinned amused.

'Ok, true or false, you know the secret of the Shrieking Shack?' Draco asked leaning forwards.

'True,' Harry laughed.

'Are you going to tell us?' Draco pouted.

'What is the information worth to you?' Harry smirked.

'Very Slytherin Harry, very Slytherin,' Narcissa laughed.

'Actually I do have a question for you Narcissa,' Harry hummed thoughtfully wrapping his arm around Mikhail as he snuggled into his side now that they had all finished their breakfast.

'Of course,' Narcissa perked up interested.

'Are you up to date on the rules regarding animal and magical beast kills and the ownership rights of the person that killed it,' Harry paused dramatically as Neville leant back to enjoy the expression on the faces of the Malfoys. 'And would you be able to help me in harvesting and selling Basilisk parts,'

Sure enough all five Malfoys choked before spluttering nearly as one.

'Basilisk? How big?!'

'About twenty feet, maybe twenty five,' Harry hummed thoughtfully.

'You killed a twenty five foot Basilisk?!' Leon was actually gawping at Harry, all Malfoy decorum lost.

'When I was twelve,' Harry nodded.

'In the Chamber of Secrets,' Neville added helpfully setting into place another round of choking and spluttering.

'You know where the Chamber of Secrets is? It actually exists?!' Leon fired out excitedly.

'Henri, I zink my Papa just fell in love wiz you,' Mikhail laughed. 'You really fought a Basilisk at douze?' Mikhail frowned slightly.

'Yup, one of my Dumbledore assisted adventures,' Harry rolled his eyes.

'Ow did you survive?' Mikhail breathed shaking his head.

'With my normal skill of sheer dumb luck to be honest, and a lot of help from Fawkes Dumbledore's phoenix,'

'What happened? Can you tell us the story?' Draco asked softly. 'I always wondered what had actually happened with that whole thing, Dumbledore dropped hints of course that it was something to do with you but he completely sealed shut any rumours of the fact that it was actually the Chamber of Secrets and what the beast was,'

'It was connected to Voldemort,' Harry said softly looking around the table. So far all of them had managed to avoid bringing up the main bone of contention between them and he was not willing to risk the peace and growing relationship that they had built.

'That man was mad and power hungry, too much for even a very Slytherin Malfoy to stomach,' Lucius grimaced.

'If you could even call him a man,' Narcissa sneered. Harry considered before nodding and telling them the story of the Chamber of Secrets. As he told of his battle with the Basilisk, trying to smooth over it a little bit Mikhail's fingers started to bite deeper into his arm, and his worry was clear in his eyes.

'Henri...' He breathed out when Harry finally finished. He gripped Harry's sleeve and tugged up his sleeve to reveal the round and puckered scar that had been left from the fang that had gone through his arm, even with Fawkes' tears. 'I forbid anymore of zese adventures, you are to be boring and not turn me grey early! Mon dieu, wait till Grand-Pere 'ears about zis!' Mikhail shook his head.

'Grand-pere? There is another Malfoy to meet?' Harry groaned pathetically breaking the stunned tension that had built around his story.

'Oui,' Mikhail grinned evilly.

'And Mikhail is the baby of the family,' Draco chortled.

'Mon dieu,' Harry huffed slumping down into his seat.

'I told you you do not make life easy for yourself,' Neville laughed patting Harry commiserating on the back.

''E will likely want to meet you before ze end of ze zummer,' Mikhail kissed Harry's cheek sweetly.

'You are lucky you are more than worth all these intimidating relatives around you,' Harry sighed before smiling softly.

'Oh dear Merlin I feel sick,' Draco laughed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
'Henri?' Mikhail asked softly as they walked around the garden, they had finally escaped the others, Harry leaving Neville in the more than capable hands of Draco, though he had received a glare for his nudge towards the blonde. The two of them were walking hand in hand through the beautiful gardens that were on Leon's manor. Mikhail had been quiet and thoughtful so Harry had just waited for the blonde to speak merely enjoying his presence.

'Oui?' Harry smiled turning his attention back onto Mikhail.

'Once we are...if we are married, where do you plan on uz living?' Mikhail asked softly not meeting Harry's eyes.

'When we are married, I had not really thought about it. Where ever we want to. Due to my estates and businesses in Britain we will have to spend a couple of months a year there, but aside from that I have no real ties there. Why is there somewhere you would like?' Harry stopped and turned to face Mikhail toying with one of the loose golden curls he loved.

'You will be my 'usband and lord, what you...'

'Mikhail,' Harry stopped him firmly tugging gently on the curl to make him look a him. 'Do you really think that I would decide where we live and just expect you to be happy with it?' Harry asked firmly.

'Non...I do not know. You are from Britain, Neville is zere, you may want to live zere,' Mikhail sighed shrugging.

'Mikhail we are wizards, portkeys, apparating, floo means I will be able to stay in contact with my friends no problem. I don't have any real ties to that country or strong desire to stay there. If you wanted to live in a different country every month then I would buy you as big a manor as you want in every country,' Harry grinned. 'As it is, perhaps, a manor here?' He suggested wrapping his arms around Mikhail's waist.

'Would you be 'appy 'ere?' Mikhail asked combing his fingers through Harry's inky black hair causing emerald green eyes to flicker shut.

'Where ever you are, I will be happy. As it is I love this country, and this area. I would love to raise a family here,' Harry smiled.

'Merci Henri,' Mikhail breathed out raising himself onto his toes to seal their lips together as a weight lifted from his heart.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
The teasing they received when Harry returned Mikhail to their others with stubble rash burn was worth the kisses and time he had got to have with Mikhail. Seeing that delicious blush on his intended's pale cheeks was also well worth it.

Mikhail smiled softly at Harry as they sat down on a bench in the small garden area that the others had moved to. It was a lovely space, surrounded by white rose bushes there was a small area of benches and swings in painted white. The smell alone was beautiful and something that made Harry think of Mikhail. Roses and the salty freshness of the sea.

He shifted comfortably when Mikhail snuggled into his side, moving almost on instinct to lift his arm and wrap it around Mikhail's shoulders to allow the smaller body closer to his.

'Alright enough, what were you speaking about?' Mikhail scolded as they were teased.

'Neville was just telling us a few more of Harry's adventures actually,' Leon raised an eyebrow at the dark haired man who gulped and in turn glared at Neville.

'You broke Sirius out of Hogwarts and helped him escape right under the Minister of Magics nose?' Narcissa sked with a smile.

'On the back of a Hippogryff?!' Draco added.

'Henri?!' Mikhail turned around to look at Harry who grimaced and tried to smile at him.

'Yes,' He admitted.

'Under ze Ministries noze?' Mikhail gawped.

'Yes,'

'On a Hippogryff?'

'Yes,'

'You do realize eef you do anyzing like zat once we are married, when you do zings like zat, I will make your life 'ell!' Mikhail groaned.

'Yes sir,' Harry grinned dipping down to quickly kiss Mikhail.

'Finally someone who will be able to keep you under control!' Neville laughed. 'I hope you know that myself and the rest of Harry's friends are relying on you Mikhail,'

'I shall take zat zeriously,' Mikhail nodded but his eyes were glittering, especially when Harry threw the biscuit he had just picked up to eat at him.

'You have your work cut out for you cousin,' Draco snorted, before blinking when a ginger nut bounced off of his head.

\---------------------------------------------------------------  
'Why don't you meet us for supper? We shouldn't be too long in our meeting but the likelihood is that it could over run,' Harry said as he and Neville stood ready to apparate out later in the afternoon.

'We will pay for this meal, you will get fed up paying for us,' Leon said.

'We don't mind, and you are the ones that keep providing breakfast and lunch for us,' Neville shook his head.

'You work too 'ard Henri,' Mikhail huffed.

'It will be worth it,' Harry smiled curling one of Mikhail's golden locks around his finger.

'Worth eet?' Mikhail tilted his head.

'Getting everything into place for our future,' Harry smirked leaning forwards to kiss Mikhail slowly and deeply.

'Honestly Potter, if you carry on kissing my cousin without ensuring that you shave properly he's going to end up spending a small fortune in potions to sooth that rash!' Draco drawled from where the others were standing a little away from them allowing a little privacy.

'I'm sorry Mikhail, I should have been more careful and made sure I shaved,' Harry frowned a little rubbing his thumb over Mikhail's jaw line that was indeed a little red.

'Henri,' Mikhail tutted reaching up to twine his fingers through Harry's hair and tugged him down into a kiss before moving to whisper into his ear. 'I quite like ze feeling of your stubble when we sucer la poire...and after I love ze feeling, ze burn knowing 'ow I got eet,'

'You're going to kill me,' Harry sighed tightening his arms around his blond minx's waist and breathed in the scent he could not get enough of.

'I'm going to have to prise you apart I'm afraid, we can not be late for this meeting, especially if we want to make it in time for supper,' Neville said gently noticing the look on his friend's face. Harry nodded and gently kissed Mikhail one last time before he made his way around the the other Malfoys to say goodbye before he and Neville apparated out.

\------------------------------------------------------------------  
'Harry, may I make a suggestion?' Harry looked up from where he had been rubbing his eyes tiredly to Neville who was looking thoughtfully at him. It had been another very long day of meetings and he was not in a good mood considering over the last few days this had been common place. meaning he wasn't getting as long as he wanted with Mikhail, but today had been terrible, he had seen his blonde intend for breakfast and then he had been locked up in meetings the rest of the day.

'Nev?' Harry blinked over at him confused at his tone.

'I saw your face when you were with Mikhail. Harry, you are...I have not seen you happier. Perhaps...'

'Nev you are my closet friend, my brother, you can say anything to me,' Harry frowned.

'It is nothing bad. Just a suggestion, perhaps while we are here you should look into your family heirlooms to find one to gift to Mikhail,'

'That is a serious declaration, do you think it is too soon?' Harry worried his lip and leant back as Neville brought up the matter he had been considering.

'It has been two weeks Harry, and it really doesn't need a seer to see where this is heading. A serious declaration of intent would impress Leon and the others not the mention I am fairly sure that you would make Mikhail exceedingly happy,' Neville smiled and the grin that crept over Harry's face.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
'I should not have opened my big mouth!' Neville groaned dropping onto his back in the middle of all the items surrounding them.

'Shut up and help you oaf!' Harry groaned himself.

'This is what you get when you try to pick through eight to nine hundred years of family heirlooms from two ridiculously wealthy old families,' Neville huffed kicking out to try and pat away Harry as he tried to hit his leg.

'Perhaps none of these are really suitable, perhaps...'

'Harry!' Neville groaned thrashing a little on the floor in pure frustration.

'Its just perhaps not a ring maybe a watch...or this cup!' Harry held up a truly hideous cup that had Neville burst out laughing.

'Oh dear Merlin Harry, no!' Neville waved his wand and sent everything around them, a fair amount, to the sides of the room except ree items that Harry had returned to more than any of the others.

'Nev...' Harry frowned at the three of them.

'Harry you need to choose one of these!' Neville said firmly, trying desperately not to cave when large puppy dog eyes turned to him. 'Do not make me floo Fleur!'

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mikhail's smile was beautiful as he stepped towards Harry. The dark haired Lord felt all the nerves that he had been feeling swept away and leant down to steal the kiss that he had been longing for since their last one.

'Henri?' Mikhail frowned stroking a finger of Harry's brown.

'I'm fine,' Harry shook his head.

'Zere ees zomething wrong,' Mikhail shook his head.

'How do you know?' Harry asked curiously.

'I can zee eet!' Mikhail frowned at Harry scanning over his face.

'Its nothing bad I promise, I am just a little...nervous. I will tell you in a little bit, I promise,' Harry assured him even as a silly grin crept over his lips at the knowledge that Mikhail could so easily see through the facade that had been able to fool Dumbledore for so long.

'Promise?' Mikhail pushed.

'I promise,' Harry stole one more kiss before reaching out to shake Leon's hand as he came over.

'Harry, how was your afternoon?' Leon smiled.

'Long and painful,' Neville grumbled as he started his making his way to their table before laughing when Harry shot a stinging hex at him.

'Erm...' Lucius looked between the two of them.

'Ignore him, he thinks he's amusing,' Harry sniffed tilting his nose up in a perfect imitation of Draco. He grinned when Draco snorted as he sat down, while Mikhail burst out laughing at the sight.

'I take it you had much fun at your meeting,' Leon raised an eye brow amused as he watched Harry seating Mikhail before sitting down himself.

'Ugh, it was interesting to say the least,' Harry huffed.

'Papa! Talk at ze table!' Mikhail huffed.

'Mikhail I am curious, they have been in meetings all day,' Leon pouted a little at his son.

'Its ok, I don't mind, I actually have a small favour to ask Lucius,' Harry smiled talking Mikhail's hand and kissing the back of it. Sighing exasperated Mikhail shook his head and poured harry a glass of wine with his free hand as he watched his uncle perking up.

'Of course,' Lucius nodded.

'Do you have any contacts within the Daily Prophet and the media department of the Ministry? We have most of our plans into place now and all the paper work ready to go. But we need to take control of the media and get ahead of anything that Dumbledore will do to try and discredit us,' Neville asked.

'Of course, I will send out owls to them straight away to get them ready for when you are. Do you mind me asking what sort of plans you have for Dumbledore?' Lucius asked looking between the two of them.

'Well we're well aware of the fact that even with my...exaulted title as Defeater-of-You-Know-Who, we are battling against the powerful, kind and all knowing image that Dumbledore presents. So our best way to get ahead of this will be to leak things that will discredit him, get there first,' Harry explained.

'We were actually thinking about starting to leak things now, so that by the time we are ready to make our move and seize control of our Lordships his position will already be weakened,' Neville hummed taking a good sip of wine himself and nodding as the waiter approached their table with their starters.

'By the time we make our moves it will be too late for him to realise the extent of our plans,' Harry smirked.

'What information could you 'ave zat would discredit 'im zo much?' Mikhail asked curiously, ignoring his own rules. Harry smiled as Mikhail automatically placed the tomatoes he didn't like onto Harry's plate.

'Well we have the fact that he used to practice dark magic,' Neville said making Harry snicker. And Neville called him the drama queen, he wanted to get the full shock value for these revelations as well.

'What? He practiced Dark Magic? After all that rubbish he has pushed through the Wizengamot about how Dark Magic is evil?!' Leon spluttered.

'And he tried to gain control and immortality by looking for the Deathly Hallows,' Harry took his cue.

'Ze Deathly 'Allows, from ze children's ztory?' Mikhail frowned.

'Mm hm, he believed that they were true,' Harry nodded before holding his fork out to Mikhail for him to try a little of his starter.

'Plus he was involved in the death of his sister, he could have been the one that killed her,' Neville smirked as all five Malfoys blinked at him completely stunned.

'He had a sister?' Draco gasped.

'He was involved in her death?' Lucius added.

'Yes, that information we got from Aberforth,' Harry nodded.

'His brother?' Narcissa gasped.

'Not to mention the fact that Grindelwald was his lover,' Neville started laughing as all Malfoy decorum was lost as they openly gawped at him.

'You have proof?!' Lucius demanded, his eyes gleaming as he realised the political bomb they were holding in their hands and asking his help to release.

'Again we heard it all from Aberforth, though of course we know that his reputation is less than stellar,' Neville sighed. Indulging his friend Harry waited until Lucius looked a little disappointed before finishing.

'All thanks to Dumbledore, which is why he quite happily provided us with the love letters between the two he stole, as well as letters that incriminate Dumbledore in Grindelwald's plots,'

'Holy fucking Merlin,' Draco breathed out.

'Draco!' Narcissa scolded, but the expression on her face said that she was thinking exactly the same thing.

'Do you think that will help us in discrediting him?' Harry smirked at Lucius and received one in return.

'Most definitely!'

\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
The rest of the meal was spent discussing the finer details of the information that Harry and Neville had on Dumbledore, and the plans that they had in using it. Lucius was almost giddy by the time they had finished the meal, and the Slytherins were looking at the two of them with a whole new respect.

Lucius was planning to write letters and owl them to his contacts as soon as he got back t the house, most of the letters mostly written out in his head. Harry was a little disturbed by the dreamy look on Lucius' face, Narcissa looking at her husband with fond amusement.

Harry glanced to Neville who nodded encouragingly at him. Turning back to Leon he straightened his robes.

'I would like to escort Mikhail home and speak for you if you don't mind Leon?' Harry requested making Mikhail look at him sharply. Leon appeared to be trying to drill into his mind with his stare.

'Of course I don't mind,' Leon nodded.

'Henri?' Mikhail asked taking his hand.

'You'll find out in a minute,' Harry managed to smile but it was decidedly nervous. Mikhail looked at him nervously himself but nodded and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist for him to apparate them out.

Lucius, Narcissa and Draco discretely disappeared into the house while Leon led Harry and Mikhail into the living room. Mikhail kept a tight hold on Harry's hand looking nervously at him, and even Leon was looking a little concerned. Harry tugged Mikhail back underneath his arm to try and show him that he had nothing to worry about, before taking a deep breath and meeting Leon's eyes.

'I know that it has only been two weeks since I started courting Mikhail, hut during that time I have never been more sure of anything in my life. I am falling in love with your son, and I know I want to be with him. I'm working as hard as i am to try and ensure our future is the best I can supply for us. I would like to show my feelings and intention towards Mikhail with this,'

Mikhail gasped as he saw the crest on the box that Harry pulled from his pocket, his fingers going up to cover his lips as he looked up into Harry's green eyes to make sure that he was understanding properly. Harry was looking firmly at Mikhail now and so missed the soft smile Leon gave them.

'I would like to present you with a gift of my family history, as a declaration of my intention to make you a part of my family,' Harry smiled holding the box out to Mikhail, before adding slightly off of tradition. 'As soon as possible preferably,'

Mikhail laughed slightly stunned as he reached out slowly to take the box from Harry with trembling fingers. Looking up at Harry one last time he looked down as he pulled back to lid of the box and gasped delightedly at the ring sitting there.

'I hope you like it, I think I tortured Neville trying to pick the right gift for you. Merlin help me when it comes to choosing your engagement ring,' Harry said softly.

'Eet ees...eet ees beautiful Henri,' Mikhail breathed out reaching out to touch the fire opal set into a beautiful silver band engraved with an ivy pattern.

'It is a well given gift, and one that is well received,' Leon smiled happily, the joy on Mikhail's face and the glow in his eyes clear to see.

Harry took the ring from the box and slipped it onto Mikhail's right index finger. Remembering is reading he took a step back and bowed before placing a kiss over the ring and then on Mikhail's hand.

'I shall allow you half an hour. I shall see you tomorrow Harry,' Leon squeezed Harry's shoulder and brushed his fingers over his son's cheek with a warm smile before leaving the room.

'Henri!' Mikhail threw himself into Harry's arms as soon as Leon left the room pressing kisses to Harry's face, lips, anywhere he could reach. Harry wrapped his arms around Mikhail's waist to steady him when he wrapped his legs around Harry waist.

Harry groaned when Mikhail's lips finally met his and stayed there in a deep kiss. He could not stop himself from tightening around Mikhail's smaller waist, one hand sliding underneath Mikhail's shirt brush over the bare skin there. The gasp received in response drove his lust higher and he could not stop himself from pressing Mikhail against a wall close by to them.

Mikhail arched into him, tightening his legs around Harry's waist, his fingers clenching in Harry's hair as his lips demanded even more from his intended, something was only too willing to provide.

Things could have easily gotten out of hand, lust was moving like fire through their veins and it was quite clear how much they wanted each other, but as he rocked against Mikhail he felt the flesh warmed metal of his ring on Mikhail's finger, and sense returned to him for long enough to pull away gasping from the temptation of Mikhail's lips and to rest his head on his shoulder.

'Henri?' Mikhail accept and voice were heavier with lust, the sound severely trying to Harry's resistance but he forced his hands to set Mikhail on his feet and he forced his legs a few steps back.

'Mikhail, I got carried away,' Harry said shakily.

'Henri, you...' Uncertainty shone in Mikhail's eyes, enough to have Harry stepping forwards again to cup Mikhail's face and press a heated but quick kiss there that said everything he was feeling.

'I would like nothing more than to be with you, to see what you look like in passion, to hear the noises you would make, to feel you naked against me, to be inside of you. But I would not dishonour you or your name like that,' Harry said firmly.

'Merci Henri...even eef I hate you a little right now,' Mikhail laughed as he lifted a trembling hand to his chest.

'I hate myself a little right now,' Harry huffed out a breath. 'But you are more than worth the wait. I should go before my half an hour is up,' Harry sighed.

'I shall see you tomorrow Henri,' Mikhail eased closer into a hug which Harry happily accepted, holding him closer. Both ignored the still burning demands of their bodies and simply sank into the warmth of the other.

'I will see you tomorrow,' Harry brushed the hair from Mikhail's eyes before kissing one last time and stepped away.

'Sweet dreams Henri,'

'Oh I am sure they will be,' Harry grinned as Mikhail's laughter followed him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry and Neville were a little confused when Mikhail and DRaco met them at the apparation point instead of the House elf that normally greeted them. Harry was especially nervous when he saw the gleam in Draco's eyes, it was what normally had him diving for cover in potions knowing something had been added to his cauldron that was going to go boom.

'Very nice ring Harry, well chosen and well thought out. The ring that belonged to the Slytherin that married into your family,' Draco hummed as they started walking towards the balcony.

'Actually I chose it because it reminded me of Mikhail,' Harry shrugged brushing his finger over the ring.

'Eet reminded you of me?' Mikhail asked curiously.

'The opal, its beautiful and delicate, but fiery and glows so brightly, and its stronger than its looked. Its survived thousands of years,' Harry smiled.

'I know, its shocking to know that he can actually say things like that isn't it,' Neville grinned at Draco seeing the stunned expression on his face.

'Ow do you mean?' Mikhail frowned.

'Harry is not known for his outstanding verbose skills,' Neville laughed as his friend glared at him.

'Well except when we were exchanging insults,' Draco chuckled.

'I do not recall you standing there quietly yourself,' Harry snorted.

'Of course not,' Draco sniffed.

When they stepped out onto the balcony both Gryffindors did a quick mental calculation and realised that there was an extra blonde head sitting at the table then their should be. Harry turned to look at Mikhail who was already watching him nervously.

'You are so whipped,' Neville hissed as he watched harry giving in to the pleading in Mikhail's eyes.

'Henri, zis ees my Grand-pere Abraxus Malfoy, Grand-pere zis is my Henri,'

Harry felt a warm glow at Mikhail's introduction of him, though it did not help the fear that went through him as icy blue eyes turned on him and looked him up and down. In the corner of his eye he watched Neville actually step behind Draco, but he was terrified to take his eyes from the imposing man in front of him. Apparently Malfoys matured well with age.

'Harry Potter-Black. You are interested in my Grandson?' Abraxus raised his eye brow. Even holding onto a walking stick and sitting down the man gave off power and Harry had to swallow, gripping onto Mikhail's hand, before answering.

'Not interested sir no, I am falling in love with him,'

'Hmm...and you are planning on standing up to Dumbledore and showing him for the fraud he is?'

'Every intention, yes,' Harry nodded a little too quickly.

'It is a good job you will have a family such as ours behind you then isn't it lad. Sit down, sit down no need to hover. Mikhail has been telling me you have been busy getting your estate into order,' Abraxus suddenly smiled and waved them into a seat. Harry gratefully sat down, his legs feeling a little shaky.

'Merci, you did wonderfully,' Mikhail sat quickly beside him, kissing him on the cheek.

'I think my heart just stopped,' Harry chuckled weakly.

'And you Neville Longbottom, you are claiming your Lordship as well?' Abraxus turned to the Longbottom heir who gulped and nodded.

'If I do not, I will not see it for a long time,'

'I would be very interested in hearing your plans and what you have been up to,' Abraxus said settling better into his seat.

'Grand-pere! Not at ze table! Henri works too 'ard right now! 'E needs to take time and relax, 'e does not need to be talking about zis while 'e ees eating!' Mikhail said firmly.

'Quite right Mikhail, my apologies, after breakfast,' Abraxus smiled adoring at his grandson before Harry could say anything at all.

'Do you 'av meetings today Henri?' Mikhail asked.

'I have one that i must attend, but in light of your Grand-pere being here, the others I can move to a different day,' Harry smiled.

'No worries for that lad, I will be here for a fair while, we have plenty of time to get to know each other,' Abraxus shook his head. Harry was quite curious how the old man managed to make that sound like both an honest interest and a threat. And from the glare Mikhail was giving the unruffled and amused looking man, that was on purpose.

He had a feeling that Abraxus' visit was going to be very interesting, especially if the look he caught Leon and Lucius exchanging was anything to go by.


	6. Grandpere, Family and Plans

"He's not that bad you know?" Draco said coming up behind Harry causing the dark haired teen to jump slightly. Turning to glare at the grinning blonde he took his eyes away from his own blonde and his Grandfather where they were looking through the shelves of a bookshop.

"I'm fairly sure he is planning on eating me, if that wasn't so unMalfoy. Instead I think he's going to kill me and hide the body where no one will ever find it," Harry snorted.

"He probably has about seven different hiding places and methods planned for if you break Mikhail's heart," Draco shrugged. "Mikhail is the youngest, we have all been over protective of him,"

"See," Harry pouted slightly as he turned to look at Mikhail again.

"I said if you hurt him, and at the risk of having an emotional heart to heart and breaking some universal law, I am more than sure that that is something that you wouldn't do. Keep him happy and Grandfather will love you," Draco nudged their shoulders together.

"I am falling in love with him," Harry admitted softly, his green eyes intent as he watched his intended laughing.

"I wouldn't be shocked if you removed the falling," Draco snorted.

"Huh? Harry blinked turning back to look at him.

"I wish someone would look at me the way that you look at Mikhail. You never do anything by halves Harry, and the way that you look at him leaves no one in doubt about how you are feeling. And to put that over active mind of yours at rest I am fairly sure that Grandfather is already mostly won over by you," Draco smirked when Harry looked at him hopefully.

"Really? What am I doing right?" Harry asked. When Draco smirked he narrowed his eyes knowing that he had walked into a plan. "Alright, as you are clearly not giving me this little pep talk purely out of concern for your cousin and his future happiness, what is the information worth?" Harry rolled asked.

"Nice try on the guilt trip, but as this is a win/win situation I don't feel that guilty about using your dramatic angsting and worry over being murdered to my advantage. Its worth some information that I want," Draco shrugged gracefully.

"Go on then, what do you want to know in return for your wisdom?" Harry grumbled to himself.

"How does Neville feel about me?" Draco asked, to Harry's amusement a light blush lighting up his cheeks.

"As in?" Harry asked innocently.

"You know how I mean!" Draco snapped blushing darker.

"He is interested in you, but he thinks that you wouldn't be interested in him, no matter how much I tell him to the opposite. You need to be a little clearer in your interest," Harry said simply.

"He is interested," Draco smiled a little.

"Yes, the pair of you are impossible, now fill your end of the bargain!" Harry demanded.

"Since last year Mikhail has been...low, has he told you about..."

"He told me about that moronic bastard yes," Harry grit out.

"Right well since then he hasn't quite been himself, quieter and a little sadder. We were all a little worried about him. But since the two of you have been together he has been glowing again, he smiles and laughs more. That alone has earned you a lot of points with the family," Draco said softly his eyes sadly on his cousin. "Mikhail, he is strong and scary when he needs to be, he can be wicked with a wand and his spells, he has a mean streak in his like any Malfoy when he needs to have one, but he is more like his mother, when he lets people in he opens his heart fully to them leaving himself open to a lot of hurt,"

"Good job I intend never to hurt him then isn't it," Harry said firmly. He clapped Draco on the shoulder before standing and making his way over to Mikhail and Abraxus.

"Henri!" Mikhail spluttered shocked when the book he had been carefully looking through was plucked from his hands. "Where are you going?"

"To the till," Harry grinned walking backwards as Mikhail trailed him.

"Why?" Mikhail frowned before groaning when Harry placed the book down onto the counter. "Henri!"

"You have been looking it over for the last ten minutes," Harry shook his head.

"You do not need to!" Mikhail shook his head even as he smiled at Harry.

"I know, I want to," Harry darted forwards to steal a quick kiss.

"You are terrible!" Mikhail sighed.

"I know," Harry said unrepentantly hugging Mikhail against him as they stepped away from the till, Mikhail's book tucked into his pocket.

"You are not meant to admit eet!" Mikhail huffed shaking his head against Harry's chest as he hugged him around his waist.

"And why should the lad not spoil you?" Abraxus asked stepping up next to him.

"'E does not need to!" Mikhail argued.

"But he wants to," Harry smiled.

"There, that was a beautiful book," Abraxus smiled.

"And an expensive one!" Mikhail rolled his eyes.

"So Harry are you a reader?" Abraxus asked looking at Harry with that gleam in his eye that said the answer Harry was about to give was going to be marked against the running tally of pros and cons that the eldest Malfoy had running for him.

"Yes I am, perhaps not as much as Mikhail, but I do enjoy reading," Harry nodded.

"Is there nothing here that interests you?" Abraxus raised his eye brow.

"Probably, that is why I am not tempting myself by looking. I have a lot of reading to get through at the minute, I can't afford to distract myself," Harry shrugged.

"What reading?" Mikhail asked curiously.

"Things for my Lordship, laws and such that I need to know, courting books and laws, as well as trying to get ahead of the reading for next year so that I can keep my grades up to their best when I am going to hopefully be away from the grounds as much as possible," Harry explained.

"You need to read up on your Lordship?" Abraxus frowned.

"Yes I had not been informed of them until very recently," Harry glanced down to Mikhail confused, he thought Abraxus would have been told that.

"That is ridiculous, things like this are happening more and more, now that the classes have been removed as an option from Hogwarts there are more and more unprepared idiots turning up at the Wizengamot thinking that being a Lord or Lady means getting to sit around all day making decisions for the Wizarding world," Abraxus ranted.

"Grandpere ees very against ze removal of the pureblood tranditions from 'Ogwarts," Mikhail explained.

"I am planning on petitioning against that myself, as well as suggesting to the Wizengamot at one of my first meetings that a council be set up to watch over Lords and Ladies, particularly those half or fully orphaned, to make sure that they are kept informed on their inheritance, and to make sure that the regent is not taking advantage of their position, as Neville's grandmother has. That woman has become too fond of the power she holds," Harry explained.

"Now that is going to be a very interesting meeting to attend to. You will of course have the support of Lucius and our group when the time comes for you to make that suggestion," Abraxus nodded approvingly. When he turned to snatch the book Draco was heading to the till with to pay for his older grandson Mikhail hugged Harry tighter and grinned happily up at him.

 

"I just lost my will to live, just kill me now please!" Harry groaned.

"I think I will join you," Neville huffed throwing the papers in his hand onto the table.

"Ees everyzing ok? I could 'ear your wounded bull noises from the 'allway?" Mikhail asked popping his head into the living room that Neville and Harry were using to do some paperwork that had been dropped off to them to be filled out with urgency during breakfast.

"I do not sound like a wounded bull," Harry pouted. "And if you could get a cushion and press it to my face until I stop thrashing it will be greatly appreciated,"

"Don't be so dramatic Potter," Draco drawled wandering in with his cousin. Mikhail made his way over to Harry, curling up on his lap and cuddling close as he looked at Harry concerned.

"Will you stop calling me dramatic," Harry pouted.

"You are dramatic," Draco shrugged settling down right next to Neville and started massaging his shoulders.

"Coming from you that is insulting," Harry snorted.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Draco narrowed his eyes. Harry looked at Draco for a second before he gripped his arm and started flailing around as dramatically as possible without upsetting Mikhail from his lap.

"Oh my arm! My arm! Its going to fall off! Oh its been severed! Its hanging off! Its hanging off! I'm going to lose it! I'm going to die! Oh I'm going to die!"

"Stop it! I was 13! Stop laughing!" Draco huffed digging his fingers a little harder into Neville's shaking shoulders.

"Eet was quite a good impression cousin," Mikhail said through his own laughter as Harry settled back in a graceful sprawl against the sofa with a grin.

"Don't encourage him! If he thinks you find it funny he will do it more!" Draco pouted but his eyes were shining with amusement.

"Do what more?" Lucius asked as he and Leon wandered into the room.

"Don't worry, we are well aware of how tiring and frustrating these things can be," Leon waved his hand at Harry when he started moving to try and straighten himself up.

"Henri was doing impressions of Draco, 'e ees very good!" Mikhail laughed curling himself comfortably against Harry's chest.

"I can imagine," Lucius chuckled.

"I'm getting ganged up on!" Draco pouted.

"Don't worry I'll protect you from them, I have plenty of embarrassing stories of Harry," Neville patted Draco's knee, getting a smile and blush from the blonde. Mikhail frowned questioningly at Harry when he grinned at the interaction but Harry shook his head and gave him a quick kiss.

"How is it going?" Abraxus asked as he walked into the living room.

"We need a break," Harry sighed eyeing the paper work with distaste.

"Is everything ok?" Lucius asked.

"Dumbledore is trying to move funds from one of my estates to a vault that we have managed to track down as belonging to a company Dumbeldore actually owns. We're splitting between needing to try and place everything into place to seize control of his company when the time is right and to stop this transfer of money collapsing the estate and making 150 people homeless," Harry sighed covering his face. He hummed when Mikhail's lips pressed to his forehead and then he started massaging Harry's temple for him.

"Would you...would you mind if I take a look? I might be able to help," Lucius asked, actually sounding hesitant enough to make Harry open his eyes and look at the man. He realised that even though they had been growing closer, perhaps even becoming friends, he had asked for Lucius' help regarding the press, but he had never really asked Lucius for proper help before, or let him get involved in his work.

"I would appreciate that, I have a few ideas, but I need to make the best move to avoid alerting Dumbledore before I am ready," Harry explained motioning to the paperwork on the table. A tension that had built up in the room eased and Lucius leant forwards to pick up the paperwork and started flicking through it with experienced eyes.

"Merlin he made a mess didn't he, you have made an impressive job sorting this out in just three weeks!" Lucius exclaimed as he started flicking through the paperwork even quicker.

"Tell me about it, its in knots!" Harry sighed as Mikhail started massaging his temples again.

"You really have made a good job of sorting through this so far, there are a few places though I would go in a slightly different direction," Lucius looked at Harry. The teen leant forwards, wrapping his arm around Mikhail's waist to keep him where he was and looked at Lucius expectantly.

 

"'ere," Mikhail smiled pressing a plate into Harry's hand.

"Thank you," Harry said distractedly, but turned to press a kiss to Mikhail's lips, before he turned back to talking things through with Lucius.

"That's a good idea, but if you put into place a section 19 dash 6 it will go through a lot smoother," Lucius explained pointing to the section he was talking about. Harry hummed and reread the section before nodding with a smile and scribbling something down onto a spare piece of parchment.

"What about here? If I apply the section 19 dash 6 here and a section 20 dash 4 here, that would strengthen my case woudn't it?" Harry asked pointing to another part.

"What about adding a section 21 'ere and applying zee 19 dash 6 'ere," Mikhail suggested pointing over Harry's shoulder to the part he meant. Harry looked over before grinning and kissing Mikhail.

"Brains and beauty," Harry said appreciative.

 

"Thank Merlin that is done, now I just need a quick visit to the solicitor tomorrow. Thank you for all your help," Harry smiled to them as they watched Mikhail's owl flying away.

"May I mak a suggestion to you?" Abraxus asked as Leon handed round glasses of wine to wash down the last of their supper.

"Of course," Harry nodded.

"This is the daughter of a very good friend of mines, her father helped me and his daughter has taken over the family business. She is very good at press control and a brilliant solicitor, better than my friend I would say," Abraxus handed over a card to Harry.

"Hmm, my current solicitor was one advised to me by the bank, but I am slightly worried that he isn't really ready to handle the fallout that all this will cause," Harry hummed thoughtfully.

"He is excited about the idea but we aren't sure that he is going to be able to handle the reality of it," Neville agreed.

"Eet sounds like you need zomeone more reliable Henri," Mikhail frowned as he linked their fingers together and rested against Harry's side. "You need zomeone you know you can rely on,"

"You're right, I will set up a meeting with Mrs...Kirth-Vale and see how we get on," Harry nodded looking at the card. He settled back against the sofa hugging Mikhail close to him and settled into a more relaxing evening.

 

"'Arry Potter!" The shout had them turning quickly, Harry's eyes widening.

"Fleur? Bill?" He asked grinning and stepping across the road to where the couple were. "What are you guys doing here?" He grinned as he hugged them.

"Fleur wanted to get our rings from a jweler here, her family have been buying their rings and jewlery from his family for generations, so we're here for the day," Bill explained.

"Henri?" Mikhail asked uncertainly from behind them.

"Mikhail, this is Bill and Fleur," Harry reached back and took Mikhail's hand bringing him to his side and wrapping his arm around his waist to make him feel make secure. "Guys, this is Mikhail,"

"The famous Mikhail who has managed to tame our harry, it is a pleasure to meet you," Bill grinned taking Mikhail's hand and kissing the back of it.

"Eet ees wonderful to meet you Mikhail, we 'ave been 'earing a lot about you," Fleur swooped down in a cloud of silk blonde hair to kiss Mikhail's cheeks.

"You 'av been talking about me?" Mikhail smiled shyly at Harry.

"We have been hearing all about you when we call to check up on him!" Bill nodded.

"I need to talk to someone about you, and I think Neville is about ready to kill me..."

"He waxes poetic about your eyes, and your smile and your intelligence a lot!" Bill piped in.

"...And Fleur likes to know everything that is going on in my life, so they get to listen to me talking about you," Harry smiled ignoring Bill.

"Henri 'as told me a lot about you, eet ees good to meet you. And I should zay merci for encouraging 'im to come 'ere," Mikhail smiled still a little shyly at the two of them.

"Come you should come wiz uz!" Fleur grinned.

 

"I think your fiance is trying to hurry things along," harry grinned as he watched mIkhail and Fleur looking throguh the seemingly endless amounts of rings.

"Not that I think you need speeding up anymore, you are heading at a nearly inappropriate rate," Bill smirked at the dark haired teen.

"I want him," Harry shrugged.

"I felt the same about Fleur to be honest, from the moment I saw her at the tournament I knew that I was going to marry her, it was just a matter of waiting, getting the war out the way," Bill agreed.

"Erm..." Harry winced.

"What?" Bill frowned.

"I just realised it seems that we have similar tastes looks wise, Mikhail is a male version of Fleur," Harry nodded to where the two of them were standing examining a ring.

"Merlin you're right,/I'm not sure if that is disturbing or not," Bill laughed.

"Hey, I think it says we have good tatse, sexy, blonde, French with brilliant personalities," Harry nodded.

"The accent is very sexy isn't it," Bill whispered.

"Oh yes! Merlin every time Mikhail speaks to me, I swear I just want to kiss him within an inch of his life," Harry nodded.

"It doesn't get any better trust me, every time Fleur speaks I swear I get a shiver," Bill told him.

"I think I am ruined for any other accent," Harry snickered.

"What are you two talking about?" Fleur demanded making both of them sit up straight from where they had been sitting with their heads together whispering.

"Nothing!" They both said similtaniously.

"Eef eet ees nozing why are you looking zo guilty?" Mikhail raised his eye brow. He and Felur exchanged a look when Harry and Bill started laughing like a pair of school boys.

"Never mind, come look at zees," Fleur shook her head fondly waving Bill over.

"You two seem to be getting on well," Harry smiled at Mikhail as the elder couple moved over to the counter.

"I like zem, zo zey are very big frere et soeur," Mikhail laughed sliding onto Harry's knee and ignoring the chair Bill had left free. Harry just smiled and wound his arms around Mikhail's waist, it seemed to be a favourite thing for Mikhail to do and Harry wasn't complaining. There was something comforting about the warm weight of his intended on his knee, being surrounded by Mikhail's warmth and scent. Not to mention getting to hold him close.

"They are aren't they. Fleur took me under her wing at the triwizard tournament, she saw how lost I was and adopted me," Harry said fondly.

"Zey make a good couple," Mikhail said looking at the two, Bill was grinning and while Fleur was rolling her eyes, there was a fond smile tugging at her lips.

"They do, they're happy together," Harry agreed.

"Zo, I saw a few rings zat I liked," Mikhail said slowly.

"Hmmm, is that right? Would you like to come back here when the time is right?" Harry asked.

"I would, zey are beautiful rings. I zaw one zat would zuit you," Mikhail said lifting Harry's hand and rubbing his thumb over his ring finger. "But, until zen I did get zis,"

Harry blinked down at his right hand to see a ring sitting there that Mikhail had managed to slip onto the ring finger on that hand. The band was simple enough, silver but there were beautiful star shaped silver diamonds in the centre of the ring.

"Its amazing," Harry breathed.

"Ze stars reminded me of our date on ze beach, I wanted you to have zomething to zay zat you are mines as I am yours," Mikhail smiled kissing Harry sweetly.

"I love it thank you," Harry said when they parted looking back at the ring.

"Good," Mikhail smiled but there was a light blush on his cheeks that Harry couldn't resist kissing.

 

"Eet was wonderful meeting you finally Mikhail, you must write and floo!" Fleur demanded kissing Mikhail's cheeks.

"Of course, eet was wonderful getting to meet you both," Mikhail smiled as Bill pulled him in for a hug.

"I'm glad you found each other, you go well together. Look after him for us Mikhail," Bill mock whisepred at the end.

"Don't worry, Neville 'as already charged me wiz zat," Mikhail said seriously.

"I don't need looking after that badly," Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes you do," The three others said making him pout.

 

Harry groaned as he rolled to his feet and stumbled through the hotel room to the front door, tugging it open and squinting out. What he saw hoever had him blanching, and very aware of the fact that he was standing in the doorway wearing only his boxer shorts, with mad bed hair and pillow creases probably still on his face.

"Mikhail! Leon?" He spluttered.

"I am taking it your meeting ran very late last night?" Abraxus asked as he stepped into view as well, completing Harry's morning.

"Yes...and I am taking it I forgot about an engagment?" Harry groaned rubbing his face tiredly.

"Do not worry lad, it was only breakfast, how about you go and have a shower and we order room service up here this morning?" Abraxus said patting Harry on the shoulder. Harry blinked after him a little shocked, he seemed genuianly concerned about him as he nudged him out the way to walk into the room. Leon winked at him with a smirk seeing the stunned expression. Mikhail however was very busy staring at his chest. He felt something in his stomach clench when Mikhail licked his lips before meeting his eyes.

"Morning Henri," Mikhail said a little breathlessly.

"Good morning," harry bent to kiss Mikhail good morning as he always did. He frowned confused and a little hurt when Mikhail pressed his hand to his chest and pushed him back.

"Eef you kiss me, I will do zmething zat my fazer and grandpere will not agree wiz!" Mikhail said before his eyes flicked down to where his hand was still pressed to Harry's chest. With a quite impressive blush he pulled it away, reaching up to tuck a lock of hair behind his ear.

"Why exactly is Mr Potter mostly naked and looking as though he is just awake?" Narcissa asked sounding amused as she and Draco walked down the corridor towards them.

"Our meeting ran very late last nght, I slept in and completely forgot our breakfast I'm afraid. It appears that we are having room service here," Harry managed to pull himself together after clearing his throat to respond.

"Nice boxers Potter," Draco smirked as they walked into the room, smirking at the snitch boxers.

"Shove off Malfoy," Harry said without any heat, and followed by a massive yawn.

"I think you are about to give poor Mikhail a heart attack," Narcissa pated Harry on the shoulder as he finished stretching the kinks and aches out of his back.

"Huh?" Harry turned to find Mikhail a deep crimson red and hurrying towards where his father and grandpere were opening all the curtains.

"Harry? Whats going on? What time is it?" Neville yawned stumbling out of his bedroom, too only wearing boxers and bed head.

"You have a little bit of drool," Harry patted Draco on the shoulder with a smirk.

"He's definitely lost all that puppy fat hasn't he..." Draco breathed out blinking at Neville's stomach.

"And Just think about it, if you don't put your finger out, someone else is going to realise and snap him up," Harry sighed before walking off to his bedroom to shower feeling very pleased with himself.

 

"So you and Selina got on ok?" Narcissa asked as they sat on the balcony sorting through all of the breakfast dishes and meals that they had ordered on the table.

"We did, I have hired her as my solicitor and have explained to my old one that we no longer need him. She is amazing! And I think she is really going to relish in this case," Harry nodded as he piled his plate full of panckes, battling with Neville over who was going to get to the syrup first.

"She is more than willing to take on my case as well, she thinks there is a very good chance of gainng back my Lordship within a month or two at the most," Neville added, skillfully avoiding being stabbed by Harry's fork as he managed to get the syrup.

"She is a very impressive woman, we sorted through a lot of things yestrday that we have been wading through with our old solicitor. This should be wrapped up and ready to go quicker than I was expecting," Harry said happily.

"And you are ready for the repercusions that could follow your actions, the repercusions that Dumbledore may try and throw at you?" Abraxus asked.

"As much as we can plan for. As of September 1st Dumbledore will have absolutely no authority over me besides that of a Headmaster, and after speaking to Selina I feel more confident at being able to side track any interferences he tries to make using that limited amount of power," Harry hummed.

"'e won't try and 'urt you will 'e?" Mikhail asked concerned touching his fingers to Harry's cheek. Harry took his hand and kissed his finger tips before linking their fingers together as he looked at Mikhail considering his answer.

"Yes there is a chance that he can try and hurt me. Dumbledore is used to getting his own way, and to winning. He will know that it is me who is destroying his reputation and revealing his deepest secrets even without putting my name to them. This loss of control, and when he realises that he can not gain it back will cause him to lash out. He will have spent the summer worried but still sure of himself. He doesn't know that I know his part in the marriage contract with Ginny, but the fact I didn't go along with the plan will be annoying him. I have Neville, Bill, Fleur, the twins I have others that are watching my back, I am a strong wizard and I have plenty of plan in place to protect myself. Its a shaky situation yes, I have it under the best control that I can," Harry said softly, brushing his thumb gently over Mikhail's cheekbone comfortingly.

"I need a promise Henri," Mikhail said after a moment gripping Harry's hand tightly in both of his. "Promise zat you will be careful, zat you will not take any risks," Mikhail asked.

"I can't promise not to take any risks, to achieve what I need to and get Dumbledore out of our lives risks need to be taken. however I will swear to you that if there is another way I will take it, and I will take no unnecessary risks," Harry vowed.

"I will accept zat," Mikhail ran his thumb over the ring of Harry's finger still wearing a small frown.

"Hey, I have a hell of a lot more to fight for now, I have a lot in me that makes me determined to win this. And I have more people watching my back when I can't," Harry assured him.

"Mother and I will be at Hogwarts don't forget, we aren't going to let anything happen to him," Draco said softly.

"Of course not the lad is family now, we aren't going to let anything happen. Besides that I am looking forward to a wedding it has been far to long since we have had one!" Abraxus grinned while rubbing his hands together excitedly. While Milkhail scolded his grandpere on getting ahead of himself, and that no he and Harry were not going to have a themed wedding Harry stared around the table slightly stunned. A family, yes he seemed to have a knocked together a family somewhere along the way, and one he had realised the other night who were willing tohelp him, unlike the majority of the Weasleys who had followed Dumbledore's orders to allow him to struggle through on his own.

Looking at Mikhail who was now playfully arguing with Draco Harry couldn't stop his smile, yes he had a family now, and one that would hopefully carry on growing.


	7. Clothes shopping, Dreams and Surprises

Chapter seven

Harry was going to go mad, he was actually going to lose his mind. Neville patted his shoulder sympathetically though Harry could sense the amusement coming from him. He scrubbed his eyes and groaned slightly and then pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Henri? What eez ze matter?" Mikhail asked concerned.

"My dear boy, I think you are tormenting your 'Henri'," Abraxus said amused.

"Henri? I do not understand?" Mikhail looked between them confused.

"Please excuse us for a moment?" Harry stood from the chair he had been sitting camped in and looked at Abraxus. He looked a little unhappy but he nodded.

Harry gripped Mikhail's wrist and tugged him back into the changing rooms, yanking shut the door behind them and with an absent wave ensured it locked into place. He dragged Mikhail to him and in a smooth move gripped Mikhail underneath his thighs and lifted him, pinning him against the wall he sealed their lips together.

Mikhail squeaked into his mouth, but when Harry pressed his body close to Mikhail's his fingers quickly burried themselves into Harry's hair and he kissed back furiously. Harry traced his fingers underneath the top that Mikhail was wearing, allowing himself the treat of feeling Mikhail's silk soft skin before he pulled back.

"Henri?" Mikhail's beautiful eyes fluttered open and he looked at Harry confused.

"Watching you walking around in those damned trousers, and these silk tops that highlight your chest...you have driven me nuts!" Harry groaned.

"You...oh!" Mikhail blushed darkly when Harry shifted his hips and he was able to feel through Harry's deep blue robes exactly what he had been doing to him. "Henri!" Mikhail groaned rolling his hips a little.

"Mikhail," Harry growled kissing Mikhail deeply again, gripping tightly onto the man he was falling in love with.

Fifteen minutes later Harry and Mikhail stepped out of the changing room to face the smirks from Neville and the raised eyebrow from Abraxus, especially when he saw the stubble burn his youngest grandson was supporting.

"Hem, we will take all of this pile thank you," Harry muttered to the store manager who looked like she was fighting between looking scandelised and amused.

"Henri..."

"I know, I don't need to, but I want to," Harry smiled.

"Henri zis eez not why I wanted you to come shopping wiz me!" Mikhail frowned.

"I know its not, Mikhail, I know you aren't after my money, and the people close to me do too. I want to spoil you because I am falling in love with you," Harry said softly.

"You are eempossilbe!" Mikhail groaned.

"I know, welcome to the rest of our life hopefully," Harry chuckled leaning down to kiss Mikhail gently before making his way over to the till.

"Grandpere!" Mikhail turned to the other two. "Neville!"

"Mikhail, he does this because he wants to, not because he thinks he has to, or because he thinks he needs to win you with it. If he did, he wouldn't have chosen you in the first place," Neville patted him on the shoulder.

"I do not understand eem!" Mikhail said to his grandfather as Neville made his way over to help Harry shrink down all the bags the cloths were being packed into.

"From what I can understand of that young man, he's had a lot of people that want him for his fame, his money, his name, his blood, his political position, his magical strength...with you, he has found someone who wants none of that, and so he wants to give you it all. I have a feeling that that boy hasn't had many people to share his life, and fortune, with who haven't asked for it and expected it. I'm proud of you Mikhail, you are one of very few people, and definitely the only Malfoy, who can look at that boy and see purely love and the potential of a happy future together. You have given him more than you can ever imagine," Abraxus explained softly wrapping his arm around Mikhail's shoulder.

The youngest Malfoy took in his Grandfather's words as he looked at Harry smiling and laughing with Neville as they shrunk the last of the bags after levitating the rest into it. Then Harry turned to look at him, his green eyes brightening and filling with a certain warmth when they locked onto Mikhail, a bright and warm smile changing from the teasing one he had been wearing with Neville. His expression softened and he stepped towards Mikhail, his arms already reaching out to take Mikhail into them.

Mikhail tilted his head back already accepting and eager for the kiss that Harry was leaning in to give him. When they parted Harry held out the shrunken bag containing all of his new clothes, Mikhail accepted the bag without arguing this time before leaning up to press his lips to Harry's gently.

"Merci," Harry blinked at him for the difference before he smiled even wider.

"You're welcome. Shall we try that restaurant for lunch now?"

"That sounds good to me, my old bones need a rest more often now," Abraxus groaned.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry blinked awake at the feeling of fingers running through his hair, shifting on the sofa he blinked again to try and get his eyes to focus. Seeing beautiful blonde hair and those blue eyes he loved he felt an automatic smile lifting his lips.

"Henri?" Mikhail asked as harry seemed to be going back to sleep again.

"Hmm?" Harry managed to hum. There was silence for a little while and then gentle lips were pressed his his, he could feel skin warmed metal resting against his cheek, his ring on Mikhail's finger.

Reaching up blindly he combed his fingers into Mikhail's hair and pulled him down for another kiss.  
"Henri,"

"Is this a dream?" Harry asked sleepily.

"Do you dream of me often Henri?" Mikhail's voice was seductively soft.

"Of course I do," Harry smiled. "Wait Mikhail?" Harry opned his eyes again to meet sheepish ones.

"Zorry Henri!" Mikhail blushed.

"If you want to know my dreams you just need to ask," Harry laughed reaching out to brush his cheek. As he woke properly he realised that he was lying on the sofa, stretched out from the nap he had been taking, and Mikhail was sitting on the floor beside him.

"I zink zat way leads the path to trouble," Mikhail laughed

"Indeed, if you two weren't so sickly sweet I would be having a heart attack at this sight," Leon drawled as he walked into the room. "How are you feeling now Harry?"

"Bit better for the nap, thank you. I'm sorry for interrupting our day," Harry yawned as he sat up.

"Don't be silly, you are working far too hard," Leon scolded gently pressing his hand to Harry's forehead with a small concerned frown. "Your fever has eased,"

"I'm fine honestly, just shouldn't pull an all nighter," Harry grimaced.

"No you shouldn't, you and Neville are staying here tonight," Abraxus said walking into the room himself.

"I.."

"No arguing Henri, Neville az already agreed, and Uncle Lucius eez looking over ze paper work for you and finishing eet, zat way you just need to look over eet," Mikhail said firmly.

"But.."

"You don't have to do all this by yourself now Harry," Abraxus said gently placing his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"We are undoubtedly going to be family, lean on us a little bit, let us take some of the strain from your shoulders. Its what we are here for," Leon smiled.

"Thank you," Harry smiled shyly.

"You work zo ard Henri, we want to help," Mikhail kissed his cheek linking their fingers together.

"Its worth it, but you're right, I can lean on you a little more. Thank you," Harry sighed resting his forehead against Mikhail's temple and breathed in the scent he was becoming addicted to.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Merci," Mikhail took the rose and carefully tucked it into the top of the braid he had his hair twisted into. "Where are we Henri?" He asked looking up at the gates as Harry greeted Leon and Abraxus.

"A surprise, come on," Harry took Mikhail's hand and waved the gates open, just managing to cover up his smile as Abraxus looked at him impressed.

"This place is beautiful, I love the gardens," Leon noted as they made their way up the driveway, looking at the wide open spaces beside them. The lap of waves and the crashing of them against the cliff face could be heard clearly, the cliff top that the house they were approaching was built on looked right out over the sea with the house being built on a sheer drop.

"Are we visiting someone here?" Abraxus asked looking around the grounds and up to the house as they got closer.

"Actually, we're looking at the house, I have put a bid in on it, but I want to make sure that you like it before I confirm the bid,"

"Zis..." Mikhail looked at him with wide eyes before looking around at the beautiful gardens and the massive house again.

"This is...its so close to my house," Leon stated wide eyed and looking at Harry with hope in his eyes.

"Mikhail didn't want to move too far away from you, and I have nothing to keep me in Britain once I graduate, I mentioned to one of the Goblins that I would be looking for somewhere to live here, and they told me about this place," Harry explained as he led the way up the porch steps to the front door. He didn't reach out to help Abraxus as he had a couple of weeks ago going up steps, he had received a sharp whack to the shins and a snap that he was perfectly able to get around still.

"I did not zink you would manage to find something zo close!" Mikhail gasped squeezing Harry's hand excitedly as he turned to look back out over the beautiful gardens while Harry unlocked the front door.

"It was pure luck I mentioned to my accounts manager that I was looking at moving to the area here," Harry said just as the lock clicked open. Mikhail spun around and clung onto Harry's arm as Harry swung the door open.

Harry knew that he was going to do well with this house when the three Malfoy men sucked in a breath at the sight of the entrance hall. Glowing white marble stretched out over the floor with splash of ice blue veins running through it like electricity, straight in front of the door at the end of the massive entrance hall a grand staircase stood, sweeping out in graceful carvings.

Mikhail hurried forwards dragging Harry and stared up the five floors of the mansion to see a sky light in stained glass right above their heads lighting up the entrance hall even more.

"I have spoken to the Goblins about that, I thought we could have our own design put into it, maybe a rose design? There is a stain glass worker in town that is supposed to be fantastic," Harry suggested.

"That would look amazing," Leon nodded still looking around in awe.

"Come on, I want to show you the other reason I think you will love this house," Harry grinned. He led them up the stairs two levels and then to the right of the staircase. Mikhail was practically vibrating with excitement as he took in the different things in the house, the designs and popping his head into the different rooms that they passed. All three Malfoys looked at Harry with excited expectation when he stopped in front of a set of double doors. He let go of Mikhail's hand to open the doors, swinging both of them open at the same time so that they would get the full effect of the room.

"Henri!" Mikhail gasped looking at the room in front of him, he stepped forwards into the room slowly as though scared that it would disappear if he moved too quickly. Harry smiled happily taking Mikhail's hands and leading him fully into the room so that he could get the full effect of the room.

Massive floor to ceiling widows stood at the far end of the room going to length of the two story room lighting it up beautifully. A massive chandelier hung from the ceiling, diamonds and rubies shining beautifully in the sunlight steaming in from the windows.

But the part that had Mikhail's attention was the thousands upon thousands of books lining the entire room. The library was filled one both floors with books on every subject, every genre and a mixture of muggle and wizarding books. Hundreds of different colour bindings created a beautiful image, and the smell of leather and parchment lay sweetly on the air.

And large green marble fireplace stood in the room with a large comfy looking grey sofa in front of it, three grey armchairs that looked like you could sink into them. Tables also sat in the room with comfy looking chairs around them with red velvet on the seat cushions. There were already small piles of books laid out on them to give the impression of home and use.

"Henri..." Mikhail breathed out as he moved to the centre of the room and spun in circles trying to take everything in.

"Do you like it?" Harry smiled already knowing the answer.

"Eet ees!" Mikhail started to say before racing over and throwing himself into Harry's arms. "I love it!"

"Before you agree lets check out the rest of the house, make sure this is what you want," Harry smiled taking Mikhail's hand. He practically had to drag him from the library in the end but the rest of the exploration of the mansion turned out to be just as successful.

"Ok, this is the last room that you need to see," Harry said reaching for the door handle.

"We are at the very top of the house if I am not mistaken?" Leon frowned around clearly trying to get his bearings.

"Correct and right in the centre," Harry nodded before throwing open the double doors. All three Malfoys once again looked awe struck as they took in the room. This was the Master bedroom, and though it was empty of any furniture and the walk in closet was standing empty the potential of the room was obvious. It was built over looking the sea, this room actually hanging over the cliff face below, it was beautiful with its white walled flowing carvings that imitated the waves below. But the best part of the room hit you as soon as you walked in, three sides to the room were completely made out of glass, and the ceiling above them was glass too.

You could feel the creep of cooling charms as soon as you stepped into the room to stop the room getting too hot with so much exposure, and you were treated to the sight of the sky above you and the beautiful landscape of sea and the cliffs around the house. Mikhail raced to the window directly across from them and stared out with wide eyes at the beautiful expanse.

"I thought we could put the bed here, so that you can look out over the sea until you are ready to sleep, or look up at the stars," Harry suggested motioning to the spot in the centre of the room.

"Zat would be perfect! Oh we could find a charm to ztop ze sun from being too bright during ze morning, but let uz not need curtains, and a reading chair, ere right in front of ze windows!" Mikhail said excitedly.

"So you would like it here?" Harry asked wrapping his arms around Mikhail's waist. With a cleared throat Leon and Abraxus disappeared into the walk in closet to allow them privacy.

"I would, eet ees perfect! I love eet Henri," Mikhail sighed resting his head against Harry's chest and looking out the windows. He could just picture them, standing here with all their things around them, of a night time before they were ready to go to bed, cuddling and watching the waves dance against the cliffs while the stars lit above their head one by one.

"Then I will make sure we get it," Harry said firmly.

"You zaid eet waz a bidding?" Mikhail blinked looking up at him.

"Mikhail, you have seen some of my accounts but not all of them, and by the time I am finished suing the arses of certain wizards as Lucius suggested we will be more than able to bid anyone out of the water for this place, I am willing to go a good bit over the start price to make sure it is ours. Plus the old lady's whose house this was is using the money to get herself a nice little cottage with no stairs, so it will be going to a good cause," Harry smiled nuzzling into Mikhail's hair.

"You are zuch a bleeding 'eart Henri," Mikhail laughed squeezing him tightly.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eet was completely amazing! And ze master bedroom! It was huge and ze view! And..." Lucius, Narcissa and Draco nodded as they listened to the description of the house, Leon and Abraxus watching with amused smiles.

"Master, Master Harry's Goblins is being sending this note over for Master Mikhail," A house elf popped into the room with a bow holding out a letter to Mikhail. It was stamped with the official Gringotts seal that only Goblins normally used.

"Well open it!" Leon demanded when his son just stared at the letter in his hands.

"What eef ze are telling me Henri 'as broken ze courtinging?" Mikhail said fearfully.

"Mikhail he was showing you around a house yesterday, he won't have changed his mind since that!" Abraxus snorted.

"But why else would ze Goblins be writing to me from Henri?" Mikhail asked.

"It isn't going to be that!" Draco rolled his eyes snatching the letter and quickly opening it before Mikhail could stop him. "Typical, only Potter could get the Goblins to part with their official letter heads to send a bloody note to you," Draco said scathingly, but he was clearly fighting to hold in his laughter as he held out the letter to Mikhail again.

"A note?" Mikhail blinked.

"Yes, you might want to read it," Draco smiled.

"Merlin! Eet ees ours!" Mikhail squeaked before swearing loudly and descriptively.

"What?!" The others shouted.

"E 'as put eet into my name!" Mikhail choked before stomping over to the fireplace.

"What?" Leon grabbed the letter and read through it. "That boy, 'no matter what happens between us and what choice you make at the end of the courting, the house is yours, and so the house has been put into your name. We just need you at the bank tomorrow to officially sign for it," Leon read out.

"I like him more and more," Abraxus grinned.

"You are encouraging im!" Mikhail snapped before growling when his floo called went unanswered.


	8. Explaining, Articles and Menage a trois

Harry grimaced as Mikhail glared at him and turned away, Leon and Abraxus both winced at him in sympathy, ironically the thing that had put him in the bad books had proven to Abraxus once and for all that he meant well for Mikhail and had put him as a firm favourite for the eldest Malfoy.

"Mikhail..." Harry tried pleadingly.

"What,"

"Please, will you come out with me?" Harry asked, shoulders sagging even more when Mikhail refused to even look at him.

"What? Zo you can try and win my affection by throwing more money at me?! Non!" Mikhail scowled.

"I was not trying to win, or buy, your affections Mikhail, and this is something a little bit different, and something that I have had to go to a bit of trouble to organise," Harry said hoping that Mikhail's natural curiosity would win him over.

"Where would we go?" Mikhail turned slightly, not much but enough to give Harry hope.

"Its a surprise, please," Harry held out his hand. Mikhail looked at the hand and met Harry's eyes with a dark scowl before he turned and stormed off, grabbing his cloak and walking back over, still refusing to look in Harry's direction.

"Good luck," Neville grimaced patting him on the shoulder as they passed, before shrinking back behind Draco when Mikhail turned to glare at him having overheard the comment.

"You will have to take my hand to let me apparate us," Harry sighed when Mikhail glared at his hand again once they were passed the wards. Shooting him another furious look Mikhail reached out and touched his arm making Harry sigh deeper.

When they arrived at the house Mikhail made an angry sound and yanked his hand away from Harry as though it had been burnt.

"You 'av ruined eet! You 'av ruined zis! Our 'ome, and you...you...you try and buy me!" Mikhail snarled angrily, smacking Harry in the chest.

"Are you done?" Harry asked calmly.

"What..." Mikhail blinked at him.

"Good," Harry nodded seemingly taking that as his answer. Mikhail squeaked when he found himself gripped and thrown over Harry's shoulder.

"Henri! Put me down, what are you doing?! Henri you can not manhandle me!" Mikhail shouted trying to kick out, he squeaked even more when one of Harry's hand settled around his legs, the other rested on his bum for purchase.

He fell silent in shock at the forward move as Harry quickly made his way through the house, all the way up to what they had discussed only the other day of being their bedroom. Mikhail smacked Harry in the chest again and stormed into the bedroom before freezing when he noticed the difference in the room. Turning to start shouting at Harry again Mikhail found his intended a lot closer than he had expected, and once again he found himself gripped and lifted, before bouncing onto the sofa coverings that Harry had laid out onto the floor.

"Eef you zink zat you can...seduce me into forgiving you, you know me less well zan I thought!" Mikhail glared at Harry.

"If you think that I am going to seduce you into forgiving me, then you know me less well than I thought," Harry threw back stepping into the room and flicking his wand to light a couple of the candles given the fading light.

"Zen what ees zis about?" Mikhail frowned a little confused.

"This is us sitting together, having some time together and talking about the misunderstanding," Harry said softly, sitting on the egde of the cushions.

"Misunde...you...'ow could you zink I would be ok wiz you doing zat!" Mikhail hissed angrily.

"I knew you would not be happy," Harry sighed.

"You...do you wish to...sabotage our courting?" Mikhail asked softly with a frown.

"What?! Mikhail no!" Harry grasped Mikhail's hand tightly, kissing it and then his wrist gently.

"I don't understand," Mikhail frowned.

"I had a choice to make, and I knew it was a risk and you would not be happy with me, but it was worth the risk anyway. Mikhail I have a great hope that you in a couple of months time when it is appropriate of me to ask, will agree to marry me. And a couple of months after that, perhaps a Yule wedding, we will be married. And this house will be our house, it won't matter whose name it is in that case. But should it come around that you decide not to marry me, I want to know that you are secure and that you have something that will be yours, something that will give you somewhere of your own," Harry tried to explain.

"Henri...you are a fool," Mikhail sighed. When hurt flashed in green eyes and Harry tried to pull away Mikhail held on tighter. "But I love you, and I love zat you want to make sure I am 'appy and safe. But zis ees too much, please Henri, eef eet makes you happier, put eet in both our names, equal owners!" Mikhail pleaded.

"Mikhail I want this to be something for you," Harry frowned.

"And I want zis to be our 'ome. Henri, I love zat you are so kind and so generous, I love zat you care zo much. But I want us to look at zis as a chance for both of us, together!" Mikhail tried to make him understand.

"Ok, I will speak to the Goblins," Harry frowned.

"Merci, I don't want zis to...come between us yes?" Mikhail asked nervously.

"No I understand, I just...sometimes I don't know what I am doing, and I feel like I am going to let you down," Harry sighed dropping back onto the cushions. He smiled when the scent of lemon and honey filled his senses and Mikhail curled himself comfortably on top of Harry. The older teen quickly wrapped his arms around Mikhail and hugged him closely, before relaxing his grip and little and started to play with the ends of Mikhail's beautiful hair.

"I worry too, zat you will realise I am not worth all zis fuss, and my scary family. Zat you are making more changes to your life zan I am for zis courting. You are not alone in zis courting Henri, I am 'ere for you to talk wiz, to share your worres wiz. I don't expect you to know eet all Henri, and eet is good to zee zat you make mistakes and zat you are only human,"

"I love you," Harry smiled.

"J'adore," Mikhail leaned up to kiss Harry sweetly.

They both lay contently watching as the sun set, the view spectacular from what would be their bedroom, Harry waved his hand lazily when it got too dark and lit a few more candles, the stars blinking into existence over their heads and as far as their eyes could see.

"You know, myself and Neville were talking yesterday, about what would have happened if I hadn't realised I was being played, where I would be right now if I hadn't opened my eyes to their manipulations," Harry said softly after nearly an hour of just enjoying being with each other.

"Oh?"

"The thought of you not being in my life, after a short amount of time, it is unbearable," Harry admitted.

"I feel ze same Henri," Mikhail reached out brushing his fingers along Harry's cheek. "You are zo beautiful, inside and out,"

"I don't know about that," Harry shook his head.

"You are," Mikhail said firmly. "I am lucky zat you chose to love me,"

"I know I am lucky that you fell in love with me too, Merlin I was besotted from when I first saw you," Harry laughed.

"Really?" Mikhail smiled playfully.

"Yes, it was all I could do not to make an idiot out of myself," Harry admitted.

"I wanted you to look at me zo badly, and not look away, I wanted you to notice me," Mikhail blushed.

"I could barely keep from staring," Harry chuckled.

"I like when you stare," Mikhail smiled impishly.

"Good, because it gets me daggers from your grandfather if I stare for longer than a few seconds," Harry pouted.

"You can not still be scared of Grandpere?!" Mikhail snickered.

"That man is evil with his walking stick," Harry huffed.

"'Ow did you manage to get zem to agree to 'ave tonight alone wiz me?" Mikhail asked curiously.

"I basically had to swear blood, bones, pounds of flesh, my first born and my...extremities," Harry snorted, glaring and tickling Mikhail's sides when he burst out laughing.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Harry?!" Lucius ran out onto the balcony where Mikhail, Draco, Neville and Harry were seated having lunch.

"Everything ok?" Harry asked concerned.

"They have printed the first of the stories!" Lucius grinned wildly.

"Really I thought it would take them another couple of days to win around their editors," Harry grinned back jumping to his feet.

"Ees zis ze stories on Dumbledore?" Mikhail asked curiously.

"Yes," Harry laughed.

"Which one did you decide to go for first?" Leon asked curiously, himself and Abraxus having followed at a slower pace.

"We decided that it would be best to go for the jugular, get the biggest reaction and hole in his foundation so that people were paying attention. We went for the one about his sister and Grindelwald," Harry said absently as he flicked through the article.

"Is it all there?" Neville asked.

"Yes, every single bit, they haven't cut anything out or censored anything. Photos of the letters that he and Grandelwald sent to each other, a copy of Ariana's death certificate and the Auror notes on the investigation into her death, witness statements, everything is here, even his strongest followers aren't going to be able to deny this, especially not with the little extra Lucius suggested and managed to obtain for us," Harry grinned wider.

"What extra?" Draco asked curiously trying to snatch the paper out of Harry's hand, Mikhail managed to grab it when Harry dodged out the way and quickly fended his intended off as he scanned frantically through the article.

"You didn't!" He gasped turning open mouthed to look at the two grinning manically and Neville laughing as Draco tried to get out of him what it was.

"What is it? What did you get? What?" Harry had never seen Abraxus fully loose that Malfoy composure, but now it was gone and he was an eager man looking between them all.

"I present to you, the visitors log of Nurmengard since he was imprisoned there, and the visitor rights form that Dumbledore had to fill in to get to see him, the form he thought would probably never see the light of day given how deep he had buried it into the Ministry. Some good friends of mines spent weeks digging through to find this," Lucius took the paper and pointed to the picture of the thick book, the moving photo allowing to show the numerous pages, Dumbledore's name glowing pointedly on each page. And then to the form that damned Dumbledore.

"Does that...that lists him as Grindelwald's lover!" Leon gawped.

"Correct, it is impossible to lie on one of these forms as they are soaked in truth potions and the ink that is used on them also contains the potion," Harry nodded.

"Oh...oh he is not going to be able to spin this one!" Abraxus cackled. "I have to go make a few firecalls," He hurried off back into the house cackling to himself.

"He means he is going to call around his friends and have a good gossip," Draco snorted having finished reading the article himself.

"Rita's book comes out next week, people are going to be chomping at the bit to get their hands on it," Neville smirked.

"I'm saying, three weeks before the school governors are agreeing to demanding his resignation," Harry placed a pouch of galleons onto the table.

"You have so little faith in my abilities Harry, and after already seeing the labour of some of my hard work," Lucius shook his head. "One week," he added his purse.

"A little cocky brother, two and a half," Leon smirked.

"A week and a half," Neville shrugged.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"A massive tantrum, like throwing everything in site, cursing anyone that came near him tantrum. He cursed a few elves and now they are all on strike! McGonagall has demanded he take a leave into London to sort this out and leave the school, but she is spitting feathers over this and the fact that he never ever told her. She is furious, because she supported him during the battle with Grindelwald, and he never once gave any hint to her that he even knew Grindelwald before," Fred said gleefully.

"You are kidding! That is brilliant, this is working even better than I hoped," Harry smiled.

"Everyone has been flooing each other asking what the heck is going on and discussing whether it is true or not, not that they can really say its not, and who has done this. No one suspects you," George looked like a proud mother as he said the last bit.

"Henri?"

"Well well well is that the..."

"Sound of the mysterious Malfoy stolen..."

"Away your heart!" Fred and George grinned like devils at the sound of Mikhail calling through the hotel room.

"I'm in here Mikhail, I'm talking to Fred and George, who I think would like to meet you," Harry rolled his eyes at the twins before turning to smile as Mikhail poked his head into the room.

"Aww look at that smile!" Fred snickered to his brother as Harry held his hand out for Mikhail who was looking curious but shy.

"Well well well we can definitely say that we have met the most good looking Malfoy now. A pleasure to meet the one who managed to tame Harry," George bowed dramatically.

"You have our deepest and greatest respects for that miracle," Fred nodded.

"The way you all go on you make it sound like I was unmarriable and sleeping around," Harry huffed helping Mikhail settle on the floor beside him, ignoring the twins wolf whistling as he leant over to press a kiss to Mikhail's lips.

"In all seriousness it is nice to meet you Mikhail,"

"We have heard a lot of good things about you," The twins smiled at the blushing Malfoy.

"Eet ees nice to meet you too, Henri 'as told me a lot about you too, and your wonderful jokes," Mikhail nodded to them.

"We're glad Harry has someone, and someone from what Neville says that can get him to slow down,"

"He pushes himself way too hard, its nice that he has someone that will tell him when he's being an idiot," George and Fred ignored Harry's glare while Mikhail tried to hide his laughter.

"I was not completely incapable of looking after myself before you know," Harry huffed.

"No you would just push yourself and bottle it all up till you popped," Fred rolled his eyes.

"Would not," Harry muttered.

"Heard that, would so," George stuck his tongue out.

"Anyway we were calling as well to say expect us in the next couple of days, we are coming out for a weekend break, to see you and actually get to meet Mikhail in person," Fred said before Harry could argue back.

"What, but where will you sleep?!" Harry spluttered.

"We have shared a bed often enough with you we can do it for a weekend, see you in a few days little bro!" The call was cut before Harry could say anything else. Though he was sitting in open mouthed horror staring at where they had been, images of introducing the pranksters to Abraxus and them turning him into a gorilla or canary already flashing through his eyes.

"Henri?"

"We need to keep them away from your Grandpere, he will banish me from coming within three thousand miles of you!" Harry squeaked.

"Henri calm down, Grandpere likes pranks and jokers believe eet or not. Don't worry!" Mikhail laughed before he blanched.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Nozing," Mikhail grimaced.

"Oh Merlin its bad, ok I knew it wouldn't be a good idea, I will convince them we all have dragon pox and they need to stay away or something..."

"Non eet ees not ze twin, eet ees why I am 'ere instead of waiting for you to come for lunch," Mikhail said quickly. "I am concerned that you will panic more now you are already worried about ze twins,"

"What is it?" Harry frowned taking Mikhail's hands.

"Severus arrived this morning, as a surprise for Uncle Lucius, 'e ees planning to stay for a week...or two," Mikhail said watching Harry concerned. "Henri!" He gasped when Harry suddenly dropped back onto the floor covering his eyes and groaning.

"The twins, Snape and Abraxus. Right that's it I am kidnapping you, fleeing the country and I am going to make you marry me before Dumbledore decides to pop around for a cup of tea and some crumpets!" Harry said hysterically.

"Henri calm down, eet will be fine!" Mikhail laughed at Harry's dramatics. "Uncle Lucius is telling him what has been going on, and who exactly my intended ees. They aren't going to let him over react,"

"You have no idea! That man is the biggest drama queen I have seen. He gave me detention for breathing once!"

"Breathing?!" Mikhail blinked at him perplexed.

"Yes, exactly! You are expecting him to be reasonable!" Harry nodded.

"Eet ees ok, uncle Lucius and Narcissa will just refuse to have sex with him till he calms down," Mikhail grinned.

"I bet even that wont...wait sex with them?" Harry blinked at Mikhail confused making Mikhail burst out laughing.

"Oui a menage a trois," Mikhail nodded.

"Oh...oh Merlin No! Ugh the thought!" Harry grimaced and then glared at his intend as Mikhail started laughing so hard he was crying. "Please tell me you are just winding me up!"

"Non desole Henri," Mikhail managed to say between laughing.

"I'm going to have nightmare, and never be able to look him in the eyes again," Harry groaned, to Mikhail's further amusement.


	9. Revelations

Harry and Neville glanced nervously at each other as they followed the House Elf through the house to the garden where they had been informed the rest of the family were having their supper. It had already been a heck of a long day, and they were not really on any frame of mind to be sitting down to supper with Professor Snape, but Mikhail and Draco had pulled promises from them that they would be here, considering that they had made all of their arrangements to see them away from the house, and Snape, for two days now.

Harry met Neville's eyes and grimaced a the familiar smooth drawl reached them. Despite the fact that Neville was a hell of a lot more confident in himself the Potions Master still held a power over the teen, not to mention Harry as well. Neither of them were looking forward to this at all.

"Henri, Neville," Mikhail beamed when they stepped around the trellis full of heavenly scented pink roses to see the family seated at the table waiting for them.

"I am sorry we are late," Harry said softly reaching out for Mikhail as soon as he was close enough and leaning down to brush a kiss to his lips.

"And yet clearly you didn't have time to tidy yourselves up despite already being so late, with no note sent to inform us," Severus drawled, his eyes disdainfully taking them in. Both teens shuffled a little, Neville trying to straighten his admittedly ruffled robes, Harry's hand going to his hair and to brush his five o'clock shadow.

"Severus!" Leon snapped. "They are not coming for a meeting, they are coming to have supper with family,"

"Sorry we didn't let you know we were running late, we got tied up with the lawyers and Selina trying to sort through a mess that has been made of another estate," Harry muttered to Mikhail, feeling uncomfortable in the Malfoy home for the first time since the first time they had been here.

"Henry you do not 'av to apologise!" Mikhail frowned at Severus.

"Have you been in the meeting since this morning?" Draco asked concerned pulling Neville over to a seat and tugging his outer robes off, ignoring Neville's protests that it wasn't proper at the table.

"Yes, we were digging through another layer of mess, and found a real state to one of the estates," Harry sighed allowing Mikhail to tow him over to a seat.

"Bad?" Lucius frowned.

"Terrible," Harry groaned.

"We have been rehoming about 15 families throughout the day, trying to find where the money they have been paying on their way below standard homes have gone, setting around getting the charms, wards and other spells that should have been up kept around the houses done since they haven't been in about twenty years," Neville groaned.

"'ere," Mikhail handed Harry a glass of wine, his eyes brows pinched in concern as he took in how tired Harry was. Harry smiled at his intended, the concern the whole table - well besides one scowling person - were shooting him and Neville. He leant forwards and sealed their lips together, slowly tasting Mikhail, but remembering to keep it chaste.

"I am fine, just tired," Harry shook his head.

"Ze twin were right, you need zomeone to ztop you working too 'ard," Mikhail huffed.

"He's not worked for anything a day in his life," Severus muttered from across the table, causing Harry's shoulders to tense up again.

"Severus!" Narcissa snapped.

"You need to mind your words on zings you know nozing about!" Mikhail growled, his accent getting even thicker with his anger. Harry had to shift just a little in his seat when, even with his tiredness, his body perked up slightly in interest at the flash of anger in his intended, and the flash his beautiful eyes held with it.

"You have known him for a few weeks, I have known him for longer," Severus snapped back, making Harry sit up a little, anger flashing through him. Leon however gripped Harry's arm and shook his head slightly.

"You have zeen only what you wanted to zee! You 'ave not zeen Henri! Eef you 'ad you would know 'e eez nozing like the image you 'av of im!" Mikhail snapped.

"He is going to break your heart! He is using you!" Severus spat out. Harry shifted angrily, before jumping when Mikhail slammed his hands down on the table.

"Enough! Henri's love for me ees something zat I do not doubt, I 'ave only to look into 'is eyes and I know 'ow he feels for me. You need to forget what you zink you know about Henri, you yourself know what eet ees like to be judged by your name and not you, you know nozing about Henri after zo long in knowing 'im," Mikhail said sharply.

Harry reached out and took Mikhail's hand, lacing their fingers together and smiling at his intended, hoping that the love that he felt for him was indeed shining in his eyes. Mikhail smiled back at him and squeezed his hand back, those hauntingly beautiful eyes softening and sparkling as he took in what Harry was telling him with a look.

"Severus, do you really believe I would let Harry anywhere near my Grandson if I believed there was nothing but love in his intentions for him? I have no doubt that Harry will put Mikhail before everything else in his life. That boy adores my Grandson, and he deserves a little respect, and if you can not give him that, then your silence," Abraxus said softly, but with that tone in his voice that made you listen.

"I..." Severus started to say but Harry interrupted him.

"I know that you like to see me as my father, and probably a good bit of Sirius and Remus, because that allows you to treat me badly and feel justified. I am not my father, the only memories I have of him and my mum is of being loved, and of hearing their deaths when the Dementors come near to me. I am not my father, he could not have influenced my personality, because I have not known him. You are seeing who you want to see," Harry said softly, Mikhail tightened his hand when Harry spoke about his family.

"I did not know zat you 'eard zat Henri," Mikhail breathed out.

"Neither did I," Draco frowned, and Harry knew he was remembering the times that he had teased him about the Dementors.

"Its bittersweet, I know at least what their voices sound like, and I know that my dad loved us, I just hear their last moments as well," Harry smiled sadly. Mikhail touched his face gently with his free hand as he looked concerned at Harry. The moment was broken when Harry's stomach gave a loud and protesting grumble, Neville's seeming to answer a few beats later.

"Sorry, we managed to grab some sandwiches on the go about...five hours ago," Neville grimaced checking his watch.

"Well supper is ready and under preservation charms," Leon chuckled waving his hand and the scent of delicious foods filled the air. Harry practically groaned in delight, Neville hummed contently as he looked at the spread.

"Try the grey stuff, its delicious," Draco motioned to a plate, which Harry and Neville quickly took a serving of, before filling their plates from the rest of the plates and tucked in. The one thing that they did not worry about anymore was complete and proper etiquette at times like this. The Malfoys had assured them often enough that they did not need to wait when they had been locked away in meetings, they knew what it was like to be stuck in meetings and come away starving.

"You need to look after yourself better," Draco tutted as Neville tucked into his plate full.

"The sooner that we get all of this sorted out the better, a few more weeks and we should at least be on top of everything," Harry said.

"How are things going with claiming your title?" Narcissa asked Neville curiously.

"We are getting there, it is a lot more difficult doing things quietly so that my Grandmother and Dumbledore doesn't get wind of the fact that we are moving against them. Selina has been an amazing help with that, she is a wonderful lawyer," Neville smiled.

"She is an amazing lawyer," Harry nodded between mouthfuls.

"Are you ready for the book being released?" Leon asked.

"Oh yes, its going to be wonderful!" Harry grinned viciously.

"The fall out is going to be very impressive, when people get the full story they are going to turn on Dumbledore and his group in the blink of an eye. Dumbledore is going to find himself open to a lot of damage," Lucius nodded.

"Has Ms Skeeter included everything that you have found out about Dumbledore?" Abraxus asked curiously.

"Not everything," Neville hummed looking to Harry.

"What else could there be?" Draco frowned.

"I am going to be releasing a story to the press about his involvement in the creation of Voldemort," Harry said softly, watching all their eyes widening.

"The creation of Voldemort?" Abraxus said with enough scorn that Harry's back straightened slightly.

"Yes. The hatred Voldemort possessed, his more...murderous impulses can partly be blamed on Dumbledore," Harry nodded.

"What do you mean?" Narcissa asked softly, pressing her hands to both Severus and Lucius' arms when they opened their mouths.

"Tom Riddle was an eleven year old boy when Dumbledore met him for the first time. He met him in a muggle orphanage in the 40's. That little boy clearly had very strong magic, and accidental magic was a regular occurrence for him. When Dumbledore went to the orphanage to inform Tom that he was a wizard and he would be attending Hogwarts, instead of helping the boy, taking him away from the Orphanage or raising a concern for the boy's safety, he left him there. And he let him go back there year after year, even though Tom told him how the muggles were scared of him and hated him, how they beat him and used to abuse him because he 'possessed the devil' in him. He allowed the abuse to continue because he did not think Tom had any good in him as he was a descendant of Slytherin. What do you think that much hatred and hurt can do to someone?" Neville explained softly.

"May I speak with you Mikhail?" Harry asked holding his hand out for his intended.

"Of course," Mikhail looked confused at the sudden question, but he slipped his hand into Harry's and allowed him to pull him to his feet. Harry's eyes met Neville's and he nodded his agreement, before he turned and pulled Mikhail away from the table, slipping their fingers together and started to walk through the gardens with him. They had been walking for a good five minutes before Mikhail stopped and forced Harry to turn and look at him.

"There will be something else in that newspaper report that you are going to need to know about, things I want you to hear from me and not second hand," Harry admitted, his eyes looking down to their joined hands.

"Ok Henri," Mikhail said softly, concern clear in his tone.

"There is going to be a second bit to that story Neville just told, a second little boy, who grew up in very similar circumstances to Tom, except this little boy was an experiment of Dumbledore's, to see what would happen should a little boy very similar to Tom but just different enough grew up with the same challenges in life. This experiment was to see if this little boy would turn out to be the sae as Tom, or if he would be able to walk a different path. And so he placed him with family members that he knew would never be able to love the little boy because they hated magic, just as he knew that this little boy also had powerful magic and wold have very strong outbursts of accidental magic. He knew when the boy came to Hogwarts, he knew that he was not treated very well in the home, his Hogwarts letter had written its address out as The Cupboard Under the Stairs for the boy's bedroom. His first time in the Hospital wing revealed he had a fair amount of scarring, unhealing bones and that he was malnourished. But he sent him back to the home anyway, because his experiment had become interesting, and the little boy was showing different decisions to Tom's," Harry said in a monotone voice as he played with Mikhail's ring, avoiding looking his intended in the face.

"You were zat little boy," Mikhail breathed out, reaching up to cup Harry's face, looking at him with heartbreak written in his beautiful eyes.

"Yes," Harry nodded feeling sick and relieved at the same time.

"Henri...you know, zis does not make me love you any less, oui? I admire you more for your strength and 'ow you managed to love zrough zat and come out zo loving and gentle, kind and warm," Mikhail pressed their foreheads together as he spoke, a loving smile on his face, even through the hurt that he was feeling for Harry.

"Thank you...I don't want you to look at me any differently because of this, it happened, I lived through it," Harry shrugged.

"Henri, of course I am going to look at you differently, eef only because eet makes more sense why you try too 'ard sometimes, and why you zink you 'ave to do everything by yourself. I am zorry zat you 'ad to go through zat. But I am going to make sure you know just 'ow loved you are for ze rest of our lives," Mikhail said gently brushing the fingers of his free hand over Harry's face.

"I love you," Harry breathed out, closing his eyes and letting go of something he hadn't even realised held purchase in his chest.

"I love you," Mikhail smiled.

"Your family, are they..."

"Zey will be furious, Granpere is probably going to want to rip apart ze world for you when he finds out, ze rest close behind. Zey will think no less of you either Henri you were a boy who should 'ave been loved," Mikhail breathed out. They both looked up when they heard shouting from the distance, where the rest of their party was sitting, Harry went to take a step towards them but Mikhail gripped his hand and shook his head.

"We should.."

"Zey need time to process what zey are being told, and to get their anger out. Zat you do not need to zee, we need to give them a little time, and then we will go back. Come Henri, we will walk a little more,"

"Is there anything that you want to know?" Harry asked after a few beats of silent walking.

"Zere are a lot of questions Heri, but now ees not ze time for most of zem. And I am guessing you will not tell me where zey live," Mikhail huffed.

"Why would you want their address?" Harry asked confused

"Zo I can go show and tell them just 'ow wrong they were, and prove 'ow loved you are," Mikhail breathed out furiously his hand tightening around Harry's as though scared he would be taken from him.

"Then no I won't give you there address...but just knowing that that is what you want to do, means everything to me," Harry managed to smile at his intended, his heart fluttering at the pure anger in those eyes for him.

"Zen questions can wait, tell me about our 'ome?" Mikhail asked stepping closer to Harry. The taller man closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of the man that he loved, wrapping his arm around his shoulder and letting the presence of this beautiful Malfoy sooth the hurts and scars he chose to ignore most of the time. And he allowed for the distraction that Mikhail gave him by telling him about the wards that were being placed around the house, and discussed ideas for what colours they were going to paint the rooms.

He was barely aware of making his way back around to where they had left the others, as they playfully argued about the colour of the carpets for the main living room, but then they stepped out onto the balcony and found the rest of the Malfoys and Neville sitting there serious faced, and Snape conspicuously absent.

"It went well then," Harry said tensely after a few beats. He blinked when Draco stood and quickly made his way over to him, pulling him into a tight hug that said everything and nothing at the same time.

"They didn't deserve you," The blonde said before letting go of Harry.

"They truly didn't, and we will make sure they regret everything that they did to you," Narcissa stepped in as her son moved and tugged him into a hug herself. Leon said nothing, merely pulled him into his own firm hug, the anger flashing in his eyes and the tight set of his mouth showing just how furious he was for Harry. Lucius and Abraxus stepped up to their group and Abraxus reached out to squeeze Harry's shoulder.

"You are a member of our family now, and family comes before anything else. You will always be safe, protected and loved here, what they did to you...they are nothing more than animals, and they will regret it, they and Dumbledore too. You deserve to be happy, and we will make sure that you are,"

"I won't let anyone touch you again," Lucius vowed.

"Thank you, none of you will ever know how much that means to me," Harry said, but his discomfort was clear on his face, and they al stepped back to allow him the space he clearly needed. "Snape?"

"He found it difficult to accept that the vision he had of you as the spoilt and pampered prince was not true, for that to be taken away from him and the reality of who you really are, and what you have gone through to be so blatantly laid out in front of him was a little bit of a shock. He has gone to our room, he did not want to say something potentially very damaging out of his confusion and anger. He needs a little time," Lucius assured Harry.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to cause such a stir, I just did not want you finding out any differently," Harry sighed.

"You have nothing to apologise for," Abraxus shook his head.

"And we will be by your sides through everything that is going to come out through this, don't worry," Lucius nodded.


	10. Quiet times, Twin Times and Date Times

"Henri?" Mikhail called stepping into the library. He, Abraxus and Leon had been working decorating a couple of the rooms in the house, and getting measurements and plans for decorating. Leon had brightened out of the small funk he had fallen into at the request of help to decorate, Lucius had softly informed Harry that the reality that Mikhail would be moving out had hit his brother and he had found himself at a little of a loss. He had thanked Harry for being ok with the Malfoy men taking over a little as it had made his brother also realise that eh was going to be a part of Mikhail's life even when he was living elsewhere.

Harry and Neville had moved out of the hotel and into the house, Neville staying in the rooms that Harry and Mikhail had agreed would be his whenever he wanted to stay with them, Harry in a spare room. Mikhail had frowned at this, but Harry had insisted that he would only sleep in their bedroom when Mikhail was allowed to sleep with him. It did not feel right sleeping in there without the other, and it only made him long for him.

They had bought some beds and pieces of furniture, and the other odds and ends that they would need. Being closer to the Malfoys was a plus, as was having the extra bedrooms for the twins descending on them.

Harry and Neville had also claimed rooms as offices and had been working out of them. They felt a lot better knowing that their paperwork was well and truly secure, even though their hotel boasted top security.

It felt good to be in their house, as though it was a step closer to bonding with Mikhail, and the youngest Malfoy had been delighted to start designing their home. The excitement for the places that had dimmed a little with their argument was back for the both of them, especially as they watched the place becoming more and more a home for them. Harry was ignoring desperately three of the rooms, that when they had been going over the designs for the house Mikhail had nonchalantly muttered would be perfect for bébés and had marked them off to be left alone until the right time. Harry had to ignore that little mark on the plans as it sent his mind into overdrive and made him feel so guilty he couldn't look as Leon or Abraxus for hours.

As it was he had been working away in his 'office' for a little while now, and frowning at the time he realised he had promised to join Mikhail an hour and a half ago to pick out some colours. Groaning he scrubbed his face tiredly after putting down his quill from his tired hands.

"I am sorry Mikhail I lost track of the time," Harry apologised slumping back in his chair.

"Non, eet ees ok, I was just worried," Mikhail shook his head, but he hovered a little bit away, and was wearing a small, concerned frown. Harry smiled slightly to himself when he noticed his first gift to Mikhail glinting in his hair.

"Come here, please?" Harry asked holding out his hand. When Mikhail finally reached his side and slipped his hand into the larger, Harry raised it to his lips and pressed a kiss to the back of it. "What is the matter?"

"Nozing!" Mikhail said quickly shaking his head.

"Something is bothering you, please, what is the matter," Harry smiled encouragingly.

"You would zay eef you were bozered wouldn't you Henri?" Mikhail asked quickly.

"Bothered by what?" Harry frowned trying to think what would upset him. "Did you catch Draco going through my wardrobe again?   
Because honestly I have told him, I know not all of my robes are to his style, but they suit me and I like them. And I am not getting rid of my jumpers!" Harry huffed.

"Non, I warned 'im to ztay out," Mikhail chuckled brightening up. He bit his lip and then slid into Harry's lap, straddling him before reaching up to play with Harry's hair.

"Please tell me your Grandpéré is distracted, I am fairly sure he would maim me or this!" Harry muttered settling his hands on Mikhail's hips.

"Do you wish me to move Henri?" Mikhail asked impishly.

"Non, it would be worth it," Harry grinned leaning up to brush their lips together. "Now what was bothering you?"

"I...Are you...Do you mind zat we are decorating? Zat I am getting ahead of zings and decorating?" Mikhail lurted out before he blushed darkly.

"What?! No! I love that you are! I love that you are seeing this place as home, and that you are decorating it. Mikhail you have no idea what it means to me seeing our home coming together," Harry assured him quickly.

"Are you sure? Because whenever we pick ze colours you never zeem wholly zere, or interested, and now you do not show up. You can tell me!" Mikhail frowned.

"Honestly?" Harry asked solemnly.

"Oui," Mikhail nodded with a little worry in his beautiful storm grey/blue eyes.

"I am terrible at things like that. Colour schemes and designs and correct decoration for a room, absolutely terrible, part of me gets   
completely lost and glazes over, and part of me does not want you or your family to realise how hopeless I am. My muggle family had appalling taste and my bedroom for 10 years was a cupboard, I don't really have much to go off of, or much preference to be honest so long as it does not look like a show house, I will be happy," He admitted. Mikhail's lips raised slightly in amusement for Harry's confession before the frown was back again.

"But eet ees because of your muggle family zat I want you to 'ave an imput, zis ees your 'ome too and I want you to be a part of eet, for yourself and for me," Mikhail frowned. "What eef I come up wiz different zings I like, and you pick which ees your favourite?" he suggested brightly.

"That sounds perfect," Harry nodded smiling. "And as to why I was so late, it is to a good course I promise!"

"What ees eet?" Mikhail asked curiously.

"I am sorting out the paperwork to have my vaults moved officially over here, and I am hiring both a Goblin and Wizarding Parisian bank Manager. I am officially moving my accounts over here, and filling in the paperwork requesting dual citizenship. So not only will officially be able to leave the school frequently to come and see you, everything will be set up and ready for me when I leave Hogwarts and move here permanently,"

"Ah Bon?!" Mikhail gasped spinning slightly to see the almost completed paperwork. (Really)

"Really," Harry smiled tiredly.

"J'adore," Mikhail breathed out before pressing their lips together hungrily.

When they parted Mikhail shuffled so that he was still in Harry's lap but no longer straddling him. Harry sighed contently and buried his nose into golden hair just breathing in the scent of Mikhail before he pulled the paperwork towards himself and carried on finishing up the paperwork.

"I actually wanted to run something by you," Harry said softly after a few moments. Mikhail was resting his head over Harry's chest.

"Oh?" Mikhail asked contently.

"I have learned my lesson, I want to discuss setting up a joint vault between us before I go back to Britain..."

"Henri!" Mikhail started to groan but Harry wrapped his arm tighter around him.

"No you asked me to talk these things through with you and that is what I am doing. Let me explain?" Harry asked. Mikhail rested his chin onto Harry's chest and looked up at him with a small scowl.

"Fine," He sighed.

"Ok, when I am away I want you to carry on getting this place ready, to do that you are going to have to have access to money, especially if you see something that you like. Also, I want you to be able to treat yourself to things you want when I am not here, I   
know we are not bonded yet, but I promised to spoil you, and I know what you are going to say, but I am talking about a set of robes   
here, or trinkets you might like," Harry explained.

"I guess zat would be acceptable," Mikhail huffed after a moment.

"Good, because I would like to have the house nearly ready for when I propose at Yule," Harry said absently, hiding his grin when he felt blue eyes locking onto him.

"Yule?"

"Yes, that would be the time that would be acceptable for me to propose," Harry hummed.

"Henri, are you serious?!" Mikhail grasped his face and made him look at him. Harry could not prevent the grin that covered his face as   
he leant forwards to kiss him sweetly.

"Completely," Harry met his eyes.

"Henri..."

"Why are you crying!? Are you not happy?" Harry asked panicked as he saw the tears forming in Mikhail's eyes.

"I am 'appy, 'onestly I am! I just...I can't believe zat you want to marry me, I...I...Je Taime!" Mikhail laughed before gripping Harry's face and scattering kisses over it.

"I love you too," Harry smiled closing their eyes and resting their foreheads together.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Henri! You are going to wear a 'ole in ze new carpet!" Mikhail said exasperatedly.

"You're not embarrassed by us are you?" the voices were perfectly in sync and Harry spun around to see the twins standing in the doorway grinning. Any worry that he had had about introducing them to Abraxus disappeared when he saw them. With a grin he raced over and threw himself at the twins, both of them catching him and lifting him off his feet despite there only being an inch in their height now.

They proceeded to bounce around hugging each other and laughing, and the three of them rambling in what appeared to just be a mash of words and sentences.

"Don't worry they will calm down soon, they are like this all the time," Neville grinned. When they three calmed down slightly he held up three fingers and started counting down, on the third...

"Neville!" The twins cheered and suddenly the brown haired boy disappeared under the two redheads as they literally rugby tackled him to the floor. The Malfoys stared awed and stunned as Harry threw himself on top of the pile, and the four of them proceeded to roll around the floor together.

A few minutes later they finally parted and Harry stood from the pile, standing proudly and trying to straighten out his mussed and wrinkled robes that were hanging awkwardly off one shoulder. His hair was standing on end practically and mussed incredibly.

"May I introduce to you, Fred and George Weasley. Guys this is Lucius, Narcissa and Draco you know, this is Abraxus, Mikhail's grandfather, Leon, his father. And this is Mikhail,"

"It is good to meet you properly Mikhail," Fred smiled stepping forwards to take the younger man's hand and kiss it.

"It a pleasure to meet you all," George nodded his head politely to the others.

"You too, we have heard quite a lot about you. It is good to meet those Harry sees as family," Abraxus nodded.

"Oh there is no see about it, Harry is our little brother," Fred smiled, but there was a hint of warning there that the Malfoys could respect. Harry just rolled his eyes.

"So why are we all here? You said that you have been spending most of your time at Mikhail's..."

"...house. Not that it isn't great to see your new house, and the rooms you will of course have set aside for us," They said looking around.

"Don't presume," Harry rolled his eyes.

"We're 'ere because Severus ees like a bear wiz a zore 'ead right now, stomping around and znapping at Henri. 'E ees struggling wiz ze fact zat 'e was wrong about Henri, and does not want to admit eet! And of course 'e ees being allowed to get away wiz 'is behaviour while zey all 'ide 'ere!" Mikhail spat out angrily glaring at his uncle, aunty and father.

Harry had to hide the shiver that went down his spine as Mikhail's accent got stronger with his anger, and his eyes flashed darkly with that same anger. Narcissa and Lucius were looked mortified, as they did every time Severus' behaviour was brought up, and Leon grimaced stuck between a rock and a hard place. Draco however crossed his arms, his eyes hardening as he made it clear that he sided with his cousin, of course it helped that Severus had tried verbally flaying Neville once obviously deciding that he was an easy target. 

The look on his face when Neville had started shouting back to defend himself was beaten only by the look when Draco stormed in and started shouting over him at the man.

"Oo, drama," Fred snickered.

"Oh dear Merlin. Come on, we will give you a tour and show you to your rooms, you have a work space set aside, do not blow up our house!" Harry warned.

"We make no promises!" they said cheerfully making Mikhail squeak and hurry after them when he realised the three were serious.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry, Neville and Draco wandered out the door, but before Mikhail could follow Fred and George shared a look and George caught the Malfoy's arm while Fred hurried out, clearly to distract Harry.

"Oui?" Mikhail raised an eyebrow at George as he let go of his arm.

"Harry has told us that he spoke to you about the Dursleys," George stated.

"Yes," Mikhail frowned thrown by the turn of the conversation.

"Harry, he seems strong and powerful, in control and unfaltering, and he is. However underneath all that is still the little boy from the cupboard who longed just to be loved. When he cares for someone he throws himself forwards, heart, body and soul, and he will do everything that he can to make you happy. I am not going to stand here and threaten you, I am going to ask you, don't hurt him, please. He has opened himself up to you, and he loves you, you literally have his heart in your hands, and it is a lot more delicate than it seems or you would imagine,"

"I...I can zay nozing but zat I love 'im and I want a future wiz 'im, ze future zat 'e ees painting for uz,"

"I'm not trying to upset you, or doubt you. Harry, he is a lot happier than I have seen him for a long time, and the way he looks at you, and more importantly the way you look at him means more to us than you will ever know. I guess what we are saying is please keep him smiling, and don't break his heart, please,"

"What is going on?" Harry narrowed his eyes as he stomped back into the room.

"Busted!" Fred sing songed from behind him.

"We were just having a nice chat, I promise, no threats!" George grinned holding up his hands.

"I am fine Henri," Mikhail nodded when Harry turned to look at him questioningly.

"Hmm," Harry narrowed his eyes further and held his hand out to Mikhail. He pulled the younger man under his arm and walked him   
out the room, still looking at the Twins suspiciously.

"Oh come on Harry, we didn't even threaten to turn him into a canary for a month if he hurt you or anything like that!" Fred protested.

"Would you have any of them with you?" Draco asked.

"Yes..."

"Why?" The Twins grinned.

"Oh, I think its time Severus got a little retribution," Draco smirked.

"Would you 'ave any suggestions on 'ow to get zem into food unnoticed?" Mikhail smirked in a way that was identical to his cousin.

"Guys you will just make it worse," Harry rolled his eyes.

"Nope, he wants to act like a teenager and is not getting reprimanded for his behaviour, then he will get retribution as though he is a   
teenager," Draco huffed.

"Now what you need to do..." Fred said throwing his arm around Mikhail over Harry's as he leant down and started giving advise on sneaking their tricks on people.

"Well this is not going to end well," Neville rolled his eyes.

"I smell war," Harry sighed.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So what are your plans for while you are here?" Abraxus asked the twins as they sat down to lunch.

"Oh, well, we are actually here..."

"Property hunting,"

"Property hunting?" Narcissa enquired curiously.

"We are expanding our business over here, opening a second shop. The one in Diagon..."

"Is well and truly settled and we have staff that we can trust, so its the right time to look to expand," Fred nodded.

"You know that you need to fill in about half a years worth of paperwork and get permission off of the government for something like that correct? Its not as easy as just buying property," Lucius frowned. However all the Malfoys looked confused when the Twins turned to Harry.

"It never came up," Harry shrugged.

"What never came up?" Mikhail asked looking between them.

"Harry owns 1/3 rights to our shop, with him over here..."

"Buying property himself and being a Lord..."

"We don't need to go through all the paperwork as..."

"He is our business partner," The twins reeled off. Once the Malfoys had caught up on what they were saying they turned to look at Harry wide eyed.

"I gave a little money towards starting up their shop. Honestly I wasn't expecting them to give me shares in the shop!"

"How much does your shop make in profit a year?" Abraxus asked.

"Grandpere!" Mikhail gawped.

"I am curious how well Harry's first venture does," Abraxus shrugged before turning laser eyes onto the twins who just grinned.

"What do you reckon Freddy?" George smirked.

"Oh I don't know, was it approximately 100000 galleons and..."

"50000 sickles?"

"Yes it was you show offs," Harry rolled his eyes.

"That...is very impressive," Lucius nodded his head.

"Yes, We have had the shop open for a year and a half now and we have seen nearly a 1/4 increase every month on the previous. Our business..."

"...advisor has said that this is the right time to try opening another store. We discussed between Britain and elsewhere, but Harry moving made that choice for us,"

"You're following him?" Lucius asked.

"Of course, we can't let him move away without..."

"...Us being here to make sure he is ok," The twins grinned.

"And pester me," Harry snorted.

"Of course, just think it will be like the old days, we..."

"...can keep your bed warm while you wait to bond with Mikhail!" They said cheerfully. Harry blanched and started spluttering when he saw the looks on Abraxus and Leon's faces, never mind Lucius, Narcissa and Draco.

"Merlin, the stories about the Gryffindor Quidditch team was true!" Draco muttered looking a little disturbed.

"Its wasn't! It was not! That is not the way that it sounds!" Harry whined.

"You have never slept with them?" Leon frowned.

"I have slept with them, but not slept with them!" Harry said quickly.

"Ah remember the days Georgy when our little Harry would..."

"...crawl into our beds and snuggle in close, I do Freddy. And..."

"He would not be ashamed of us either!" Fred sniffed wiping away and imaginary tear.

"I was 11 and 12, that would have made you perverts!" Harry huffed.

"We slept together when you were 14 too! Don't.."

"..tell us you have forgotten!?" George gasped dramatically.

"Oh Merlin," Harry groaned dropping his face into his hands as the twins snickered.

"I think you are about to give him a heart attack guys," Neville drawled shaking his head.

"I used to sleep in their beds when I was younger and things got mad. They used to be caring individuals who comforted an   
overwhelmed kid! I have no idea what happened," Harry glared at the two of them.

"Sorry Harry it was too tempting," Fred grinned.

"I hate you both!" Harry huffed.

"Eets alright Henri, zey gave me all zere best tricks, I will get revenge," Mikhail smiled brightly at the twins as he rested his head sweetie on Harry's shoulder.

"But...we will know..."

"..too look out for them," Fred and George smirked back.

"Oui, and I am very patient. You can zpend months watching, waiting and checking for me to pounce, 'aving to check everything, and   
zen I will pounce when you are not expecting eet," Mikhail flashed a smirk making Harry laughed delighted as the Twins blanched.

"Je Taime," Harry grinned pressing a kiss to Mikhail's lips.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Henri," Mikhail popped his head around the library doors and then blinked at he took in the room.

Hundreds of candles were floating, filling the massive room with a soft flickering light, above each flame small flecks of magic were dancing above casting a glittering, twinkling effect all around the room. Harry was sitting on the floor with a large blanket spread out and dozens of large comfy looking cushions to rest on. And once again a beautiful spread was laid out, with wine and glasses waiting for him. And right in the centre was a wrapped box in his favourite colours of blue and silver.

"Come here?" Harry asked holding out his hand.

"Henri, zis ees beautiful!" Mikhail gasped looking around the room as he walked over to Harry. He took his hand and allowed Harry to guide him down next to him, and then back so that they were lying back on the cushions looking up at the vaulted ceiling of their library with the glittering effect looking even more spectacular. Mikhail wiggled a little so that he was curled more into Harry's side and rested his head onto Harry's shoulder.

"The twins are trying a new line of 'romantic date' products, I thought as their business partner it was my duty to commandeer and try them out," Harry said seriously before chuckling as Mikhail's musical laughter reached his ears.

"Zey are very clever," Mikhail hummed.

"They are, I know they can be a little bit much sometimes until you get used to them but..."

"You love zem, oui?" Mikhail smiled tilting his head to look up at Harry.

"A week before my first Quidditch match, everything was mad. Every was cooing and crowding around me, if they weren't going on about how I was going to be living up to my dad's legacy and the Potter legacy, they were going on about how it was to be expected that the boy-who-lived would be incredibly talented, or I was being hissed at and they were complaining that I was being favoured and that I would prove I had no talent in Quidditch on my first match. Between that and Oliver Wood, our Captain, trying to drill Quidditch into me, I was a nervous wreck and couldn't sleep. I was terrified that I was going to mess up. The third night of getting no sleep, Fred comes down the stairs to where I was sitting in the common room, he took my hand and took me up to their dorm, he sat my down in his bed and George gives me a cup of hot chocolate, and Fred cuddled into me. They told me stories I hadn't heard before, wizarding stories. And the next thing I knew I was waking up cuddled between them. The next night I found myself standing beside George's bed, and he just lifted the covers and let me snuggle in, didn't complain that an 11 year old was wanting to share his bed, didn't joke or make fun of me. They made me feel safe and comforted in a way I had never felt before,"

"Henri," Mikhail wrapped his arm around him and snuggled in.

"I don't think they really know that they were the first people to offer me comfort and make me feel safe. They have never treated me with kid gloves or like I was somethin to be awed at. But at the same time I know that they will always be there to protect me and to go to if I need help, or support, or comfort, no matter how old I get," Harry admitted softly.

"I zink I like zem even more now," Mikhail sighed leaning up to press a kiss to Harry's cheek.

"They're pretty good guys. Even if they seem to be taking great delight in torturing me in front of your dad and Grandpere," Harry   
rolled his eyes.

"I zink zat they find zem amusing, now zat zey are getting to grips wiz zere senses of humour," Mikhail laughed.

"Just don't listen to any stories that they tell you about me!" Harry rolled his eyes.

"What about ze tattoo?" Mikhail grinned before blinked when Harry flushed. "But! But...I zaw you in your boxers!" He spun around and lifted himself onto his elbow, his eyes wide and stunned.

"Its in a...discrete place," Harry chuckled. "Not there!" He full out laughed when Mikhail's eyes flitted over his groin and then quickly away, a bright flush covering his cheeks.

"May I..."

"Hmm?"

"May I zee eet?" Mikhail asked softly.

"We dance around the edge of the trust your father gives us, this could really be pushing it," Harry warned, his eyes darkening.

"I will not touch!" Mikhail promised, going as far as to put his hands behind his back.

"Not a word to anyone! Merlin, your father and Grandpere would disembowel me!" Harry groaned flicking his wand to the door and locking it, before reaching down to undo his belt. Mikhail watched with wide eyes as the belt came apart, and then Harry undid his button and zipper of his pants. He partly wanted to look away, his shyness and embarrassment pushing him, but at the same time, he wanted to see and he wanted to watch. The flame inside of him that Harry had lit upon meeting him, and flamed every time they were in each other's presence.

Harry tugged his trousers down his thighs before he reached up and tugged down the corner of his boxer shorts. Mikhail gasped and leant closer, his hands coming back around to keep himself off the floor as he took in the beautiful piece of art that covered Harry's skin from within the muscled V of his hips and halfway down his thigh.

The tattoo was beautiful, the colours spectacular. A glittering silver stag sat back to back with a black grim dog that somehow with skilled art managed to look like it was laughing, and curved around the two like a frame was the stem of a lily, with a big, beautiful bloom finishing on the right hand side of the tattoo, the same side as the stag was on. The green of the stem was nearly the same shade of green as Harry's eyes, and a beautiful red decorated the delicate white petals.

Mikhail had been brought up to believe that tattoos were not done, that they were more muggle than magical, and that it was not proper for pureblood wizards to get them. However he could say nothing except this piece was beautiful, the meaning behind it was clear, and the love in it, the memory. The work was spectacular, each of the three looked so real to his eyes.

"Charlie, Bill, Nev, Fred and George chipped in and got it for me for my 16th birthday, they took me to this place that Bill knows, an old friend of his from school. It hurt, but it was worth it. Tis way I have an extra piece of them with me," Harry explained.

"Ze words?" Mikhail asked, his eyes brushing the last part of the tattoo. The words curved along with the lily stem, simple black lettering.

"The ones who love us never really leave us, you can always find them, in here," Harry recited with a small smile. "Sirius said those words to me, after we rescued him, when we realised that he was going to have to go on the run, and I couldn't go to live with him as he had asked. We had a few minutes to talk, and I said about mum and dad...I don't think he realised that those words would see me through his death too," Harry smiled sadly.

He blinked at the feeling of something brushing his tattoo, and looked down to see Mikhail leaning over and brushing his lips gently over the image.

"Mikhail!" He scolded slightly pulling away as a part of him that Mikhail was much too close to twitched with interest.

"I promised not to touch eet...not zat I would not kiss eet," Mikhail laughed.

"You're a minx!" Harry groaned shuffling away.

"Henri,"

"I'm not angry," Harry assured him as he quickly pulled his trousers back up, Mikhail was looking uncertain and biting his lip.

"I did not mean to upset you,"

"You didn't, you caused a very different reaction that would have got me strung up by the parts that were becoming interested!" Harry huffed.

"Oh...Oh!" Mikhail blinked.

"Ah ha!" Harry huffed a laugh before gripping Mikhail and tugging him forwards.

Mikhail squeaked into his mouth as Harry's lips fed from his hungrily, kissing him with a strength and a desire that was hotter and more powerful than any of his other kisses. He found himself going weak in Harry's arms, sagging against him and just trying to keep up with the pressure and force of the kiss, until eventually he gave in, and with a faint growl Harry tugged him closer and kissed him deeper.

"Mon Dieu!" Mikhail breathed out when Harry finally pulled away leaving him gripping onto his shoulders as he blinked his eyes stunned.

"You have no idea what you do to me!" Harry said, his voice rough and as hungry as his kisses had been.

"I...I can not wait until we are married!" Mikhail licked his lips.

Harry laughed weakly and dropped back, leaving Mikhail to drop onto his stomach with a small oof before he grinned at his poor intended.

"Distract me before I do something that really will get us into trouble," Harry groaned.

"What ees een ze box?" Mikhail asked after a moment of trying to clear his mind and come up with something.

"Why don't you open it and see?" Harry grinned, distracted successfully as he got that shine in his eyes that said he had come up with a gift he hoped Mikhail would love, and would spoil him.

Feeling lazy, and enjoying being this close to Harry Mikhail reached out and took Harry's wand before summoning the box to himself. He glanced cautiously out the corner of his eyes to see how Harry would react to him using his wand, but the dark haired wizard was only smiling wider.

"I can open eet?"

"Go for it," Harry nodded.

Biting his lip Mikhail made quick work of the wrapping, and took off the lid of the box before peering inside curiously. It held a few items which confused him a little, but then he reached in a pulled out the first one that came to his hand. A key. A vault key to Gringotts.

"I know you were unsure of it, but this means a lot to me, its a step for us, like owning a house together, its a step closer to being married, to sharing everything," Harry smiled reaching into the box and pulling out the paperwork that announced Mikhail had access to the new vault Harry had set up. "I thought once we are married, this could become a trust fund vault ready for our children?"

"Zat ees an idea zat I like," Mikhail smiled softly, reverently placing the key and paperwork down before reaching into the box again.  
He blinked when he pulled out a sheaf full of paperwork and started flicking through it before amusement crept over his face.

"Henri, why am I 'olding paperwork for contract with 'ouse elves, giving zem 'olidays and pay?" He asked amused.

"Not all of them have accepted it. I don't really agree with the treatment that House Elves get, I sent my elf out, Kreacher months ago to find Elves that are in bad situations and are looking for new homes. I won't stand for them to mistreated, or for anyone to act as though they are slaves and just part of the furniture," Harry said firmly meeting Mikhail's eyes. Blue eyes widened and Mikhail nodded   
in understanding that he was included in this.

It as the first real rule that Harry had laid down within their relationship, the first thing that he had expected of him after going along with everything Mikhail wanted, even down to finding a house close to his Father. It was obviously important to him, and if it was that important then Mikhail would work hard to make sure that he did not let Harry down.

"And lastly," Harry reached into the box and pulled out a beautiful necklace. It was fashioned into the shape of an eight pointed star with antique metal, curving edges softening it so it wasn't too sharp, and the inside was filled with dozens of different shards of mirror. It sparkled and glittered like a star, and was beautiful enough to catch Mikhail's breath.

"Henri!" He reached out to touch the necklace, masculine despite its beauty.

"I had it fashioned into a star for our first real lone date down on the beach under the stars," Harry admitted shyly.

"Eet ee wonderful!" Mikhail breathed.

"Take it, hold it tight in your hands and think of me, then look at it," Harry instructed. A little bemused Mikhail did as he was told,   
cradling the star in his hands and closed his eyes, he thought of how gorgeous Harry looked in this lighting, the sparkles from the magical candles dancing over his face and making his eyes glow an almost ethereal green. Opening his eyes he looked down and gasped when he saw that the many shards had melded together to make one mirror and he could see Harry clearly in it.

Looking up sharply he saw Harry holding a smaller, less detailed but still beautiful sun shaped necklace.

"I know you have been thinking a lot about me going back to Hogwarts, and while I have promised that I will be back as often as possible, there are going to be days between seeing each other. With this we will be able to talk at least once a day. The mirrors are linked together, you just need to think of me. The magic is limited, only half an hour a day, but it will let us talk," Harry explained.

Mikhail clutched his necklace close to his chest as his eyes filled a little before he threw himself at Harry, wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing kisses all over his face.

"Merci Henri, Merci, Je Taime! Merci," He repeated between kisses making Harry laugh.

"I am glad that you like it," Harry laughed happily.

"Why a soleil for you?" He asked curiously brushing his finger over the sun in Harry's hand.

"So I can have a little more of you with me while I am away from your side. You remind me of the sun, beautiful and glowing, your golden hair, and we met in the summer here. You also burn with an inner fire that always awes me," Harry smiled.

"Henri!" Mikhail groaned.

"What?!" Harry blinked confused looking down at his younger love.

"You...you...you are zo charming!" Mikhail groaned before he launched himself at Harry for another kiss.


	11. Bullies, Severus and the Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N I have started a facebook account to keep you updated on where I am with my stories, give snippits of upcoming chapters, to share ideas and any suggestions or questions you guys want to ask. Its also for everyone to geek out. If you want to add me, please do, I am Destiny Slay, I have set it up as a personal account rather than a fan page.

Harry blinked when he watched Mikhail fold in on himself, his shoulders drooping and panicked look forming on his face.  
They were all out for a shopping trip in Paris, to show Fred and George around, and to get Mikhail's school things. Even Abraxus had come to join them, and they seemed to have been having a very good day, everyone was getting on, and they had been wandering around once the essentials had been bought.

He and Mikhail had meandered a little further down the street a short while ago when the younger had wanted to visit a furniture shop to show Harry a bed that he had found that he thought would be perfect for their bedroom. It had been, absolutely perfect, it was more of a futon with an inch wide ledge around the outside of the bed. The headboard was decoratively carved to mimic clouds, and stars were carved in around the base. He had loved it straight away, and quickly led Mikhail to the counter to buy it and arrange for it to be delivered.

They had caught up with the others, and Harry had been pulled away by Fred and George to look at an empty shop, a good potential place for their new shop, and Mikhail had wandered off to look at a robe shop.

Harry frowned looking at his intended confused, only to find him gazing elsewhere. When he followed the direction of his gaze it was to see him watching a small group of teens who were smirking and looking straight back as they made their way over to them.

"Well well well Mikhail, what a shock to find you here! What's the matter, are you looking to see if you can buy the friendship of some of the little firsties?" One of the boys taunted.

Harry glanced to the side even as his feet quickly started moving, and he was glad to see Fred and George's faces were set as they were   
moving right alongside him.

"Aw Mikhail, are you hoping to find someone that will take you on?"

"Someone that will 'love you for you',"

"Poor little Mikhail, all on his little lonesome,"

"Actually he's not," Harry said sharply as he and the twins stepped up behind the boys. Mikhail perked up and quickly met Harry's eyes, relief spreading across his face.

They looked down at the boys, who weren't that much shorter than they. However the twins both had powerful beaters builds, with strong upper arms from the hours and hours of practise Oliver had put them through, something they used to their advantage now by crossing their arms over their chests.

Harry was not much smaller, but he also flexed his magical muscles, releasing control slightly on his magic and allowing it to build around him in a tangible force. He raised one dark eyebrow at the boys who were looking more uncertain by the minute, his green eyes sharp and furious.

"Was there something..."

"...that we can help you with?" the twins asked sharply.

"Who...who are you?" A small crowd that clearly knew Mikhail and these boys was gathering around them, most of them Mikhail's age. Harry   
quickly added up the dots and realised that he was going to have to make this a good one, and make sure that whatever social standing this group thought they had would be ripped apart.

"Who...who are...are...we?" Harry mocked looking to Fred and George, who gave vicious grins as they caught on. A small laugh went around the crowd.

"We are friends, and family to be, of Mikhail's," Fred and George motioned to each other.

"Who...who are you?" Harry asked.

"We're...we don't have to answer that, what business is this of yours?!" One of the braver ones puffed himself up.

"Yeah, its none of your business what we do to little Mikhail,"

"No one cares about him,"

"He's pathetic, you shouldn't bother,"

"I would be much more worth your bother," The first one smirked stepping closer to Harry. He was good looking Harry supposed, and he was   
clearly used to being wanted going by the look on his face.

The look on his face when George and Fred burst out laughing, and Harry pressed a finger to his chest to shove him back before wiping it on the edge of his roes as though he had touched something particularly foul, was particularly amusing.

"Shall I tell you why this is my business?" Harry asked softly leaning a little closer.

"What?"

"Would you like to know why this is my business?"

"W...why?" The first frowned.

Harry leant even closer, and got right in the boy's face before growling out. "Because it is my intended that you have just been harassing, and I am not impressed,"

He reached out his hand for Mikhail, who quickly took it and allowed Harry to pull him through the boys, who parted to let him through quickly, and Harry gently pulled him into his side, anger raising every more when he felt how stiffly Mikhail was holding himself.

"Intended?!" The first boy spat.

"Intended, and very very close to fiancé. I do not take light on others harassing him,"

"Little bit of a temper our Harry here has," George sighed.

"Quite a nasty one, remember that hex he cast!" Fred grinned.

"The one that made Flint feel as though his blood was boiling for a whole day?" George asked thoughtfully tapping his chin.

"No no! The one where he made that bloke see all his worst nightmares for an hour!"

"You...you're not scaring us!"

"Really little boy?" Harry said sibilantly, dark amusement in his eyes.

"See that tremble kind of says you are scared," George smirked.

"And that tremble in your voice, that says are terrified," Fred nodded.

"See little boys like you, they like picking on others, others that are far more intelligent, beautiful, graceful, kinder, gentler and powerful than   
they are, and far more likely to have a better life. Especially if they think they can make themselves look big and clever in front of others to make up for the fact that they are small, little and inadequate," Harry said sharply.

"How dare..."

"How dare I?" Harry stepped closer and let more of his magic loose, watching as their faces went pale. "You are very lucky we are in public, or   
I would make sure that you really regretted even looking at Mikhail wrong. He is someone that I love very much, and I do not stand well by others hurting those I love,"

"There are a lot of people that love him," Draco said, stepping up next to them and standing proudly, and angrily, next to Fred. Neville was at his side, and also stood with his arms crossed and a dangerous look on his face.

"Mikhail, who is the one that has hurt you most?" Harry asked softly. Mikhail took a breath before motioning to the one who had come onto Harry.

Nodding Harry drew his wand and stepped forwards towards the boy who looked as though he was going to wet himself. Fred and George wrapped their arms around Mikhail's shoulders and hugged him between them as they watched Harry with amusement. Tilting his head he took in the boy, thinking seriously before nodding once again.

"People like you, they dislike one thing more than anything else, one thing that is the best warning that I can give you," Harry said softly, dangerously.

"W...w...warning?"

"Yes, this is your one and only warning. If I find out that you have looked at Mikhail wrong, harmed one hair on his head, made him feel even slightly uncomfortable, you are going to regret it. And I will find out, don't worry, I will find out. And I will be visiting regularly," He promised.

"Regularly?" The boy squeaked as Harry's wand came to rest on his chest.

"Of course, I am courting Mikhail with the intention to convince him to say yes to me when I propose. I am going to be visiting him often to   
continue our courting. Now your punishment," Harry said brightly.

"N...no please!"

"Ah ah you should have thought about that before you decided to try and bully someone I love," Harry said sharply.

"What...what are you going to do?!"

"Make you tell the truth," Harry grinned viciously before casting the spell. "Why do you bully Mikhail?" he asked as he stepped back and wrapped his arm around Mikhail again. He was fairly sure he knew what the answer was.

He felt Mikhail tense against him, and he held him a little tighter in comfort as they watched the boy fighting with the spell. Though it was a losing battle, and only meant that the truth came out in an even faster rush.

"Because I am jealous! He is gorgeous! His gets the best marks and people like him without him trying, all the teachers like him, he's graceful and clever and quick and he's going to do really well while I am scared that I am going to have nothing when I leave school, and its proven that he already has someone like you who is waiting to marry him! I bully him to try and make myself feel better,"

"I think we have heard enough," Harry said softly. He stepped back, pulling Mikhail with him and led the younger man away.

"Wait how long will the spell last?" The boy shouted after him.

"Well that spell normally lasts around 2 weeks, but with the strength of Harry's power, and how much you have pissed him off, you're probably looking at a month," Neville smirked, before wrapping his arm around a still furious Draco and leading him after Harry and Mikhail.

"I would take Harry's warning well..."

"...What he has done to you now is child's play..."

"...because he did not want to upset Mikhail..."

"...more than he already was. However should he..."

"...catch wind of you doing anything to Mikhail..."

"...and you will regret it. Not only that but Mikhail is..."

"...loved and cared for by a lot of people. I would..."

"...be very very careful," The twins gave a deadly smirk before they walked off.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked gently once they were far enough away, pulling to a stop and brushing Mikhail's hair from his face.

"I'm ok, zank you," Mikhail said but his voice was trembling slightly. Harry's eyes flashed and he grit his teeth, his body jerking as though he wanted to go back. Mikhail cupped his face and stood on his toes to press a kiss to his lips.

"I'm sorry," Harry wrapped his arms around Mikhail's waist and pressed gentle kisses to his face.

"For what?" Mikhail blinked.

"Did I go over the top? I didn't want to embarrass you in front of your classmates, but I was so angry,"

"Embarrass?!" Mikhail burst out laughing. "Henri, my 'andsom, clever, loving intend just zwept in like a knight in shining 'rmour. I 'ave dreamt about something like zat. And eet was ten times better. Zank you!" Mikhail shook his head.

"It was rather impressive," Abraxus said startling the two of them.

"We were watching the whole thing. It was very well handled," Leon nodded. He touched his hand to Mikhail's back, looking concerned at his   
son. But the shock was fading, and he was smiling wider and wider as exactly what had happened sunk in. It helped that he had seen the shocked and jealous looks on the faces of his school mates when Harry had informed them of their relationship.

He stepped forwards and pressed his face into Harry's chest as he thought about it. Harry had looked so impressive, standing there strong and angry, his magic tangible, his eyes flashing fire. He had been handsome, powerful, intelligent and made it more than clear how he felt about Mikhail. He wasn't with Harry because he could impress others, but he had to admit, seeing the looks on the faces of those that had taunted him, and made fun of him, was simply amazing.

Harry held him tight, but looked up when Leon wrapped his arm around his shoulder and squeezed him tightly. He smiled warmly at Harry, his thanks in his eyes.

"Why don't we go and get something to eat?" Neville suggested.

"That would be good," Fred hummed.

"And we can write an owl to the owner of that shop," George nodded.

"You 'ave found zomewhere?" Mikhail asked.

"Yes on this street," Harry nodded as they walked towards a nearby café.

"I will talk you through how to buy the shop, and we will see about bartering them down," Abraxus smiled.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Henri? Henri!" Mikhail's voice startled Harry from his sleep. Blinking he jerked upright when he realised that it was still night and Mikhail was standing in his bedroom wearing only a nightshirt and nothing more.

"Mikhail, what is going on? Are you ok?" He asked concerned.

"Oui, I am fine," Mikhail quickly assured him, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Mikhail its the middle of the night, this isn't proper, your family are gong to kill me!" Harry said quickly.

"Grandpere knows I 'am 'ere," Mikhail assured him quickly. "'e made me take a vow zat I would not do anyzing besides kiss and cuddle,"

"What's happened?" Harry asked. He did not need to hear anymore as he took Mikhail and pulled him under the covers. Mikhail slid gracefully up to him and slipped down beside him, his body pressing closer and his legs twining with Harry's. Harry closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of Mikhail, his honey and vanilla body wash and the scent of sleep. He felt so perfect lying in his arms, in his bed, and looked even more beautiful slightly rumpled and sleep mussed, wearing a white nightshirt, and his blonde hair braided lazily.

"I cursed Severus," Mikhail said.

"What? Why?" Harry opened his eyes and blinked in shock at the other. Mikhail was not quick to anger, and Harry could not imagine what would make him curse someone his uncle and aunt were involved in.

"I was up because of a nightmare, and I 'eard 'I'm arguing with Oncle and Tante. I 'eard 'I'm zaying...terrible zings about you! I lost my temper. Grandpere came in, 'e 'ad overheard too. I zought 'e was about to tell me off, but 'e told me to come to you, made me vow we would behave, and zen 'ad me floo over. I 'eard 'im just as I was leaving, shouting at Severus,"

"What was your nightmare?" Harry asked concerned. He carefully undid Mikahil's braid, and ran his fingers through that beautiful golden hair. It was clearly not what Mikhail had been expecting, and he held on tighter for a second, before he sighed.

"I 'ave been 'aving eet for ze last week. I dream zat you...you go 'ome, back to Britain...and you don't come back for me. I am left, waiting," Mikhail said shakily.

"Mikhail..."

"I know, I know I am being zilly, but eet 'as een like a dream, and eef you go, eef I let you go, I will wake up, and you will not be 'ere," Mikhail said embarrassed, and sad at the same time.

"Mikhail, there is one thing you need to seriously remember," Harry said gently.

"You love me, I know,"

"Well, there is that, but I was going to say that I have spent the last few weeks with your family, if I wasn't serious, and I wasn't planning on   
this for the long hall, I would not have done that!" Harry said seriously, before laughing when Mikhail elbowed him in the side, looking up to glare at him playfully.

"Henri," He said breaking down into giggles finally.

"Seriously though. I will always come back for you, always. No matter where I am, no matter where you are. I will come back for you, always. I   
do love you, and I don't want to be away from you for a second," he took a handful of Mikhail's hair and played with it.

"I know, I zink, I am just dreading you going ze closer we get," Mikhail sighed.

"I know it will be hard, I am dreading it too. Not getting to see you every day, not getting to talk to you, to laugh with you, to kiss you, or touch you. But we will get through it, and at the end, when you are old enough we will marry, and we will have the rest of our lives together," Harry smiled.

"The rest of our lives," Mikhail hummed.

"Good, now you need sleep," Harry said shuffling them so that he was spooning Mikhail. He let out a small sigh and pressed his face into Mikhail's hair, breathing in his scent and trying to memorise the feel of him in his arms. He knew that this would get him through a lot of lonely nights while he and Mikhail were parted.

Mikhail threaded their fingers together, lifting his hand and pressed it to his cheek. He felt so safe, and so secure here, so content. He wanted to spend thousands of nights like this one. But he would tuck this night away in his mind, and wrap it around himself when he needed it.

"I love you," He breathed against Harry's hand.

"I love you too Mikhail," Harry held him a little tighter.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Everyone looked a little drawn when they showed up for breakfast the next morning. Somehow Mikhail and Harry's house had become the meeting point, and the place that they spent their time. Part of it Harry knew was because Severus was at Leon's home, and things had become more and more tense lately.

Today Lucius and Narcissa were not with them, but the others were gathered around the breakfast table, and looking more than a little subdued. Mikhail was holding tightly onto Harry's hand, and looking determined, and Harry had a feeling that whatever was about to be said was going to cause an uproar.

"I will not be in ze same 'ouse as zat man while 'e ees being so...so...ridicule!" Mikhail spat out. Harry paused with his spoon of fruit salad halfway to his mouth and blinked at Mikhail. He had been right.

"Mikhail last night was a one off! We are bending so many courting rules anyway! Even with the vow last night! You are not staying here!" Leon was gritting his teeth.

"I am not ztaying wiz 'im!" Mikhail said firmly.

"He is your aunt and uncle's partner, even with...this difference of opinion!" Leon argued.

"A...a difference of opinion! A difference of opinion! 'e accused Henri of lying about 'is family! Zat man ees out of control! 'e is...rude! And out of control! And you are all letting 'im get away wiz 'is poinsonous attitude!"

"Mikhail is right," Abraxus sighed. Harry, Fred, George, Neville and Draco turned their heads to look at the older man, having been watching the back and forth between Mikhail and his father. "His actions and his words towards Harry have been let slip, and it is not right,"

"I don't want to cause trouble," Harry said softy.

"I know, and that is why what we have been doing is wrong. You have done, nor said anything at all the antagonise Severus, and even though you have done your best to explain things, and stay out of his way, you have not even been offered a medium of civility. We know you feel that you can not come to the house anymore, and we are avoiding it because we know he will cause a stir. We have not been acting like it, but you belong in the family as much as he does, and I will not stand for this,"

"I will not e near 'im," Mikhail warned.

"You may stay here..."

"Father!" Leon protested.

"Under three conditions!" Abraxus shot his son a quelling look. "You vow that you will not share a bed, you vow that nothing sexual will happen between you as per the rules of courting, and that one of us is also here of a night time,"

Harry gripped Mikhail's hand on the table as he opened his mouth to protest. They were being given a lot more leeway than they would normally get, and if he was being allowed to spend a little more time with Mikhail before he needed to go back to Britain, then he would take it. "I vow that I will not share a bed with Mikhail, and I vow that nothing sexual will happen as per the rules of courting,"

"Thank you," Abraxus nodded.

"You will all always have a room here if you wish to use it, so at least one of you staying here is no problem. Mikhail and I set aside a   
bedroom for each of you," Harry explained.

"Thank you," Leon smiled.

"I do not want to cause any problems," Harry met Leon's eyes.

"I know Harry, I don't blame you for any of this," Leon reached over and touched his hand to Harry's shoulder. "I am angry at Severus for this   
attack, and for risking my son's happiness,"

"It will take a lot more than Severus to scare me away," Harry shook his head.

"Good," Arbraxus nodded. "What are your plans for today?"

"I was actually going to speak to you about that, the twins and I have received the information on the shop, we were hoping we could get your advise on it? I ought this place, but there are different papers and such that we need to file to start a business here," Harry asked   
Abraxus and Leon, who both looked quite pleased at the request.

"Of course that will be no problem," Leon nodded.

"Mikhail, I actually wanted to ask you if you would mind helping with something as well?" Harry asked sheepishly, but Mikhail perked up   
brightly at the request.

"Oui?"

"I need to sort through one of my vaults, I haven't even looked at the thing, would you mind going and getting an idea for me of what is in there please?"

"Of course,

"Thank you. Not much more and I will be on top of everything," Harry sighed happily slumping back into his chair and wrapped his arms   
around Mikhail when he cuddled into his side.

"Already?" Draco asked surprised.

"Yup we are nearly there, just a few more knots to work out, and a few more things to make right, but then we are set," Harry smiled.

"You have worked hard, it will be much easier from now on now that you have everything under control and working right again," Lucius   
nodded.

"You have a record of everything for when you are ready to bring Dumbledore down?" Abraxus asked.

"Yes, its all recorded and noted, along with statements from a lot of unhappy people who know exactly who was to blame for their homes or businesses suffering. I just wish there was something I could do for those who it is too late to help," Harry frowned a little.

While he and Neville, and then the Malfoys, had managed to fix much of the mess Dumbledore had made, there were those who had been seriously hurt, or left out of pocket when their homes became unlivable and the headmaster had done nothing, there were also a number of business that had gone under because Dumbledore had not provided them the help, or money that they needed. It played on Harry's mind a fair bit, but there was nothing he could do.

Mikhail leant up and gently kissed his cheek, giggling a little when the stubble tickled his lips. Harry couldn't help but smile at the sound, turning to press a kiss to Mikhail's lips. He swept Mikhail's golden hair from where it was curtaining his face, pressing another gentle kiss to his beautiful lips.

He had Mikhail in their home now, and hopefully it would be for good. And he could hopefully get to sleep with Mikhail in his arms again, and wake up with him pressed against him as he had this morning. After all he had vowed he would not share a bed with Mikhail, he had not said anything about sharing a sofa, cushions and such with a nice cushioning charm on it.


End file.
